Open Your Eyes
by Shiakan
Summary: 5 ans après la mort de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy fait partie des personnes attaquées par des Mangemorts nostalgiques. Et quand on apprend qu'il est aveugle, et qu'il vit comme un Moldu depuis 5 ans... Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. HPDM. COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1 : Harry Ordered

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure ! :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Hello !

Voilà voilà, j'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic. A noter que j'ai plus d'idées, et un véritable plan pour celle-ci ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira ! Gros bisous tout le monde.

**I - Harry Ordered**

Le jeune homme porta sa cigarette à sa bouche. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres et tira longuement dessus. Avec un sourire de contentement, il expulsa la fumée par le nez. Les yeux clos, il croisa les jambes, l'air satisfait. Ce truc allait finir par le tuer, mais il n'en avait strictement rien à faire ! Pas qu'il ne tenait pas à la vie, mais il jugeait que ces petits moments de détente devaient bien avoir un prix.

« Harry ! s'exclama une jeune femme aux cheveux aubrun en entrant dans le bureau. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas fumer en ma présence ! »

Il sursauta, et, avec un soupir agacé, il écrasa sa cigarette sur une feuille de papier vierge, faute de cendrier, puis il jeta le tout dans la poubelle que la jeune fille lui tendait.

« Tu n'étais pas là, répliqua-t-il avec un air renfrogné. Et si tu continues à me priver de ma dose de nicotine, ce sera Mr Ordered, pour toi. »

La demoiselle sourit d'un air narquois, et mit un flacon remplit d'un liquide jaune sous le nez d'Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'as-tu rajouté ? Essence d'orchidée ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est parfait. "Shine" est prêt. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu ne penses pas que... »

« Non, Marina, c'est parfait. »

La jeune femme regarda son collègue avec admiration. Il possédait un nez hors du commun, et grâce à lui, tous les parfums qu'elle créait étaient parfaits, si bien que tout le monde se jetait sur ses dernières créations. Marina se mit assise sur son bureau, et se laissa aller à détailler son collègue et ami. Il était plutôt grand et bien bâti. En trois ans, il avait enfin repris un peu de poids !

Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Il était alors maigre comme un clou, et il ne faisait rien pour améliorer sa condition. Mais il avait repris du poil de la bête. Il ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre et souriait à nouveau. Ses longs cheveux étaient si blonds qu'ils paraissaient presque blancs, mais cette étrange couleur lui allait merveilleusement bien. Sa peau était vraiment très pâle, si bien qu'il paraissait toujours malade. Son nez était droit et fin, il surplombait une bouche en cœur aux lèvres roses et pleines. Mais ce qui faisait la particularité d'Harry, c'était son regard.

Il ne regardait personne droit dans les yeux, et certains pourraient prendre cela pour une insulte, s'il n'y avait pas de circonstances atténuantes à cela. Il semblait toujours regarder droit devant lui. Ses yeux, encadrés par de longs cils blonds, étaient aussi gris que l'acier. Un regard argenté, mystérieux. Les prunelles du jeune Harry étaient étrangement dépourvues de pupilles. Car Harry Ordered était aveugle. Un accident, lui avait-il dit, trois ans plus tôt.

Marina pensait souvent que c'était cette perte de la vue qui avait renforcé l'odorat et l'ouïe de son collègue. Car il était impressionnant, capable de reconnaître une personne au bruit que ses chaussures faisaient sur le sol, à son odeur, à sa façon de respirer, de marcher. Elle en oubliait presque qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Elle était toujours étonnée de constater qu'il se déplaçait avec grâce, aisance et classe malgré son handicap, surtout qu'il n'avait ni canne ni chien d'aveugle. Un véritable prodige. Tout en lui respirait la classe.

« ... sûrement rentrer. »

« Pardon ? » fit Marina, sortant de ses pensées.

« Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, vexé.

« Désolée Harry, je réfléchissais ! »

« Mouais. Je disais donc que comme tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour le moment, j'allais rentrer me préparer pour ce soir. »

« Ce soir ? »

Le blond soupira, l'air agacé.

« Je t'ai invité à dîner, ce soir, je suis ravi de constater que ça t'es déjà sorti de la tête ! Pour une fois que ton cher et tendre Pierre te laisse sortir sans faire de crise de jalousie ! »

« D-désolée, marmonna Marina, les joues rouges. O-oui, tu peux rentrer te préparer, je termine deux ou trois trucs et je fais de même. Mais Harry, tu es tellement séduisant, c'est normal que Pierre soit jaloux ! » fit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Harry se leva, contourna le bureau et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa collègue et amie.

« A toute à l'heure, ma jolie. »

« Tu es bête, je pourrais être grosse et laide, tu ne le saurais pas ! »

Le blond grimaça.

« C'est gentil pour Pierre, dis tout de suite qu'il n'a pas de goûts. »

« Hum, oui, non, je... »

« Bon, je file. »

Harry sourit à son amie et sortit du bureau. Les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir le saluèrent poliment. Il ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il tendit une main vers le bouton d'appel dans un geste qu'il voulait assuré, bien qu'à chaque fois, il hésitait, espérant ne pas se tromper. Un "ting" lui annonça que l'ascenseur était là. Il attendit un moment, et constata que personne n'en sortait. Alors il entra, d'un pas assuré.

Certain qu'il était seul dans l'ascenseur, le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage fatigué en soupirant. Puis il laissa ses doigts courir sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, et appuya sur celui qui devait le descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne s'était encore jamais trompé, grâce à Marina qui lui avait appris l'emplacement des touches.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors. Ca sentait la pluie ; ou plus précisément, l'orage. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait ça. Il fit quelque pas et sentit rapidement les gouttes d'eau tomber sur son visage. Il allait devoir faire vite s'il ne voulait pas être trempé. Le jeune Ordered s'approcha du passage pour piétons, et tendit une main vers le poteau du feu tricolore. Il appuya sur un bouton, et une voix féminine lui annonça "Rouge piéton." ce qui signifiait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore traverser. Harry renifla avec mépris, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait utiliser ce truc. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver sous une voiture.

« Vert piéton. »

Harry hésita un instant, et lorsqu'il sentit que la personne à côté de lui avançait, il fit un pas en avant, puis traversa à son tour. La pluie tombait drue sur Londres. Cela expliquait pourquoi il n'était pas ballotté par la foule. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers Piccadilly Circus. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes, connaissant le chemin par cœur, puis entra dans un café.

« Heyy, Harryyyy ! » fit une voix masculine. Il entendit un bruit de pas précipités, puis se retrouva serré contre un torse puissant.

« Du calme Allen, du calme ! » marmonna le jeune homme en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte étouffante du jeune serveur.

« Désolé mon vieux, mais ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu au Thiers, tu m'as manquééé ! »

« Oui, je sais, je sais, grogna le jeune homme avec humeur. Et si tu me servais mon café ? »

Allen le lâcha enfin et mena Harry jusqu'au comptoir. Il s'assit, et le serveur alla de l'autre côté. Il lui prépara son café et le posa devant lui.

« Café sans sucre avec une goutte de lait. »

« Merci. »

Harry posa sa main sur la table et chercha la tasse. Il finit par la trouver. Ses doigts firent le tour de l'objet, jusqu'à se poser sur l'anse. Il la saisit et porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres. Il souffla dessus, avant de boire une gorgée. Il reposa la tasse sur le comptoir et fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir son paquet de cigarettes. Il grimaça en constatant qu'il était très léger. Il fumait trop. Il en sortit une cigarette qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres.

« Allen ? »

Le jeune serveur se tourna vers lui, sourit et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Il alluma la cigarette de son ami.

« Ça finira par te tuer. »

« C'est plutôt mal venu comme réflexion, pour une personne qui fume depuis l'âge de quinze ans. »

« Comment sais-tu que... »

« Marina. » répliqua le jeune homme avec un sourire carnassier, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Oh. Sale cafteuse. »

Harry ricana, l'air clairement amusé.

« T'avais qu'à mieux choisir tes amis, Allen. »

« Dans ce cas, je vais m'empresser de te rayer de la liste de mes contacts. Tu n'es absolument pas fréquentable ! »

« Merci, Allen. »

Harry resta une bonne demi-heure à discuter gaiement avec Allen. Il devait avouer qu'il appréciait beaucoup sa compagnie. Tout comme Marina, il ne le connaissait que depuis trois ans, alors que ses deux amis se fréquentaient depuis la maternelle. Ils ne cessaient de se chamailler pour des broutilles. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait deux autres personnes qui étaient à présent mariés et heureux parents d'un petit garçon. Un sourire triste orna les fines lèvres du blond qui se releva.

« Je dois y aller, je dîne avec Marina. On a finit Shine, faut fêter ça. »

« Attends, Harry ! J'ai terminé, je te ramène ? »

« Oh… fit le jeune homme semblant hésiter. Je… »

« Il pleut des cordes. »

« Bon, d'accord. »

Allen mena son ami jusqu'à sa voiture. Harry, sachant ce qui l'attendait, grimaça. Il détestait les voyages en voiture. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela lui retournait toujours l'estomac. Malgré la pluie battante, il resta un instant face à la portière, hésitant. Allen finit par lui ouvrir et le pousser doucement à l'intérieur. Le blond farfouilla sur sa gauche (en Angleterre, le siège passager est à gauche, je le rappelle) et finit par attraper la boucle de la ceinture. Il tira dessus, et, à l'aide de son autre main, boucla sa ceinture. Il entendit la portière du côté d'Allen claquer, et le moteur se mit en marche. Harry réprima un frisson. Il détestait les voitures, vraiment.

La moitié du voyage se passa en silence. Allen savait que son ami détestait les voyages en voiture. Harry lui avait raconté qu'il était devenu aveugle lors d'un accident de voiture. Ca expliquait tout. Le jeune homme regarda son ami et remarqua que sa mâchoire était crispée, et qu'il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Détends-toi, on est presque arrivés. »

« Je déteste ce truc Mol… ce truc. » marmonna le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Il soupira de soulagement et se détacha lorsque la voiture s'arrêta pour de bon. Il remercia Allen et sortit de la voiture. Il courut vers le portail et l'ouvrit avant de pénétrer dans le jardin de sa propriété. Aussitôt, des aboiements se firent entendre. Un mince sourire orna les lèvres du jeune homme tandis que deux gros bergers allemands se jetaient presque sur lui.

« Du calme, du calme ! Allez, on rentre, vous allez être trempés. »

L'un des deux chiens – le plus grand – l'attrapa par la manche et le tira jusqu'au perron. Harry souffla un bref « Merci » et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une clé. Cherchant la serrure du bout des doigts, il finit par y enfoncer la tige de métal, la tourna et entra enfin.

« Pfiou, quel temps de merde ! »

Le blond se trouvait à présent dans un petit couloir qu'il longea sans peine pour arriver dans le salon. Ce dernier était très éclairé grâce à la grande baie vitrée et aux murs blancs. Etrangement, il y avait une télé, lorsque Allen lui avait demandé pourquoi, Harry avait répliqué qu'il aimait bien avoir un fond sonore. En face se trouvait une petite table de style asiatique, ainsi que deux divans de cuir noir. Il y avait aussi une étagère recouverte de livres et de photos. Pour égayer un peu la maison, avait-il dit.

Les deux bergers allemands allèrent s'allonger sur une couverture qui leur était apparemment réservée. Harry posa son manteau sur l'accoudoir du divan et attrapa la télécommande. Il alluma la télé et tapa le numéro d'une chaîne de clips de Rock. Il augmenta le son, chantant les paroles en même temps que l'artiste.

_« Hey dad, look at me… »_

Le blond resta un moment immobile, puis posa la télécommande à sa place et sortit de la pièce.

_« … I'm sorry, I can't be perfect… »_

Il monta à l'étage, une main sur la rampe d'escalier. Une fois en haut, il n'eut qu'à faire quelque pas pour se retrouver dans la salle de bain. Le carrelage y était blanc et vert. Tout semblait parfaitement bien rangé. La brosse à dent et le dentifrice sur le lavabo, ainsi que le savon et la petite pile de gants de toilette. Il était facile de deviner que les placards étaient eux aussi très bien rangés. Harry retira ses chaussettes et les mit dans le panier de linge sale. Il déboutonna sa chemise blanche, ainsi que son pantalon noir et fit de même. Il fit ensuite glisser son boxer vert foncé le long de ses jambes longues et pâles et l'envoya rejoindre le reste de ses vêtements. Nu et frissonnant, il s'avança vers la douche, lentement. Il actionna alors l'eau de la douche. Étant donné qu'il vivait seul, la température était toujours la même à chaque fois qu'il prenait sa douche, il n'avait pas à la changer.

Harry s'empara du gel douche, en fit couler un peu dans la paume de sa main et entreprit de se frictionner rapidement. Il avait un rendez-vous, après tout. Le blond grimaçait à chaque fois que ses doigts fins passaient sur une cicatrice. Il serait long et fastidieux de les compter, vu leur nombre. Mais Harry possédait des cicatrices un peu partout. Dans le dos, sur le torse, les jambes, les bras, l'arrière du crâne. Mais aussi sur le visage. Il en avait une sur la joue droite, ainsi que sur la paupière gauche. Oh ce n'étaient que des cicatrices très fines, à peine visibles, mais elles étaient là tout de même, et parfois, elles le brûlaient encore.

Mais la chose la plus étrange était le tatouage que Harry avait sur l'avant-bras gauche. Noir, glauque, il représentait une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche édentée. En voyant cela, Allen lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'il s'était fait un « truc d'aussi mauvais goût ». Harry lui avait répondu avec un sourire étrange que c'était une erreur de jeunesse.

Le blond eut rapidement finit de prendre sa douche. Il sortit et se dirigea vers un meuble blanc. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une grosse serviette blanche et moelleuse dans laquelle il s'enroula. Il prit une autre serviette, plus petite, et commença à se sécher les cheveux.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il était propre, sec, parfumé et coiffé. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, nu comme un vers. Il se plaça devant son armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Sur une étagère se trouvaient plusieurs piles de chemises, sur une autre, des piles de tee-shirts imprimés. Entre les deux, il y avait des pantalons noirs et à côté, des jeans plus ou moins moulants. Il y avait une pile de chemise en soie, à l'air particulièrement coûteuse. Puis venait les sous-vêtements et les bas de pyjama. Tout était parfaitement en ordre, de façon à ce que le jeune aveugle puisse s'y retrouver sans problèmes.

Harry approcha sa main de la pile des chemises en soie. Il en attrapa une au hasard et chercha l'étiquette. Il fit le contour des lettres qui étaient brodées de façon très épaisse dessus.

« Noire… ? Pourquoi pas. »

Il la déboutonna et l'enfila, avant de se mettre en quête d'un pantalon. Il s'empara du premier de la pile et toucha l'étiquette.

« Jean simple. »

Avec un petit sourire en coin, Harry se dit que c'était décidé. Il enfila un boxer noir, puis son pantalon. Enfin prêt, il descendit l'escalier joyeusement. Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit un placard, fouilla un instant dedans et attrapa un gros paquet de croquettes pour chiens. En sifflotant, il alla vers les deux gamelles qui étaient toujours placées au même endroit. Il versa les croquettes dans les récipients. Les deux bergers allemands, alertés par le bruit, arrivèrent en courant et se jetèrent sur la nourriture. Harry ne put se retenir de rire.

« A croire que je ne vous nourris pas assez. »

Il les caressa et rangea le paquet de croquettes. Se redressant, il s'étira et attrapa son portefeuille qui se trouvait sur le bar. Il le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Bon, je vais dîner avec Marina. Vous voulez faire un tour dehors avant que je m'en aille ? »

Les deux chiens aboyèrent, remuant la queue, au mot « dehors ». Harry sourit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le temps s'était calmé, il ne pleuvait plus que quelques gouttes. Un grognement le fit sursauter. Il se tourna vers ses chiens, étonné.

« Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il s'accroupit, posant une main sur la tête du plus grand des deux, qui grogna plus fort.

« Crabbe, Goyle, cessez donc de grogner, je v… »

« Bonsoir, Draco. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, puis il se redressa, l'air agacé.

« Blaise, je t'ai déjà dis, c'est Harry Ordered, main… »

Le blond s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase. La respiration sifflante. Une odeur de crasse et de vermine. Le souffle puant l'alcool bon marché. Ce n'était pas Blaise.

« Blaise ? Non, pas vraiment, Malfoy. Alors comme ça, tu te fais appeler Ordered, maintenant ? »

« Q-qui êtes vous ? »

« Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Mais toi, Draco Malfoy, tu es un traître. Et les traîtres finissent toujours par mourir un jour ou l'autre. AVADA KE… »

**OooOooOooO**

Haha, je suis vraiment sadique.

Bon, je sais, mes premiers chapitres sont toujours courts… Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite viendra rapidement, étant donné qu'elle est déjà écrite ! Mais à une condition : REVIEEEEWS !

Chantage ? Mais noooon *Air innocent.* Bon, d'accord, puisque ça marche pas…

Reviews ? *Noeils du chat potté.*

xD' Bisous tout le monde, à la prochaine !


	2. Chap 2 : Crabbe & Goyle

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Et hop là, voilà la suite ! Je n'ai eu qu'à la terminer, elle était déjà bien avancée. Ce chapitre fait une dizaine de pages word, comprenez ma satisfaction ! Lol.

Bonne lecture ! Bises.

**II – Crabbe & Goyle**

_« Q-qui êtes vous ? »_

_« Ça, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Mais toi, Draco Malfoy, tu es un traître. Et les traîtres finissent toujours par mourir un jour ou l'autre. AVADA KE… » _

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » s'écria une voix que Draco aurait reconnu entre milles. Il tomba sur les fesses, sonné, tandis que ses deux chiens aboyaient bruyamment, grognant. Le blond entendit le Sorcier hurler de douleur, puis un de ses chiens gémir. Le jeune homme maudit son handicap qui l'empêchait de voir ce qui se passait. Tremblant, haletant, il se redressa.

« Accio baguette ! » fit la voix du Sorcier inconnu. « Endoloris ! »

Surpris, Draco retomba, en proie à une grande douleur. Il poussa un cri déchirant, se tordant sur le sol, incapable de repousser son attaquant. L'esprit embrumé, il entendit faiblement que quelqu'un jetait un sort, et aussitôt, la douleur cessa. Il tenta de se relever, mais un bruit sourd suivit d'un rire hystérique le firent sursauter.

« Alors, Draco, on a sa garde rapprochée ? Ça ne suffira pas. »

A nouveau, la douleur s'empara du corps de Draco. Il tenta de résister, mais c'était malheureusement impossible. Lentement, la douleur reflua. Le jeune homme pâlit, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

« N-non… arrêtez… pas ça… »

Il eut alors l'impression qu'une main géante broyait son corps entre ses doigts. Compressé, dans l'incapacité de respirer, Draco laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur, alors qu'il aurait voulu hurler. Il sentit quelque chose craquer, mais ne sut pas ce que c'était.

Le sortilège Estrangula. Rares étaient les Sorciers à avoir inventé de nouveaux sortilèges, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en faisait partie. Il avait inventé bon nombre de sorts aussi mauvais et ignobles que les Sortilèges Impardonnables, si ce n'est plus. Estrangula en faisait partie. Pire que le Doloris, il broyait le corps humain. Cassant les os, éclatant les organes internes. La mort était longue, douloureuse. Atroce.

Draco hurla. Sa tête allait exploser, il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur était indescriptible. Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Le blond entendit un cri de douleur.

« Accio portoloin ! »

Le Sorcier eut un sourire mauvais tandis qu'une branche de bois atterrissait dans sa main, puis il disparut.

« Enfoiré de Mangemort ! »

Draco tressaillit.

« B-Blaise, c'est toi ? »

Le métis se tourna vers son meilleur ami et vit qu'il était blanc comme un linge, étalé sur le sol, en sueur. Son bras et sa jambe gauche formaient un angle étrange. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Blaise pâlit et se précipita vers lui, complètement paniqué.

« Par Merlin, Draco ! »

« Harry… c'est Harry, maintenant… »

L'ancien Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il traita son meilleur ami d'imbécile, la voix rauque. Plus têtu que Draco – _Harry_, se corrigea-t-il avec une grimace – ça n'existait pas. Il glissa un bras sous les genoux de son ami et le souleva. Le blond rougit et fronça les sourcils.

« Lâche-moi, Zabini, je suis aveugle, pas unijambiste ! Je peux marcher ! »

« Avec une jambe cassée ? »

Le blond jura.

« Je vais devoir transplaner, il faut t'emmener à Ste Mangouste. »

« Pas question ! s'écria Draco. Je ne retournerai pas là-bas ! Et pas question de transplaner ! Plus de Magie pour moi, tu le sais ! »

« Dra… Harry, corrigea-t-il en voyant l'air furieux de son meilleur ami, sois raisonnable bon sang ! »

« Je n'irai pas à Ste Mangouste. »

Blaise soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête !

« Je suppose que tu n'as aucune potion ? demanda-t-il avant de grimacer en voyant Draco secouer la tête négativement. Bien. Je vais t'emmener chez moi. »

« Je… »

« Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser crever ici ! »

« Non, Blaise. Mes chiens ? » murmura Draco d'une petite voix.

Le métis entrouvrit la bouche, puis soupira, attendri par l'air inquiet de son ami. Il se tourna alors vers les deux chiens. L'un d'eux était allongé sur le sol, la respiration faible, tandis que l'autre gémissait doucement à côté, inquiet pour son compagnon.

« Ils vont bien. » mentit Blaise avant de faire venir à lui un bout de bois. « Portus. »

Il s'approcha des deux chiens, tenant toujours fermement Draco. Il s'accroupit, posa une main du blond sur le chien allongé, et la sienne sur l'autre. De sa main droite, il prit le portoloin.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Seamus avait passé une journée épuisante. A croire que les Sorciers s'étaient passé le mot pour se blesser ou s'empoisonner aujourd'hui. Être Medicomage n'était pas de tout repos ! Mais il aimait son travail. L'ancien Gryffondor s'était découvert une passion – et un don - pour les soins pendant la Guerre. Il avait sauvé beaucoup de vies. Il s'était donc vu diplômé de Médicomagie à l'âge de dix-neuf ans.

Seamus entra dans une boutique de fleurs, trempé. Le temps était vraiment pourri à Londres. Il pleuvait depuis trois jours ! Pourtant, il était habitué. Mais en éternel optimiste, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'un jour, il ferait beau en plein milieu du mois d'Octobre.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je peux vous aider ? »

« Bonjour, dit Seamus avec un sourire en se tournant vers la vendeuse, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts et aux joues recouvertes de tâches de rousseur. Je voudrais des Orchidées. »

« Oh ? Bien. Vous savez comment entretenir une orchidée ? »

« Oui », mentit l'ancien Gryffondor. Les plantes étaient entretenues magiquement au Cimetière des Sorciers Morts au Combat.

« Suivez-moi. »

La vendeuse le mena vers le fond de la boutique. Là, sur une grosse étagère, se trouvaient plusieurs pots contenant des Orchidées. Seamus flasha tout de suite sur une espèce plutôt simple et répandue. Les fleurs étaient totalement blanches.

« Celle-ci. » murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Une Dendrobium phalænopsis ? C'est un bon choix. Simple mais très belle orchidée. »

« Oui. »

« Il vous faut autre chose ? »

« J'aimerais… commença-t-il avant de réfléchir. Sept lys blancs et un bouquet de 23 roses rouges. »

La jeune fille le regarda, l'air légèrement étonnée, mais ne posa aucune question. Elle se dirigea dans la réserve, et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec les fleurs. Elle commença par le bouquet de roses.

« C'est pour… ? »

« Un anniversaire. »

Elle sourit et tendit une petite carte et un stylo.

« Tenez, si vous voulez écrire un petit mot. »

Seamus la remercia avec un sourire ravi, et prit ce qu'elle lui donnait. Il hésita un instant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et finit par écrire tout simplement :

_« Joyeux anniversaire, maudit Serpent._

_Compte sur moi pour te faire subir 23 folies ce soir._

_Je t'aime. »_

Les joues roses, il referma la carte. Il rendit son stylo à la vendeuse, et elle glissa la carte dans le ruban qu'elle enroula autour du bouquet.

« Je dois séparer les lys ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

La demoiselle s'exécuta. Une fois son travail finit, elle fit payer Seamus. Le pot de l'orchidée sous un bras, les sept lys dans une main et le bouquet de rose dans l'autre, le Médicomage sortit de la boutique après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée à la jeune fille. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller loin, ainsi chargé, il n'aurait pas fait long feu. Seamus se glissa dans une ruelle sombre et transplana.

Il se retrouva devant le portail du cimetière. Il rattrapa de justesse un lys en grommellent.

« Tu es bien chargé, Seamus ! » fit une voix dans son dos. Il se retourna pour faire face à Ginny Weasley – ou plutôt Nott, puisqu'elle allait se marier avec Théodore. Elle s'approcha de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny avait beaucoup grandit en cinq ans. Pas seulement physiquement. Elle était beaucoup plus mature, aussi. Ses cheveux roux autrefois très long étaient coupés courts, ne lui arrivant plus qu'un peu en bas des oreilles. Ses yeux bleus étaient moins rieurs qu'avant, mais elle avait retrouvé le sourire. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir très simples, ainsi qu'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit. Elle était vraiment ravissante.

« Bonsoir, Ginny. »

Il lui fit la bise, et remarqua seulement qu'elle avait trois roses blanches dans la main. Elle ne lui posa pas de question et s'empara du pot d'orchidées.

« Tu permets que je te file un coup de main ? »

« C'est pas de refus. »

Avec un sourire, ils entrèrent dans le cimetière. Toutes les tombes étaient faites de marbre blanc. Au-dessus, à la place des croix chrétiennes qui se trouvaient en général dans les cimetières moldus, se trouvaient des créatures magiques ou des anges. Ils se dirigèrent vers un coin reculé du cimetière. Il y avait une petite barrière, et sur la porte se trouvait une plaque de métal sur laquelle était gravé : « Les Valeureux Sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Seamus déglutit avec difficulté, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, un sentiment lourd et désagréable lui plombait l'estomac. _Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?_

Ginny déposa l'orchidée sur le sol et se dirigea vers une tombe, les yeux humides. Elle posa alors sa première rose blanche sur la tombe d'Arthur Weasley. La statue du Phénix aux ailes déployées s'anima alors lentement. La créature se pencha et prit la rose dans son bec, puis reprit sa forme originelle, brandissant ainsi la rose comme un chevalier brandirait son épée. L'ancienne Gryffondor étouffa un sanglot.

Seamus la regarda donner une autre rose au lion qui servait de statue à la tombe de Fred Weasley. Puis elle alla à l'autre bout du cimetière des Sorciers de l'Ordre et déposa sa dernière rose sur la tombe de Pansy Parkinson, puisque la gueule de son chien contenait déjà un petit bouquet de roses rouges.

Le jeune Médicomage prit alors son orchidée et la déposa sur la tombe de Dean Thomas.

**/** _« Seamus, cours ! »_

_« Par Merlin, Dean, il n'est pas question que je t'abandonne ! »_

_« Seamus, va-t'en ! Dépêche-toi ! »_

_« NON ! »_

_Dean, le visage déformé par la douleur, jeta un sort pour rendre son meilleur ami invisible aux yeux des Mangemorts qui arrivaient. _

_« Dégage, sombre imbécile ! Déga… »_

_« Estrangula ! »_

_« DEAN ! » _**/**

Il secoua la tête, refusant de repenser à cette scène atroce. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, tandis qu'il se redressait.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, vieux frère. Compte toujours sur moi pour te mettre une raclée quand on se reverra là-haut. »

Seamus déposa ses lys, la gorge nouée. Un sur la tombe de Fred, un autre sur celle d'Arthur Weasley. Il vit alors Ginny sourire, apparemment émue qu'il ait pensé à son frère et son père. Le Médicomage déposa ensuite un lys sur la tombe de Pansy Parkinson. Il fit signe à Ginny de le suivre, et alla déposer deux autres lys sur la tombe de Crabbe et Goyle junior.

« Oh, tu as aussi pensé à eux. »

« Oui. »

« Et les deux derniers ? »

« Viens. »

Seamus prit la main de la jeune fille, et la conduisit jusqu'à la tombe de Rubeus Hagrid. Elle sourit et prit le lys qu'il lui tendait pour tendre la fleur au dragonneau qui la prit dans sa bouche avant de reprendre sa place de statue.

« Il adorait les Dragons… » murmura Ginny avec un sourire.

« Hagrid a toujours eut une passion pour les grosses bestioles. »

Les deux anciens Gryffondors se déplacèrent sur la gauche et se retrouvèrent face à la tombe de Severus Rogue. Seamus sourit en voyant l'inscription.

« Au Prince de Sang-Mêlé, cet homme toujours dans l'ombre, sans qui pourtant, jamais je n'aurais pu vaincre. »

« Harry a fait faire ça récemment. » dit la rouquine en effleurant les lettres gravées dans la pierre du bout des doigts.

Seamus tendit son lys blanc au corbeau, qui prit la fleur dans son bec. La statue agita deux fois ses ailes, comme pour remercier l'ancien élève, et se figea.

« C'est dingue, murmura le Médicomage, même Rogue me manque. »

Il se tourna vers Ginny et se raidit en voyant qu'elle pleurait. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et prit son amie dans ses bras, pour la serrer tendrement contre lui.

« J'aurais tant aimé… j'aurais tant aimé qu'ils soient tous à mon mariage. »

Seamus se mordit la lèvre et la berça doucement. Il ne dit rien, sachant très bien qu'aucune parole ne pourrait la réconforter. Elle finit par s'écarter, et sécha ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Je… je vais rentrer. Théodore doit m'attendre. »

« Je vais faire de même. »

« Passe le bonjour à ton homme, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Oh, et souhaite lui un bon anniversaire ! »

« Compte sur moi. »

Il la regarda transplaner, et alla chercher son bouquet de roses qu'il avait laissées près de la tombe de Dean.

« Allez, bye tout le monde. » souffla-t-il avant de transplaner à son tour.

**OoO**

Seamus arriva directement dans son salon. Il se dépêcha de peindre un air enjoué sur son visage, ne voulant pas que son amant s'inquiète inutilement.

« Je suis rentré ! »

Pas de réponse. Seamus fronça les sourcils. Il monta à l'étage, mais ne trouva personne.

« Putain, Blaise, tu me fais MAL ! » s'exclama une voix en bas.

Seamus sursauta et dévala les escaliers, pour se trouver face à un spectacle des plus étrange. Blaise Zabini serrait un jeune homme blond contre lui, l'air paniqué, entouré par deux gros chiens qui gémissaient.

« B-Blaise ? » murmura Seamus en s'approchant. Il posa son bouquet sur le bar. « Qu'est-ce que… »

« Merlin, Seamus, dis-moi que tu peux soigner Drake ! »

« Drake… ? Oh, par les couilles de Merlin, Draco Malfoy ! »

« Non, Merlin en personne, alors je ne te permets pas de parler de mes couilles. » marmonna le blond, l'air furibond.

« Je… Ok, Blaise, allonge le là, dit Seamus en faisant apparaître un lit au beau milieu de son salon. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Estrangula. » répondit le métis comme si cela expliquait tout.

Seamus pâlit et s'approcha de Draco. En effet, il avait le bras et la jambe cassés. Et il avait certainement été touché ailleurs, étant donné que du sang s'écoulait sur son menton.

« O-ok, je… Blaise, arrête de me tourner autour, tu me stresses. Va me chercher ma mallette de soins. »

L'ancien Serpentard ne répliqua pas et monta à l'étage en courant, il revint quelques secondes après, ladite mallette dans les bras. Seamus l'ouvrit grâce à un sort et fit venir à lui deux fioles de potions. Il en tendit une à Draco.

« Bois ça, Malfoy, dépêche-toi. »

Le blond ne bougea pas, il se mordit simplement la lèvre inférieure. Le Médicomage s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Tu es… »

« Aveugle, oui, par Merlin, je suis aveugle, donne moi cette fichue potion ! »

Ébranlé, Seamus glissa la fiole entre les doigts de Draco qui but la potion d'une traite. Le Médicomage attendit quelques secondes, puis s'empara du bras cassé du jeune Malfoy.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en pressant douloureusement le bras.

« Non. »

Dans un craquement sinistre, Seamus remit les os en place, et jeta un sort pour qu'ils se ressoudent. Puis il fit de même avec la jambe. Enfin, il prit la seconde fiole.

« Elle va soigner tes organes internes, s'ils ont été touchés. »

Il porta la fiole aux lèvres de Draco qui but le contenu.

« Il a besoin de repos. » murmura l'ancien Gryffondor avant de déplacer le lit jusque dans la chambre d'amis d'un sort.

« Attends ! fit la voix paniquée de Draco Malfoy. Crabbe et Goyle ! »

Seamus manqua de laisser tomber le lit et Draco avec. Crabbe et Goyle ? Mais pourquoi parlait-il de ses défunts amis ? Il délirait… ? Blaise se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« Les chiens. »

Seamus écarquilla les yeux. Ok… Malfoy délirait vraiment, pour appeler ses chiens comme ça.

« J'm'en occupe. Tu peux dormir tranquille. »

Il referma la porte de la chambre d'amis, et étouffa un fou rire.

« C-Crabbe, Goyle ! S-ses chiens ! Par Merlin ! »

« Il n'allait pas les appeler Vincent et Gregory. » répliqua Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Seamus se pencha vers les deux chiens et entreprit de les soigner. Une fois sur pattes, les deux animaux réclamèrent leur maître. Le Médicomage ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'amis et les regarda s'allonger près du lit de Draco.

Seamus sourit, et sentit deux bras puissants l'entourer. Il frissonna.

« Merci, petit lion. » souffla Blaise à son oreille avant de la mordiller tendrement.

Seamus se tira brusquement de son étreinte.

« Toi ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant sur lui. Stupide serpent, vile et vicieux ! Draco Malfoy ? DRACO MALFOY ? »

« Q-quoi ? »

« Draco Malfoy, le type qui a disparu sans laisser de traces depuis cinq ans ! Je rentre chez moi, persuadé d'y retrouver mon Serpentard abruti pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, et il débarque avec un Draco Malfoy à moitié démantibulé, et AVEUGLE ! »

Blaise baissa la tête, l'air penaud.

« Je veux des explications. Tout. De. Suite. »

« Eh bien… Draco n'avait pas vraiment disparu. Il est… Bon, je dois tout te raconter depuis le début. Voilà, pendant la guerre, Dray est devenu aveugle. J'ignore comment, il a toujours refusé de me le dire. Et… suite à… ce qu'il a dû faire en tant que Mangemort, il a juré qu'il n'utiliserait plus jamais la magie. Et il a quitté le monde magique. Ça fait cinq ans que Draco vit comme un Moldu, se faisant appeler Harry Ordered. Il a un boulot moldu, des amis moldus… il vit seul, avec ses deux chiens. Et ce soir… il s'est fait attaqué par un fanatique. Un Mangemort, si tu préfères. »

« Et il a fait appel à toi ? »

Blaise sembla terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Non… je… j'ai transplané et je l'ai sauvé. Parce que… tu sais, certains soirs, quand je te disais que j'avais une réunion pour le boulot… ? »

« … Oui… ? »

« Eh bien j'étais avec Draco. Je suis son seul contact avec le monde magique. Il… voulait que je sois le seul sorcier au courant pour son handicap et son choix de vie. Avec toi, ça fait deux maintenant. »

« Ça fait cinq ans que tu vois Malfoy en secret ? » souffla Seamus, tremblant de rage.

« Je lui avait promis que je ne le dirai à personne ! Et ne te fais pas d'idées, Seam', c'est juste mon meilleur ami ! Oh je t'en prie, tu es tellement mignon quand tu es jaloux, mais je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute ! »

Seamus ferma les yeux et se calma lentement.

« Draco doit aller voir un Auror. »

« T'as raison, va lui dire. » ricana Blaise. « Il t'enverra paître méchamment. »

L'Irlandais se blottit dans les bras de son amant, une petite moue sur les lèvres.

« Malfoy est un type bizarre. Et en plus… je suppose que l'on va devoir annuler pour ce soir. »

« Oh, je suis vraiment désolé, Seam', je sais que tu avais tout préparé pour mon anniversaire. »

« C'est rien. La santé de Malfoy passe avant nos petits plaisirs. »

Seamus se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Blaise tendrement. L'ancien Serpentard l'enlaça, glissant sa main dans le dos du Medicomage. Ils se séparèrent les joues et les lèvres rougies.

Blaise se dirigea vers la cuisine, et remarqua le bouquet de roses. Il regarda son amant, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

« Oh, fit Seamus en rougissant, c'est pour toi. Il y en a 23 ! »

« Ça fait un sacré bouquet. »

L'ancien Serpentard sourit et prit le bouquet. Il détacha la petite carte et lut le mot qui y était écrit. Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans son regard tandis qu'un sourire carnassier ornait ses fines lèvres.

« Oh vraiment ? dit-il avant de s'approcher de Seamus d'une démarche féline et sensuelle. Drake dort… et si on montait à l'étage, histoire de voir de quoi tu es capable, petit Lion ? »

« Vile Serpent. » répliqua Seamus avant de l'embrasser avec fougue.

**OoO**

« O-oh, put… putain, Seam'… » gémit Blaise en glissant ses longs doigts fins dans la chevelure un peu en bataille de son amant.

Ce dernier sourit et caressa l'érection de l'ancien Serpentard de sa langue mutine, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Le corps de rêve de Blaise était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, son torse musclé et imberbe, à la peau bronzée se soulevait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration. Il se cambra légèrement, cherchant plus de contact, voulant à tout prix que la bouche de son petit Lion l'entoure. Le Médicomage ne se fit pas attendre plus longtemps et prit le membre érigé en bouche. Blaise émit un râle rauque, électrisant Seamus.

« Zabini, si tu dégageais ta queue de la bouche de Finnigan, ce dernier pourrait peut-être s'occuper de moi. »

Les deux amants sursautèrent, Seamus se recula brusquement et Blaise grogna de frustration. L'ancien Gryffondor s'empara des draps et couvrit sa nudité dans un pur réflexe. Il jeta un regard noir à Draco Malfoy.

« Ça va pas, Malfoy ? »

« J't'en prie, Finnigan, j'ai rien vu », répliqua Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

Seamus baissa la tête, rouge de honte.

« Dray… j'aimerais savoir comment tu fais. » marmonna Blaise.

« Comment je fais quoi ? »

« Comment tu fais pour savoir ce qu'on faisait ! » s'exclama le métis tandis que son amant le foudroyait du regard.

« Oh, ça, gloussa Draco. C'est simple. J'espère que, histoire de préserver ton honneur, tu ne te laisses pas baiser par cet Irlandais. Et vu tes gémissements, il n'était pas en train de te tricoter une écharpe. Ah et si je suis aveugle, je ne suis pas sourd pour autant. C'est étrange, fit-il en baissant le ton, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une confidence, depuis que je suis aveugle, j'entends très bien les bruits de _sussions_. »

Le blond ricana, tandis que son meilleur ami souriait d'un air malsain – pervers – et que Seamus cachait son visage cramoisi dans sa couverture.

« Bon, euh… oublions ça. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Dray ? »

« Demander si ton cher et tendre avait quelque chose contre le mal de crâne. »

Seamus grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « c'est pour ça qu'il nous dérange en pleine action ? » Il se leva sous l'œil appréciateur de son amant et enfila un boxer.

« Suis-moi, Malfoy. »

Il sortit de la pièce et descendit dans le salon. Aussitôt, les bergers allemands du blond se jetèrent sur lui, aboyant comme des bien heureux.

« Merde, grogna Draco, mes clébards t'aiment bien. »

Seamus ricana et caressa les chiens. Ils semblaient totalement remis de leurs blessures, tout comme leur maître. Quoi que, l'ancien Serpentard demeurait un peu pâlot – du moins, plus que dans ses souvenirs. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet. Il s'approcha de Draco et lui fit boire la potion.

« C'est dégueulasse. » marmonna le blond.

Au même moment, Blaise descendit dans le salon, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama en soie vert. Les deux chiens allèrent lui faire la fête, faisant sourire bêtement le Serpentard.

« T'as pas honte de nous sortir du lit à sept heures du matin un samedi, Dray ? »

« Il est sept heures ? Vous étiez en train de baiser à sept heures du mat' ? Purée, vous êtes pires que des lapins ! Et puis… Merde ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Blaise.

« Hier soir… j'étais censé dîner avec Marina ! Bordel… elle est capable d'avoir appelé la police pour me retrouver ! Et ensuite, elle me tuera ! »

Le blond était encore plus pâle, ce qui étonna vraiment Seamus.

« Marina ? La Moldue ? »

Cette fois-ci, le Médicomage manqua d'en tomber à la renverse. Malfoy, dîner avec une Moldue ? C'était totalement impossible ! Non seulement il devait dîner avec elle, mais en plus, il semblait bien la connaître, et Blaise aussi. Alors… Malfoy fréquentait des Moldus ?

« Malfoy… T'es… différent. »

« Évidemment, Finnigan, tu croyais que j'allais rester le sale petit con arrogant fier de son imbécile de père ? » répliqua Draco, sur un ton froid, aussi mordant qu'un blizzard en Sibérie. Seamus baissa la tête.

« Je… non, bien sûr que non, je suis désolé, Malfoy. »

« Bon, ça suffit vous deux. Dray, t'auras qu'à appeler Marina, et lui expliquer que… »

« Que j'me suis fait attaqué par un Mage Noir détraqué ? » fit le blond, sarcastique.

« Non, imbécile. Que t'as eu un quelconque empêchement. T'as toujours été très doué pour jouer la comédie, j'suis sûr qu'elle te croira. »

Le blond grimaça et passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu en bataille. C'était la première fois que Seamus le voyait ainsi.

« Seam', j'ai faim. » minauda Blaise à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

« Ouais, Finnigan, rends-toi utile un peu. »

Le Médicomage soupira avec un air exaspéré. Il préféra se taire et préparer le petit-déjeuner. Blaise mena Draco à table et l'aida à s'asseoir, faisant la sourde oreille lorsque son ami lui dit qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul.

L'Irlandais vint quelques minutes plus tard avec les œufs et le bacon. Blaise amena le reste. Ils commencèrent à petit-déjeuner en silence. Crabbe et Goyle – les chiens, évidemment – réclamèrent leur part. Seamus sourit, il avait prévu assez de bacon pour en donner aux chiens, ce qu'il fit, les regardant se chamailler pour un bout de viande.

« Blaise… commença Draco l'air un peu hésitant. Comment… je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez moi, hier soir ? »

Blaise sembla mal à l'aise, mais le blond ne pouvait le voir.

« Je suis venu te sauver la vie, t'as pas remarqué ? »

« Sois pas stupide, grogna-t-il, tu ne savais pas qu'on allait m'attaquer ! Je te connais, tu m'aurais enfermé quelque part où personne ne pourrait m'atteindre. Je t'avais dit que je ne serais pas chez moi, tu as bonne mémoire, Blaise, tu n'étais donc pas là pour me rendre visite. Donc je reformule ma question : comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger ? »

Blaise se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Seamus les regardait en silence, se posant la même question que Draco.

« Vu ton silence prolongé, je devine que ta réponse ne va pas me plaire, Blaise. Mais je veux savoir. Alors dépêche-toi. Je suis aveugle et je n'ai pas ma baguette, mais je peux encore te coller un pain pour te motiver. »

« Dray, tu… bon, d'accord. Mais ne m'en veux pas, ok ? Voilà, j'ai… j'ai ensorcelé tes chiens. »

« Pardon ? »

« Crabbe et Goyle sont ensorcelés… comme je sais que tes chiens ne te quittent presque jamais, je leur ai lancé un sort pour que je puisse être avertis s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit. »

L'ancien Serpentard tremblait de rage. Et encore, le terme était faible. S'il avait pu, il aurait certainement jeté un regard haineux à son ami – qui allait finir par ne plus l'être s'il continuait ses conneries.

« Et c'est quoi, la prochaine bonne nouvelle ? Tu as jeté un sort à Marina et Allen, aussi ? Putain, Blaise ! Pas de magie, c'est PAS DE MAGIE ! J'ai eu ma dose ! Ça suffit, je rentre. »

Draco se releva, l'air furieux, mais Blaise fut plus rapide, il le rattrapa par le bras.

« Drake, je ne te laisserais pas repartir. »

« Ah oui ? Et c'est toi qui vas m'en empêcher ? »

« Essaye de transplaner, Mr Pas-de-Magie, que je rigole. »

« Zabini, je ne te… »

« Malfoy, ta gueule ! répliqua Blaise, hors de lui. Je me fais du souci pour toi, merde ! Un espèce de timbré a voulu te tuer pour un type qui est mort il y a cinq ans, tu es maigre comme un clou, blanc comme un linge et tu fumes comme un pompier ! Merde, à la fin, reprends-toi ! »

Draco ne bougeait plus. La bouche entrouverte, comme s'il allait répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

« J'veux pas… te perdre, murmura Blaise. T'es mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a dix ans. Le seul qui me reste avec Théodore. J'ai perdu assez de proches comme ça. »

Le jeune Malfoy se mordit la lèvre. Il avança doucement sa main tremblante vers le visage de son ami, et frôla sa joue. Il sentit qu'elle était humide. Il se rapprocha de Blaise et le prit dans ses bras.

« J'suis désolé, Blaise, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. J'suis désolé. »

« On devient pire que des Poufsouffles. » marmonna le métis avant de serrer Draco contre lui.

Ils finirent par se lâcher, un peu embarrassés, tandis que Seamus se rapprochait d'eux.

« Tu dois aller voir la BAM, Malfoy. » dit-il avec un air soucieux.

« La quoi ? »

« Brigade Anti-Mangemorts. Ils trouveront celui qui t'a attaqué rapidement, et tu seras tranquille. »

Draco eut alors l'air d'un enfant apeuré. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Blaise passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas… j'veux pas qu'on me voie… Je… J'pourrais pas. »

« Alors j'irais pour toi, dit le métis. Seamus a raison. »

« Pas question ! Je… je ne veux pas avoir affaire aux Aurors ! »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Attendre qu'il revienne te tuer et appeler la… _police_ ? »

Seamus s'étonna de voir Malfoy si défait, si peu sûr de lui. Mais aussi si effrayé. Lui qui était maître de ses émotions, d'habitude ! L'ancien Gryffondor secoua la tête, se sentant stupide. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas revu Malfoy, les gens changeaient en cinq ans. L'héritier des Malfoy n'était plus le même. Il était devenu adulte. Même si apparemment, il lui arrivait encore de se conduire comme un enfant.

« Très bien, marmonna Draco avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. J'irai. »

**OooOooOooO**

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir baclée… M'enfin j'espère que le chap' vous a plut quand même ! n_n

A savoir que j'ai commencé à écrire la suite, hélas, je m'en vais pendant une dizaine de jours en Normandie, et je n'aurais pas d'ordi ! Donc il me faudra le temps de recopier le tout sur word, de corriger et enfin de publier la suite. Donc pas avant dix ou quinze jours pour la suite, désolée !

Gros bisous tout le monde !


	3. Chap 3 : Vacances en France

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Voilà enfin la suite ! Bonne lecture ;)

**III- Vacances en France.**

_Trois jours plus tôt._

Harry James Potter se réveilla d'excellente humeur. En effet, pour une fois, il avait passé une très bonne nuit, sans être réveillé par un quelconque cauchemar. Et tout ça sans potion de sommeil sans rêve ! A croire que ses vacances en France l'apaisaient réellement. Finalement, Ron n'avait pas eu tort de l'envoyer chez Bill et Fleur pour prendre un peu de repos. La Magie Française avait quelque chose de féerique. Il existait tellement de lieux historiques Sorciers qu'Harry se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas tous les visiter en trois semaines !

Le jeune homme s'étira longuement et bâilla deux ou trois fois avant de se lever. La chambre que Bill et Fleur lui avaient prêté était vraiment magnifique. Les murs étaient d'un jaune très pâle, et la moquette bleu nuit. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin dont les draps étaient bleus eux aussi, avec des étoiles blanches dessus. Une immense armoire était à sa disposition, ainsi qu'un miroir, juste en face de lui.

Harry attrapa ses lunettes – elles étaient nouvelles, rectangulaires et percées, ainsi, adieu les affreuses montures, bonjour la discrétion – puis il regarda son reflet avec attention. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus des épaules, il ne les avait coupés que très récemment. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi verts, comme ceux de sa mère. Le Quidditch – qu'il pratiquait beaucoup moins maintenant à cause de son travail très prenant – avait fait de lui un homme musclé et svelte. Le Survivant-Qui-Avait-Vaincu était devenu un Sorcier très séduisant.

Le Gryffondor passa alors ses doigts sur une fine cicatrice qu'il avait à la joue droite. Elle lui rappelait inexorablement son ex petit ami, Joey. Ce dernier l'avait pris pour un con, une célébrité qu'on baise pour la gloire, et qu'on jette par la suite. Juste avant qu'ils ne se séparent, Joey avait trompé le jeune Auror avec un Moldu. Harry ne l'avait pas supporté, et ils s'étaient battus. Joey lui avait alors donné un violent coup de poing, la bague qu'il portait au majeur avait écorché la joue du Survivant, lui laissant une cicatrice de plus et un affreux souvenir.

Harry allait finir par croire qu'il était maudit. Il avait découvert son homosexualité lors de sa septième année, après avoir définitivement rompu avec Ginny Weasley. Cela lui avait fait peur, l'avait dégoûté de lui-même. Mais il avait finit par s'y faire. Après la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait mis deux ans à réapprendre à vivre. Les morts, les tortures, la douleur physique et morale… Il avait bien faillit devenir fou, assaillit chaque nuit par des images atroces. Mais ses amis l'avaient soutenu, aidé.

Harry secoua la tête et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il était en vacances en France pour se reposer et oublier, pas pour ressasser de vieux souvenirs pénibles. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, et se glissa sous la douche. Cela lui permit de se réveiller et de se remettre les idées en place. Une fois propre, il se sécha les cheveux grâce à un sort et les laissa ainsi. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais réussit à les coiffer. Il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit son armoire. Il enfila un boxer vert foncé, une chemise blanche et un jean cigarette noir. Il mit ses chaussettes et entreprit de lacer ses Converses. Il hésita un instant, mais décida de ne pas mettre de lentilles aujourd'hui. Ses lunettes suffiraient.

Le jeune Auror sortit de sa chambre, traversa le long couloir et descendit les escaliers blancs du Manoir Weasley. Il pénétra dans le vaste salon, et y trouva Bill, affalé sur le canapé, l'air épuisé, somnolant. Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours aussi longs, et son éternel crochet de serpent pendait à son oreille. Mais son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés. De nombreuses cicatrices se trouvaient sur ses joues et son nez, l'une d'entre elles barrant même sa paupière gauche. Souvenirs de l'horrible Greyback. Harry s'approcha de lui en silence, et tira la couverture bleue sur le corps du roux. Ce dernier grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« Nnh, Harry ? »

« Oh, désolé, Bill, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Bill se frotta les yeux et se redressa péniblement. Il étouffa un bâillement.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Ça va aller ? »

« Bah, je commence à m'y faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été mordu, les transformations ne sont pas complètes. Je deviens juste insupportable, répondit le rouquin avec un faux sourire amusé aux lèvres. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, Lupin et Artemis endurent bien pire que moi. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il avait assisté à plusieurs transformations de Remus Lupin. La première lors de sa troisième année à Poudlard, et les autres, pendant la Guerre. Il avait vu la douleur déformer les traits de son ancien professeur de DCFM, entendu ses cris déchirants. Il savait que les Loup-Garous souffraient atrocement à chaque pleine lune. Et Bill avait eu énormément de chance que Greyback l'ait attaqué un soir de nuit sans lune.

« Déjà levé, Harry ? » fit une voix à l'accent Français très prononcé dans leur dos. Le Survivant se retourna, un petit sourire aux lèvres, regardant Fleur descendre les marches des escaliers blancs. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés, elle ne portait qu'une nuisette argentée et un gilet de Bill sur ses épaules. Son ventre arrondis par ses huit mois de grossesse la rendait magnifique, elle rayonnait de bonheur, et ce depuis que Seamus Finnigan avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle ait un enfant avec Bill sans qu'il soit affecté par la semi-lycanthropie de ce dernier.

Elle alla vers son mari, l'air soucieux, et lui demanda comment il se sentait, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je vais bien, Fleur. »

Les trois jeunes adultes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, dans laquelle un délicieux déjeuner à la Française les attendaient, préparé par les Elfes de Maison. Ils se mirent assis et commencèrent à manger.

« Puisque c'est ton dernier jour ici, je comptais te faire visiter le lieu le plus magique de France, Harry. » dit alors Fleur avec un sourire éclatant.

« Parce qu'il existe un endroit plus magique que le Paris Sorcier ? »

« Oh que oui ! Tu n'as pas encore visité le Mont St Michel Sorcier !s'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu verras, c'est magnifique. »

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner, parlant de choses et d'autres, puis Fleur et Bill allèrent se préparer. Harry les attendit dans le salon, rêvassant tranquillement. Les deux époux, propres et habillés, le rejoignirent enfin.

« J'ai envie de te faire passer par le côté Moldu, histoire de t'épater encore plus, murmura la jeune Sorcière. Nous irons en balai. »

Les yeux d'Harry brillèrent comme ceux d'un enfant : cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas volé ! Il fit venir son Foudroyant (le dernier balai sortit, offert par Ron et Hermione) jusqu'à lui. Les trois Sorciers sortirent dans le parc du Manoir Weasley, et enfourchèrent leurs balais, avant de décoller.

Harry souriait comme jamais, le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, faisait rosir ses joues, ébouriffait ses cheveux, et il adorait ça. Fleur passa devant, indiquant le chemin, et ils volèrent à toute allure, jusqu'au Mont St Michel.

Ils se posèrent non loin de l'entrée principale, sans qu'aucun Moldu ne les voie grâce au sort d'invisibilité qui les couvrait. Ils rapetissèrent leurs balais et se glissèrent dans la file de touristes. Harry regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement ; c'était réellement magnifique. Fleur, semblant avoir lu dans ses pensées, se pencha vers lui et souffla à son oreille :

« Et encore, ce n'est rien. »

Fleur et Bill le conduisirent dans un coin, la jeune femme pressa alors sa main sur quelques pierres de la muraille, comme Hagrid l'avait fait au Chemin de Traverse, alors qu'Harry n'avait que onze ans. Aussitôt, le décor autour d'eux changea. Les boutiques Moldues laissèrent place à des boutiques de Sorciers, et la file de touriste à des habitants tout aussi Sorciers qui faisaient leurs courses. Il y avait aussi de nombreuses créatures qu'Harry n'avait jamais vues.

« Par Merlin, c'est… »

« N'est-ce pas ? » gloussa Fleur, ravie.

« La France est un pays fantastique ! » s'exclama Harry dans la langue natale de la jeune femme, avec un accent déplorable, ce qui la fit rire.

Elle se calma d'un coup, posant brusquement une main sur son ventre, ce qui paniqua Bill. Il se précipita vers elle, l'air affolé.

« Fleur, qu'est-ce qu… »

« Il a bougé ! fit-elle, émerveillée. Elle s'empara de la main de son époux et la posa sur son ventre. Tu sens ? Encore ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse face à ce couple débordant de bonheur. Il se demanda un instant si ses parents avaient été aussi heureux lorsqu'ils attendaient sa naissance. Il secoua doucement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Viens, Harry, on va te montrer quelque chose. »

Les deux Sorciers entraînèrent le Survivant avec eux, et pénétrèrent dans une taverne, saluant la vieille Harpie derrière le comptoir au passage. Ils montèrent à l'étage et prirent la poudre de cheminette pour arriver dans une autre taverne, tout en haut du Mont.

« C'est pour éviter à Fleur de trop marcher, les escaliers sont trop fatigants. » murmura Bill à Harry.

Ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent sur les remparts. Le dernier des Potter s'avança, le vent balayant ses cheveux, et admira la superbe vue qu'il avait sur la mer. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, et vit quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle. Là se trouvaient des tribunes, ainsi que les buts dorés de Quidditch.

« Ça, Harry, c'est l'une des nombreuses particularité du Mont St Michel. Son terrain de Quidditch se trouve dans l'eau. » s'exclama Fleur pour couvrir le bruit du vent et des vagues, à cause de la marée haute.

« Incroyable… » murmura l'Auror, les yeux brillants.

**OooOooOooO**

« Bien, Harry, tu n'as rien oublié ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non, au pire, je reviendrai chercher ce qui me manque. »

Fleur sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue, Bill s'avança et lui serra la main.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé. »

« J'ai passé trois semaines fantastiques ! »

« C'est parfait, alors. Prends soin de toi. Et puis de toute façon, on se voit demain soir chez Sirius et Remus, ok ? »

« Évidemment. Au revoir, et merci pour tout. »

Harry prit sa valise dans une main et une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'autre. Il se plaça dans l'âtre de la cheminée, fit un dernier sourire au couple Weasley et jeta la poudre dans les flammes.

« Le Blockhaus. »

Le Survivant disparut.

_Fleur et Bill se regardèrent, l'air gêné._

_« Il n'a toujours pas changé le nom de sa maison… »_

_« Apparemment non. »_

Harry toussa, comme à chaque fois qu'il effectuait un voyage en cheminée. Il détestait ça. Il essaya de bouger, mais sa valise lui tomba sur le pied.

« Aïe, bordel à cul ! (1) » s'écria-t-il grossièrement en sautillant. Il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long dans son salon. Aussitôt, un chat au pelage noir lui fondit dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

« Non, Snape, tu me lâches ! SNAPE, SALETÉ DE CHAT, DÉGAGE TES GRIFFES DE MA CUISSE ! »

Le chaton miaula d'un air penaud, et consentit enfin à retirer ses griffes pointues de la cuisse de son maître. Il se frotta alors contre lui en ronronnant, comme pour se faire pardonner.

« Par Merlin, tu portes bien ton nom, sale bête, marmonna Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se redressa et grattouilla le chat entre les oreilles. Je t'ai manqué, j'espère ? »

L'animal miaula, et l'Auror se leva, le prenant dans une main.

« Ouh, Hermione t'as gavé, tu as pris du poids ! »

**OooOooOooO**

Le Survivant sortit de sa chambre, lavé et habillé, vers 19h00. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche à jabot, et par-dessus, une robe de Sorcier vert émeraude qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et sortit une boîte de nourriture pour chats d'un placard. Il versa les croquettes dans un bol, et aussitôt, l'audacieux Snape se jeta dessus, l'air affamé.

« Morfale. »

Harry le caressa tendrement, et prit la direction du salon. Face au miroir, il tenta de se recoiffer vite fait, mais c'était peine perdue. Alors il s'avança vers la cheminée.

« La Grotte. »

Les flammes devinrent vertes et il se retrouva dans un salon bien plus grand et luxueux que le sien. Un gros chien noir suivit par un garçon d'une dizaine d'années se précipitèrent vers lui. L'enfant avait les cheveux plutôt longs et noirs, ses yeux couleur ambre pétillaient d'une lueur enfantine et amusée.

« Bonsoir, Artemis. »

« Harry ! Salut ! »

« Sirius, tu pourrais accueillir tes invités mieux que ça ! » s'exclama Remus Lupin.

Le chien noir baissa la tête et se transforma en un Sirius Black au sourire amusé. Ses cheveux noirs étaient aussi longs que ceux d'Artemis qui s'amusait à imiter son père adoptif depuis quelques mois. Sirius portait une robe de Sorcier rouge, quant à Remus, il avait opté pour une noire. Artemis et Remus avaient les traits tirés, l'air fatigué. La pleine lune les avait une fois de plus épuisés. L'enfant était issu d'une famille de Sang Pur, et tous avaient disparu pendant la Guerre. Il s'était fait mordre par Greyback, lors d'une attaque. Personne n'avait voulu de lui. Remus et Sirius n'avaient supporté cette situation et l'avaient adopté alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans.

L'animagus s'avança vers le Survivant et lui serra la main avec chaleur, tandis que Fleur et Bill apparaissaient derrière lui. La jeune Française avait relevé ses cheveux blonds en un chignon élégant, et portait une robe de soirée rouge sang absolument magnifique. Bill quant à lui avait laissé ses cheveux roux détachés, à son oreille, à la place du croc de serpent se trouvait un petit morceau de métal. C'était un fragment du masque du Mangemort qui avait torturé puis assassiné Arthur Weasley. Bill l'avait traqué puis tué d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, après l'avoir longuement torturé.

Son frère Georges s'était percé l'oreille exprès pour faire de même avec un fragment du masque du Mangemort qui avait tué Fred. Harry frissonna à cette pensée. Georges était devenu totalement hystérique. Il avait forcé le Mangemort à s'infliger lui-même des blessures douloureuses avant de le regarder agoniser. Il avait ensuite décimé beaucoup d'autres partisans de Voldemort avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, abattu par la mort de son jumeau.

« Fleur, tu es superbe ! La grossesse te rend sublime ! » s'exclama alors Remus, mettant un terme aux réflexions du Survivant.

La jeune femme rougit.

« Vilain flatteur ! Je me sens grosse, laide et sur le point d'exploser ! »

« Ne dis pas d'âneries, tu es magnifique, ma chérie. » souffla Bill à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Harry prit le petit Artemis sur ses épaules, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'immense salle de bal du Manoir Black-Lupin. Ils y trouvèrent Charlie Weasley et son petit ami actuel, un certain Gabriel. Ginny Weasley et Théodore Nott, Georges et Angelina Weasley, ainsi que leur fils Fred. Ron et Hermione, dont le fils, Daniel, jouait avec Fred. Il y avait aussi Luna et Neville Longdubat et leur petite fille de six mois, Emma. Les jumelles Patil et leur petit ami, Seamus et Blaise, Colin et Denis Crivey. Sans oublier les professeurs de Poudlard, Mme Weasley et d'autres personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Tous étaient en tenue de soirée.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de saluer ses amis, déjà, Sirius –la voix amplifiée par un Sonorus – prit la parole.

« Sorciers, Sorcières, marmots et autres créatures, bonsoir. Je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu à l'appel. Sachez que Remus, Artemis et moi sommes ravis que cette soirée se déroule à la Grotte, Manoir ainsi nommé à cause des étranges bêtes poilues qui y résident. »

Il y eut quelques rires, tandis que Remus secouait la tête d'un air blasé.

« Ce soir, nous fêtons le jour de la mort de Voldemort, abattu il y a cinq ans par Harry Potter. Mais aussi et surtout, pour rendre hommage à tous ceux qui nous ont quitté. »

Harry baissa la tête, un nœud dans la gorge. Sirius agita sa baguette et des flûtes de champagne apparurent en face de chaque adulte. Harry s'empara de la sienne.

« Je lève mon verre à la Paix, qu'elle ne soit plus jamais perturbée. Que nos morts trouvent le repos. »

« Aux morts ! » firent les Sorciers en chœur.

Ils burent une gorgée de champagne, et l'animagus annula son Sonorus. Harry se dirigea lentement vers Ron et Hermione. Ses deux meilleurs amis lui sourirent et s'avancèrent.

« Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien, et vous trois ? »

« Très bien ! Daniel est enfin propre ! s'exclama Hermione avec fierté. Oh, et tes vacances en France ? »

« C'était génial, vraiment. Merci de m'avoir poussé à y aller. »

Le petit Daniel se précipita vers Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Survivant le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

« 'Arry ! 'Arry ! »

« Salut, toi. »

Il déposa Artemis à terre qui alla rejoindre ses pères adoptifs, et se pencha pour prendre la main que le petit Wealsey lui tendait.

« Serre la main ! Comme à Papa ! »

Harry s'exécuta, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, tandis que Ron rayonnait de fierté.

« C'est bien mon fils, ça ! »

Harry passa la quasi-totalité de la soirée à discuter avec ses anciens camarades de classe et certains de ses collègues, puis vint le moment de La Veillée. Tous les Sorciers présents à la soirée de la commémoration se rendirent dans le jardin du Manoir, baguette à la main. Le Survivant, comme chaque année, se mit en tête de la procession, éclairant le chemin d'un Lumos. Sirius et Remus se glissèrent à ses côtés, ainsi qu'Artemis. Harry rangea sa baguette et prit la main du petit garçon. Sirius prit son autre main avant de se saisir de celle de Remus. Derrière eux, les Sorciers firent de même, joignant leurs mains avec leurs conjoints, leurs amis, ou avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Concentrant leur magie, chaque Sorcier créa une flamme devant lui, de façon à ce que chaque Sorcier mort pendant la Guerre soit représenté. Puis ils rassemblèrent ces petits flambeaux, pour n'en former plus qu'un, qui s'éleva lentement vers le ciel, telle une boule d'énergie, qui finit par exploser en un millier d'étincelles.

Depuis cinq ans, c'était un rituel, qu'ils se devaient tous d'accomplir ce jour là.

« Harry, ça va ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. Mais ça passera, comme tous les ans. »

**OooOooOooO**

**(1) Expression de ma petite femme d'amùr xDD **

**Je trouve ce chapitre atrocement bâclé, mais je suis malade, vraiment, je suis désolée T.T**

**Le prochain chapitre sera mieux, et je vais faire un effort pour l'écrire plus vite !**

**Now, RAR !**

**Night-Butterfly83** Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, j'ai des tendances un peu sadiques (A) J'espère que la suite te plait Bisous.

**Gabrielle ange ou demon** J'espère que le second chapitre t'a plu et que le troisième aussi, je n'ai pas été très rapide pour le troisième, désolée, mais entre la rentrée et ma grippe de merde, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire. Bisouus, merci pour ta review !

**onarluca** « trop bien » oh arrête, tu vas me faire rougir ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise ! Grosses bises !

**Mochou** Héhé, Draco rencontre Harry dans un ou deux chapitres, je ne suis pas encore sûre ! Pour ce qui est de la cause de sa perte de la vue… Eh bien je ne sais pas encore dans quel chapitre je parlerai de ça, mais un peu de patience, ça viendra ! Et c'est pareil pour les autres questions, bwahaha ! xD Non, je veux bien 'répondre' à l'une de tes questions : on ne va pas l'arrêter pour ce qu'il a fait, mais pas loin… ''

**Choukie :** Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment ! Gros gros bisouus !

**Voilà, à la prochaiiine !**

**Shiak'.**


	4. Chap 4 : Où est la Vérité ?

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Bon, puisque ma femme de ma vie (xD') me met le couteau sous la gorge, je me dépêche de continuer ce chapitre quatre qui, à mon plus grand désespoir, n'avance pas assez vite ! M'enfin je devrais peut-être écrire au lieu de raconter ma vie, c'est une bonne idée.

Bref, j'embrasse bien fort ma chourie qui me pousse à continuer, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui me review ! Beuzouuw.

**OooOooOooO**

**IV – Où est la Vérité ?**

Les faibles rayons du soleil d'automne tirèrent Draco d'un sommeil agité et peuplé de rêves morbides. Il ne cessait de revoir les airs suppliants de ses victimes, et le triomphe sur le visage de Lucius Malfoy. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus était de revoir Potter, la haine déformant ses traits, lui hurlant qu'il regretterait toute sa vie d'être devenu un Mangemort, un stupide esclave au service d'un Maître délirant. Ces paroles ne lui avaient rien fait à l'époque, mais à présent… Il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire ces mots dans le noir qui constituait son nouveau monde.

Il avait tenté d'oublier son ancienne vie, prenant un autre nom, vivant chez les Moldus, allant même jusqu'à renier ses origines… Et voilà que son passé le rattrapait impitoyablement.

Qui était ce Mangemort ? Rah, il maudissait cette perte de la vue !

Le jeune homme se redressa, perturbé. Il détestait les changements depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus voir. Il avait mis cinq ans à s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie, pour ne pas avoir à compter sur les autres. Et se retrouver dans une chambre différente de la sienne après une mauvaise nuit l'embêtait vraiment. Ce n'était pas la même odeur, les draps n'avaient pas la même texture. Seules les respirations régulières de ses chiens qui, il le savait, dormaient au pied du lit, lui étaient familières.

Draco soupira et vira les couvertures. Il posa ses deux pieds sur le sol et se leva. Il avait un peu froid et se rappela qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama – apparemment en soie – que Blaise lui avait prêté.

Entendant que leur Maître était levé, les deux chiens se relevèrent. Aussitôt, ils se placèrent aux côtés de Draco pour le guider dans cette maison inconnue.

Blaise avait refusé que l'ancien Serpentard rentre chez lui pour le week-end, et lui avait demandé de rester chez lui jusqu'à lundi.

Draco déglutit avec difficultés. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Non seulement il risquait Azkaban, mais en plus, il ne voulait pas que les autres Sorciers soient au courant pour son handicap. Il ne voulait plus que l'on parle de lui.

« Bonjour, Malfoy. » fit la voix de Seamus Finnigan devant lui.

« Ouais… bonjour, marmonna le blond avec un air guère convaincu. Blaise dort encore ? »

« Non, il est parti depuis maintenant une demi-heure pour son entrainement. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. »

« Tu as faim ?

« Eh bien… »

Seamus n'attendit pas sa réponse et se rendit dans la cuisine, où il prépara le petit-déjeuner. Draco s'avança vers la table, posa une main sur l'une des chaises et la tira, pour s'asseoir sans trop de difficultés. Une délicieuse odeur de toast grillés et de café s'éleva dans la pièce. Le jeune Malfoy but une gorgée de café, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Blaise, tu ne peux pas aller avec Malfoy lundi. Premièrement tu as un entraînement, et en plus, je ne pense pas qu'ils te croiront, même si tu défends Malfoy à corps et à cris ! »_

_« Mais je… »_

_« Écoutez, j'ai une meilleure idée : je n'y vais pas ! »_

_« Drake, au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, tais-toi. »_

_« Bon, c'est décidé, j'irai avec toi, Malfoy. »_

_« P-pardon ? »_

_« La parole d'un Gryffondor officiellement membre de l'Ordre du Phénix sera toujours plus crédible à leurs yeux que celle d'un Serpentard. Je parviendrais peut-être à les convaincre que tu n'étais pas un monstre, Malfoy, et que tu as vraiment besoin d'aide. »_

_« Je vais finir par avoir trop de dettes envers toi pour pouvoir te les rembourser en une vie. »_

_« Alors je ferais tout pour que tu ne vieillisses pas trop vite, Malfoy. »_

Draco soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre là-bas. Il avait tout fait pour oublier son passé, ses erreurs, mais les circonstances actuelles le forçaient à se montrer à nouveau. Il allait devoir se battre pour prouver qu'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait. Le jeune homme passa ses longs doigts fins dans sa chevelure blonde, et replongea son nez dans sa tasse de café, perdu dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres.

« Tu as encore des tenues de Sorcier, Malfoy ?

Le blond releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne vas pas te ramener au bureau de la BAM habillé en Moldu. »

« Ah, oui. Eh bien j'ai gardé toutes mes affaires, mais depuis tout ce temps, je ne pense pas qu'elles m'iront encore. Et puis elles doivent être atrocement démodées. »

Seamus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Finalement, Draco Malfoy restait toujours lui-même.

« Nous faisons à peu près la même taille, je te prêterai une des miennes. »

« Bien. Merci, Finnigan. »

Ils terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner en silence, chacun appréhendant ce qui allait se passer. Draco avait peur de finir derrière les barreaux, et Seamus de mal défendre le meilleur ami de son compagnon.

« Dis, Malfoy… »

« Mmmh ? »

« Une fois que cette affaire sera réglée et que tu seras enfin innocenté, est-ce que te remettras à vivre comme avant ? Je veux dire, la Magie, tout ça… »

Draco sembla hésiter, suspendant son geste d'amener sa tasse à ses lèvres. Il resta silencieux un moment, puis soupira légèrement.

« Plus de Magie, c'est plus de Magie, Finnigan. »

« Mais puisque tu n'es pas responsable de… »

« Si. Tout est entièrement de ma faute. Alors j'ai juré que je ne ferais plus de Magie, parce qu'elle ne devait pas servir à faire souffrir les autres. Et je respecterai ma promesse, Finnigan. »

Seamus jeta un regard en coin à Draco et sut qu'il n'était pas la peine d'essayer de discuter. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un énorme gâchis. Beaucoup de personnes en avait douté, mais Draco Malfoy était un sorcier puissant. Certains avaient essayé de le faire passer pour un froussard, mais le jeune Médicomage savait bien qui il était vraiment. Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, ils allèrent chacun leur tour prendre une douche – ce fut plus long pour Draco, qui était un peu perdu – et s'habillèrent convenablement. Seamus mit un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche avant d'opter pour une robe de Sorcier noire. Il prêta un pantalon, une chemise bleu nuit et une robe de Sorcier elle aussi noire à Draco. Les vêtements étaient un peu trop grands pour le blond qui avait perdu beaucoup de poids et en reprenait seulement, mais ce n'était pas très visible.

Sans un mot, le Gryffondor posa son regard sur le Serpentard, qui se tourna vers lui. Certes, il ne le voyait pas, mais le blond était prêt à parier qu'il lui demandait s'il était prêt du regard. Non, il n'était pas prêt. Il ne serait jamais prêt. Mais avait-il le choix ? Alors il hocha la tête, et l'Irlandais s'empara de sa main. Draco rabattit la capuche noire sur sa tête, pour se cacher, et reconnut la sensation un peu désagréable du transplanage, et le bruit d'une foule surexcitée parvint à ses oreilles. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il crispa ses doigts sur la main de Seamus, qui le regarda, surpris.

« Tâche de ne pas me perdre dans cette foule, si tu ne veux pas mourir, Finnigan. »

Ce dernier sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Le Médicomage entraîna Draco par le poignet, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas se faire embarquer par la foule dense. Il y avait beaucoup de monde au Ministère, un peu trop même. Seamus repéra une tignasse rousse, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, avant de s'exclamer :

« Ron ! Oh oh, Weasley ! »

Draco se tendit dans son dos.

« Ah, Seamus, c'est toi. »

Les trois Sorciers se glissèrent dans un couloir plus tranquille.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bordel, Ron ? »

« Il y a eu des attaques ce week-end, un peu partout à Londres. »

« Oh ? »

« Ouais, des tarés persuadés que Voldemort reviendra s'ils continuent d'agir comme des cons. »

Ronald Wealsey semblait épuisé, ses traits étaient tirés, et ses cheveux en bataille à force d'avoir trop passé ses mains dedans.

« Il y a eu des victimes ? »

« Deux morts, soupira le rouquin. Et nous n'avons aucune idée de qui cela peut bien être. M'enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Ne me dites pas que Blaise et toi faites partie des victimes ? »

« Non, rassure-toi, mais… »

Ron sembla seulement remarquer la présence de Draco. Il fronça les sourcils, le regardant avec insistance. Heureusement que la capuche masquait son visage.

« Et c'est qui, ça ? »

« Oh, euh… commença Seamus d'une voix mal assurée. C'est… »

« Je suis un cousin de Seamus, et je fais partie des victimes. » répondit Draco avec un accent qui n'était pas le sien.

« Bon sang ! Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de vous, je dois aller au bureau, d'autres personnes sont dans le même cas que ton cousin, Seamus, et elles m'attendent. Suivez-moi jusqu'à l'étage de la BAM, on vous trouvera un Auror. »

« Merci, vieux. »

Ils suivirent donc Ron d'un pas rapide, se frayant un passage parmi la foule. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage le plus bondé, et Draco manqua de faire une crise de panique, à cause de tout ce monde autour de lui qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Alors que ces personnes pourraient très bien le reconnaître si la capuche venait à glisser… Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peur.

« Enyda, encore une vict… »

« Couloir de gauche, dernière porte à votre droite. » répliqua ladite Enyda, une sorcière à l'air morose et aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière.

« Bien, Seamus, je te laisse là. Bonne chance pour ton cousin. »

Et Ron s'éclipsa dans un éclair de cheveux roux.

« Finnigan, tu es sûr que… »

« Tout va bien se passer, Malfoy. » chuchota-t-il en l'entraînant jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Seamus ne prit même pas la peine de lire le nom qui était inscrit sur la plaque accrochée sur la porte du bureau avant de frapper. Et peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de le lire.

**OooOooOooO**

Harry était littéralement épuisé. Il était à peine rentré de vacances, et déjà, des Mangemorts trouvaient le moyen de se faire remarquer, provoquant la zizanie dans le monde Sorcier et Moldu. Tout cela ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ?

Le Survivant soupira et s'affala sur la chaise de son bureau, avant de faire venir à lui une tasse de café. Il en avait grandement besoin. Il songeait à peine à se relaxer, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il grommela et reposa sa tasse sur le meuble en face de lui avant de se redresser.

« Entrez. » fit-il d'une voix forte.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la silhouette de Seamus Finnigan, suivie d'une autre personne cachée sous une capuche.

« Seam' ? »

L'ancien gryffondor écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune Potter derrière son bureau, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et dans un geste presque convulsif, se plaça devant l'autre homme.

« Seamus, tu vas bien ? »

« Je… je… »

_« Je connais cette voix_, songea Draco en fronçant les sourcils, tandis que Seamus cherchait quelque chose à dire. _Par Merlin, je la connais… »_

« Tu ne fais pas partie des victimes, j'espère ? »

« N-non ! »

« Alors qui m'amènes-tu ? » demanda le Survivant avec un sourire, avant de se lever pour se rapprocher, la main tendue.

« Non, Harry ! » s'acria alors l'Irlandais, presque inconsciemment.

_« Harry… ? Potter ? Ne me dites pas que… Cet imbécile de Finnigan… Chez Potter… Putain, ce type est un homme mort. »_

L'Auror sursauta, et se recula vivement, avant de regarder Seamus comme s'il était possédé par Peeves. Il marmonna quelque chose que Draco n'entendit pas, et croisa ses bras devant son torse.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive, Finnigan, et tout de suite. »

« Par les glandes de Merlin, j'pensais pas tomber sur toi… Je… Bon, d'accord, murmura-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Tu me fais confiance, Harry ? »

« Euh… Je te _faisais_ confiance. Parce que là, tu me donnes plutôt l'envie de te faire interner, mon vieux. »

« Bien, parfait, parfait… Tu… tu veux bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? »

Derrière lui, Draco commença à s'agiter, nerveux. N'y tenant plus, il finit par attraper le Gryffondor par le bras.

« Ça suffit, Finnigan, je rentre chez moi, c'est ridicule. »

Puis il fit volte-face, souhaitant s'en aller, mais il se prit la porte dans la figure, fermée par un sort. Il grogna et entendit des bruits de pas précipités. Il se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, le contact froid d'une baguette contre sa tempe. La capuche glissa lentement, dévoilant peu à peu son visage pâle.

« Malfoy. » grogna le Survivant, l'air dément. « Tu oses ! Tu oses te montrer ici ! Serais-tu devenu suicidaire, en cinq ans ? »

Il appuya sa baguette un peu plus, avant de remarquer un détail qui le frappa si fort qu'il en chancela. Les yeux gris du Serpentard n'étaient pas posés sur lui. En fait, il n'étaient posés nulle part. _Ils ne voyaient rien_.

« Par Merlin, tu es… »

« Oui, Potter, je suis aveugle ! cracha Draco. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de savoir à quoi tu ressembles en ce moment même, fais moi confiance. Tes traits sont déformés par la fatigue, car ton haleine sent le café qui te permet de tenir debout, et par la rage, que tu ressens à cause de ma présence. Tes yeux verts brillent d'une lueur démente, Potter, parce que tu rêves de m'étriper pour toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Mais vas-y, Potter, tue-moi. Qu'ai-je à perdre, après tout ? Strictement rien. Mais toi… qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera de ne tuer qu'un _vulgaire pion_… ? »

Harry foudroya Malfoy du regard, et se recula légèrement, pour pointer sa baguette sur son torse. Il ne réfléchissait même plus, aveuglé par la colère.

« Tu vas le regretter, Malfoy ! SECTUM… »

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » s'écria Seamus, sa baguette pointée sur Harry. Le Survivant, surpris, se recula de quelques pas. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur, murmurant d'une voix chevrotante :

« Alors tu es devenu ce genre d'homme ? Ce genre de type qui tue sans scrupules ? Tu voulais me relancer ce sort, Potter ? Tu voulais me voir agoniser ? Mais finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces Mangemorts que tu détestes tant ! Par Merlin, Potter, tu es devenu aussi fou qu'eux ! »

« Ça suffit ! s'exclama Seamus d'une voix hystérique. Vous deux ! Ça suffit ! Harry, pose ton cul de Gryffondor obtus sur cette chaise, et toi, Malfoy, relève-toi, et aide-moi à lui raconter la vérité ! Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour qu'Harry te tue, mais pour qu'il te sauve ! »

« Me sauver ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il va le faire ? Tu es taré, Finnigan ! »

« Silence. Vous êtes tous les deux privés de baguette, alors vous allez la fermer et m'écouter ! Surtout toi, Harry. »

« Mais bordel, Seamus, t'es taré ! Emmener ce fichu Mangemort ici ! » s'exclama le Survivant, les sourcils froncés.

« Il n'est pas celui que tu crois. »

Harry ricanna d'un air mauvais, tandis qu'il posait un regard plein de dégoût sur le dernier des Malfoy.

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Tu perds ton temps, siffla Draco entre ses dents. Tu pourrais bien lui enfoncer la tête dans une Pensine avec toutes les preuves à l'intérieur, il ne te croirait toujours pas. »

Seamus ne l'écouta pas, il conjura une chaise et s'assit en face de l'Auror, l'air déterminé, les deux baguettes fermement serrées dans sa main. La vie de Malfoy était entre ses mains, à présent. Il devait absolument convaincre Harry de son innocence.

« Tu te rappelles à la fin de notre sixième année à Poudlard, lorsque Dumbledore est mort, tué par Rogue… Tu étais persuadé que ce dernier était un traître, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il avait trahi la confiance de Dumbledore. »

« Oui, mais n'importe qui aurait pensé la même chose ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas blâmé, Harry. Simplement j'aimerais que tu crois Malfoy lorsqu'il te dit qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois. Oui, il a été Mangemort, oui, il a servit Voldemort, tuant des Moldus et des Sorciers sur son passage. Mais il l'a fait parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. »

« On a toujours le choix ! » répliqua Harry avec colère.

Draco se leva alors brusquement, n'y tenant plus, et se rapprocha du Survivant lentement. Il ne pouvait ancrer son regard dans le sien, et cela le dérangeait grandement. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui jeter un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret. Mais à présent, c'était impossible. Tremblant de colère, il empoigna le Gryffondor par sa chemise.

« Non, on n'a pas toujours le choix, Potter ! Quand on veut protéger sa famille d'un fou, et en même temps ne pas trahir ses idéologies, on n'a pas le choix ! Tu m'excuseras d'avoir voulu faire passer la vie de mes proches avant celle de Moldus et de Sorciers que je ne connaissais pas ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Saint Potter, je n'arrive pas à sauver ma peau et celle de mes amis sans sacrifier d'autres personnes ! »

Harry se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter Draco qui se recula d'un pas. Il l'empoigna à son tour par le col de sa robe de Sorcier, pour le faire reculer contre un mur.

« Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas perdu d'amis, Malfoy ? Et aux dernières nouvelles, tes parents sont toujours en vie ! Je n'ai jamais rencontré les miens ! Alors cesse donc de te plaindre ! »

Seamus les regarda tour à tour, sans oser intervenir. Ça tournait mal, vraiment très mal. Il avait été bête de penser qu'il suffirait à Harry de lui expliquer calmement la vérité. Le Gryffondor était bien trop têtu et rancunier pour le croire et pardonner les erreurs de jeunesse de Draco Malfoy. Si seulement Blaise était là…

« Vous allez arrêter de vous battre comme des imbéciles ! Par Merlin, Harry, je te dis que Malfoy est INNOCENT ! »

Harry se tourna vers lui, relâchant Draco.

« Innocent ? INNOCENT ? ET QUE FAIS-TU DE SEVERUS ROGUE ? »

**OooOooOooO**

Voilà voilà ! Un chapitre de plus !

RAR maintenant.

**sati-san :** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, ainsi que ma version d'Harry et Draco. Ils ont certes grandis et pris en maturité, mais cela ne les empêche pas de se battre comme le prouve ce chapitre xD'

**Poussy-chân :** xDD Merci beaucoup Poussy, ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis là :P Surtout venant de ta part (rougit bêtement) lool.

Gros bisous, tu l'as enfin ce quatrième chapitre, et le cinquième arrive à vive allure !

**Choukie :** Ouf, si tu ne le trouves pas baclé, c'est super ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira aussi ! Gros gros bisous.

**Laura Ellecéa :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite :P Beuzouw.

**onarluca**** :** Heureuse que ça t'ai plu ! A mon tour de te donner rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! lol Bises.

**Alfgard**** :** Mercii ! Voilà la suite, et le cinquième chapitre va vite arriver ! n_n Bises.

Voilà, je me mets tout de suite à la rédaction du chapitre 5 ! Gris bisous à vous tous. Et n'oubliez pas :

**REVIEWS** **!** xD

Beuzouw.


	5. Chap 5 : D'Où l'utilité des Pensines

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Je sais, je mérite d'être fouettée en place publique pour tant de retard ! _ Honte sur moi. Le sixième chapitre arrivera bien plus vite, vous avez ma parole !

Bonne lecture.

**OooOooOooO**

**V - D'où l'utilité des Pensines**

Remus ferma la porte de son bureau d'un coup de baguette, et prit la direction des serres de Poudlard, dans lesquelles Neville Londubat donnait ses cours de Botanique. Cela faisait à présent deux ans qu'il enseignait de nouveau à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Certes, il avait quitté cet emploi il y a quelques années de cela, mais lorsque la nouvelle directrice, Mme McGonagall, lui avait proposé ce poste à nouveau, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il aimait ce travail, et puis à présent, beaucoup de personnes étaient au courant pour sa Lycanthropie et ne s'en formalisaient pas, car il avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se sentait plus heureux et plus léger que jamais. Il avait un métier stable – deux ans qu'il enseignait ! A croire que la malédiction du Poste de Professeur de DCFM s'était levée -, des collègues géniaux, un petit-ami fantastique… Oui, il commençait vraiment à aimer sa vie.

Léger et souriant, il pénétra dans l'immense serre, tandis que les élèves de quatrième année de Poufsouffle en sortaient, le saluant poliment. Il alla directement vers Neville, qui lui sourit.

« Tu as fini ta journée, Neville ? »

« Non, j'ai un dernier cours à donner, aux Septième année. »

« Oh, d'accord. Je voulais m'assurer d'une chose : c'est bien toi qui es de surveillance ce soir ? »

« Oui, je reste à Poudlard. Tu peux rentrer chez toi pour ce soir. Tu n'as aucun cours demain, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui, ça me fait une journée de repos, même si je ne pense pas en avoir grandement besoin. Je me suis mis de surveillance pour le week-end prochain, tu pourras passer du temps avec Luna et Emma. »

Le jeune professeur eut un sourire tendre au nom de sa femme et de sa fille.

« Bien, je vais te laisser, dit Remus tandis que les élèves de septième année entraient dans la serre. J'ai un chien et un loup-garou capricieux à nourrir. »

« Ils ne savent donc pas se débrouiller tout seul ? » dit Neville avec un sourire amusé.

« Si, mais je leur ai dis que je rentrais ce soir, ils doivent piétiner devant la cheminée. Sirius cuisine aussi bien que Luna, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Aouch, pauvre Artemis. »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bien, bonne fin de journée, Neville. »

« Merci, à toi aussi Remus. »

Moony sortit de la serre, et prit le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Il n'eut pas à marcher bien longtemps. De bonne humeur, il ne résista pas à la tentation d'acheter quelques friandises chez Honeydukes, pour Artemis et Sirius qui, malgré son âge, aimait toujours autant s'empiffrer de sucreries comme ils le faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Remus sourit à cette pensée. Ces années là avaient été magnifiques, elles aussi.

Il sortit de la boutique, son sachet de bonbons dans une main, et transplana devant sa maison. Il discerna une silhouette dans le salon, au travers des rideaux blanc, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. N'étant pas fermée à clé, il n'eut qu'à tourner la poignée et pousser la porte. Aussitôt, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, et un petit garçon se précipita vers lui.

« Remuuuus ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de sauter dans les bras de l'homme qui en laissa tomber son sachet sur le sol.

« Eh bien, quel accueil ! Sirius aurait-il essayé de te faire manger quelque chose qu'il a préparé tout seul ? » plaisanta le Lycanthrope avec un sourire tendre.

Il reposa l'enfant sur le sol, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Les yeux d'Artemis se posèrent alors sur les friandises répandues sur le sol. Ses prunelles se mirent à briller d'une lueur gourmande, mais Remus se dépêcha de reprendre tout cela.

« Pas avant le dîner, tu le sais bien. »

Une silhouette apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Une silhouette que Remus connaissait par cœur, tant il l'avait observée. Comme toujours, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus fort. D'une beauté insolente, Sirius Black le regardait d'un air amusé. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage aux traits parfaits. Il portait une simple chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Col ouvert, pieds nus, il n'en était pas moins terriblement classe.

« Bonsoir, Sirius. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Mmmh, et toi ? » fit la voix grave de Padfoot.

Remus se rapprocha de son amant, et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de sentir deux bras puissants l'enlacer. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à cette douce étreinte. Puis, conscient qu'Artemis devait encore lever les yeux au ciel dans leur dos, il se sépara de lui.

« Oui. »

Ils se sourirent, puis prirent la direction du salon. Grâce à quelques sorts, Remus se débarrassa de ses chaussures, sa cape, et rangea le sachet de bonbons dans un placard, pour qu'Artemis n'aille pas en piquer avant le repas. Il desserra sa cravate, et ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise, pour être plus à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? » demanda Remus en allant dans la cuisine, retroussant ses manches au passage.

« Ta spécialité ! s'exclama Artemis, en se perchant sur une chaise haute. S'il te plaîîîît ! »

Remus sourit, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il se lava les mains et commença donc à préparer le dîner. Il faisait toujours à manger sans Magie tant il aimait ça.

« Remus… commença Sirius d'une voix un peu rauque. Euh… »

« Mmmh ? »

« Eh bien… Ce matin, au bureau, il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« Ah ? »

Le Lycanthrope releva la tête. Sirius semblait agîté. Il fronça les sourcils, cessant d'éplucher les légumes pour le repas.

« Tu ne devineras jamais qui a fait irruption dans le bureau d'Harry. »

« Qui donc ? » s'impatienta Remus.

« Draco Malfoy. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux, et en lâcha son épluche-légumes sur le plan de travail. Malfoy… L'expression du professeur se fit froide.

« Cet assassin est toujours vivant ? »

« Il semblerait que le jeune Malfoy ne soit pas si maléfique que ça. M'enfin c'est le fils de Cissy et Lucius, alors il faut s'attendre à tout avec ce serpent. »

Remus reposa ce qu'il avait en mains.

« Artemis, nous devons discuter de choses importantes, peux-tu aller dans ta chambre ? Tu peux prendre quelque chose à manger en attendant le dîner. »

Artemis fit la moue mais ne discuta pas, cela semblait vraiment sérieux. Il prit quelque chose à grignoter dans un placard et monta à l'étage sans un mot. Quant aux deux adultes, ils allèrent s'asseoir au salon.

« Je t'écoute. »

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

« Apparemment, Malfoy serait allé à la BAM avec Seamus Finnigan. Tu sais, le Médicomage prodige. »

« Oui, le petit ami du poursuiveur Blaise Zabini. »

« Qui est lui-même le meilleur ami de Malfoy. Enfin bref, le fait est que Seamus clamait l'innocence de Malfoy. Et tu connais Harry, il a une grande confiance en ses amis. Et il m'a dit que Malfoy n'était pas en état de contrôler Finnigan par Impero. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire par là. »

« Mais que faisaient-ils à la BAM ? »

« D'après Harry, Malfoy fait partie des victimes des Mangemorts récalcitrants. Un mangemort l'aurait attaqué pour avoir trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a cinq ans. »

« Je ne comprends rien. » soupira Remus.

« Moi non plus. Mais Harry n'a pas eu le temps de m'en dire plus. M'enfin Mafoy a été transféré à Azkaban en attendant un jugement. »

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et se blottit contre son amant, tandis que ce dernier l'enlaçait tendrement.

« En tout cas, il ne peut pas dire qu'il est totalement innocent. Il y a beaucoup trop de témoins qui l'ont vu tuer Severus. Et rien que pour ça, il mérite de pourrir à Azkaban. »

**OooOooOooO**

Remus se réveilla de bonne humeur malgré les évènements de la veille. En même temps, un beau et grand brun ténébreux avait passé la moitié de la nuit à le cajoler, il ne pouvait aller que bien. Les joues roses, il se remémora tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, avant de s'étirer longuement. Il sentit alors deux bras l'enlacer, et une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps tandis que Sirius caressait le bas de son dos distraitement.

« Bien dormis, Moony ? »

« A merveille. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mêlant légers mordillements et souffles brûlants, tendres caresses et frottements lascifs.

« Je t'aime. » murmura Paddy à l'oreille de son amant, le faisant rougir de contentement.

Ils finirent par se lever après une bonne demi-heure de câlins. C'était leur petit rituel du matin. Remus enfila une chemise et un boxer, alors que Sirius se contentait d'un pantalon de pyjama noir. Ils descendirent, et le Lycanthrope commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu rentres tard ce soir ? » demanda-t-il en mettant une assiette couverte de toasts sur la table.

« Je ne pense pas. Les choses se sont calmées, ce sera moins la folie qu'hier. »

« J'espère. »

« J'en profiterai pour demander des explications à Harry. »

Remus acquiesça en silence.

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vais continuer de ranger la maison. C'est étonnant tout ce que j'ai déjà retrouvé dans nos anciennes affaires ! Cela amuse beaucoup Artemis, d'ailleurs. »

Sirius eut un léger sourire en coin.

« Tu lui as montré la photo de la soirée durant laquelle j'étais tellement bourré que j'ai embrassé le crapaud de James parce que j'étais persuadé qu'il se transformerait en Loup-Garou Charmant, je suppose ? »

« Évidemment. » répondit Remus avec un sourire carnassier.

« Tu es un véritable Démon. »

« Merci, mon cœur. »

Sirius fit une grimace au petit surnom atrocement mièvre, ce qui fit rire son amant. C'est alors qu'Artemis débarqua dans la salle à manger, l'air particulièrement mal réveillé. Il se frotta les yeux et renifla, avant de se précipiter dans les bras de Remus. Ce dernier, surpris, lança un regard d'incompréhension à Sirius, avant de serrer l'enfant contre lui.

« Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, Artemis ? »

« J'ai rêvé… j'ai rêvé qu'il revenait pour vous faire du mal, sanglota le petit garçon contre le torse de Remus. J'ai rêvé qu'il vous tuait ! »

« Qui ça, Artemis ? »

« Le Mangemort… Celui qui a tué mes parents… Le Loup était pas avec lui, mais il disait qu'il en avait pas besoin… »

Remus et Sirius se regardèrent, une lueur triste dans les yeux. La Guerre les avait tous marqués profondément. Même cinq ans après, ils ne pouvaient l'oublier. Cela avait été trop affreux. Le Lycan glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Artemis, pour les caresser tendrement, dans le but de le calmer. Sirius quitta sa chaise et s'accroupit derrière l'enfant, pour passer sa main dans son dos, dans un geste réconfortant. L'enfant se retourna vers lui, les yeux larmoyants, avant de se jeter à son cou.

« Calme-toi, Artem'. Il ne nous arrivera rien, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là pour vous protéger, Remus et toi. Et la Guerre est finie. On ne te fera plus de mal. »

Artemis renifla, et frotta ses yeux encore un peu humides. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avant d'hocher silencieusement la tête. Sirius caressa à son tour les cheveux de l'enfant avec douceur, de manière rassurante.

« Je dois y aller, on m'attend au bureau. Ça ira, Artemis ? »

L'enfant acquiesça, et réussit à esquisser un mince sourire à Sirius.

« Je vais ranger le grenier avec Remus, alors ça ira. »

L'Auror sourit à son tour, et monta à l'étage pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Remus fit petit-déjeuner Artemis. Sirius redescendit alors qu'il faisait la vaisselle, fredonnant un vieil air qui avait bercé leur adolescence. L'Animagus sourit, et se glissa dans le dos de son amant, entourant sa fine taille de ses bras musclés. Remus qui l'avait entendu arriver grâce à ses sens de Lycanthrope, ne fit que frissonner, et s'arrêta de chanter.

« Encore cette vieille chanson des Strange Witches ? »

« 'Cause under the snowy-dotted sky, you kiss me, again and again, on my freezy lips… 'Cauuuse ! chanta Remus avec un air de défis, sa voix douce et apaisante résonnant dans la cuisine. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander de la chanter, quand on se retrouvait seuls. »

« En même temps, c'était une chanson d'amour tellement niaise que je n'osais pas te la faire chanter devant James et Lily. »

Remus eut un sourire amusé.

« C'est sûr, ça aurait cassé ton image de gros dur prétentieux. »

« Hey ! Je ne suis pas prétentieux ! »

« Bien sûr que non, et moi, je ne me transforme pas en bête poilue toutes les nuits de pleine lune. » répliqua Remus, sarcastique.

Sirius eut une moue boudeuse, et le Lycan ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser tendrement.

« C'est quand même terrible, ça, fit la voix d'Artemis dans leur dos. Je vous laisse cinq minutes le temps de me brosser les dents, et je vous retrouve collés comme des sangsues ! Remuuuus ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

Les deux adultes se séparèrent. Sirius se rapprocha du petit garçon avec un sourire carnassier.

« Je crois que tu ne t'es pas brossé les dents assez longtemps, retournes-y ! »

« Bien sûr que si, je les ai frottées pendant cinq minutes ! » s'offusqua le garçon.

« Tu préfères que j'embrasse Remus devant toi ? »

« Je… »

« Comme ça. » fit Sirius avant d'attraper Remus pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Artemis laissa échapper une exclamation dégoûtée.

« J'y retouuuuurne ! » s'exclama-t-il en remontant à l'étage, ventre à terre.

Les anciens Gryffondors se mirent à rire bêtement, mais Remus fut le premier à se calmer, pour donner une claque à l'arrière du crâne de Sirius, les joues soudainement rouges.

« Arrêtes un peu de l'embêter. Et de m'embrasser comme ça devant lui. C'est gênant. »

Ils se chamaillèrent gentiment jusqu'au retour d'Artemis, qui s'empressa d'exposer ses quenottes étincelantes de blancheur, pour prouver qu'il avait bien frotté. Ses parents adoptifs le félicitèrent, se moquant un peu, et Sirius annonça qu'il devait partir au boulot, s'il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par son filleul.

« Je suis sûr qu'il va être insupportable aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il en enfilant une cape noire. Je vais essayer d'avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il s'avança vers Artemis et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qui le fit grogner, puis embrassa Remus.

« Bonne journée. Fais attention à toi. »

« Comme toujours. » souffla Sirius contre ses lèvres, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Il disparut dans un panache de fumée verte.

Remus soupira, et s'étira doucement, avant de poser son regard doré sur Artemis qui le regardait lui aussi. Il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Bien, et si on s'occupait de ce grenier ? »

« Ouiii ! » s'exclama l'enfant avant de courir vers les escaliers, impatient de trouver de nouveaux trésors.

Le professeur de DCFM monta les escaliers à son tour, pour aller dans le grenier. Il y trouva Artemis, assis entre plusieurs cartons. Un côté de la pièce était parfaitement bien rangé, nettoyé tandis que l'autre était dans le désordre le plus total.

« Remus ! J'ai encore trouvé une photo de Sirius ! »

Le Loup-Garou s'approcha, et prit la photo qu'Artemis lui tendait. Dessus, on pouvait voir Sirius Black âgé de dix-sept ans, assis sur un banc de Poudlard. Sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée en haut, et sa cravate dénouée pendant de chaque côté de son cou. Lily était dans son dos, ses bras entourant ses épaules. Elle regardait l'objectif avec un grand sourire. James était à côté d'eux, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Sûrement jaloux que Lily soit proche de Sirius sur la photo. Remus se souvenait que c'était lui qui avait pris cette photo, avec l'appareil qu'on lui avait offert pour ses seize ans. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« C'est le papa d'Harry, sur la photo ? »

« Oui, c'est James. Et là c'est sa maman, Lily. »

« Elle est très belle. »

« Oui, souffla Remus avant de rendre la photo à Artemis. Je te laisse t'occuper de ce carton de photos, alors ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas et se contenta d'un vif hochement de tête. Remus prit un lourd carton, et alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin, pour le déballer et trier ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit, et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait dedans. Une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard. De nombreux souvenirs l'assaillirent tandis qu'il la sortait du carton, pour la déposer religieusement à côté de lui. Elle recouvrait une pile de livres de Potions et de Magie Noire. Il les posa sur l'écharpe, sans regarder à l'intérieur. Il trouva un vieux nécessaire à Potions, ainsi qu'un chaudron, rétrécis. Une photo attira alors son attention. On pouvait le voir âgé de 16 ou 17 ans, dans le parc de Poudlard, appuyé contre Sirius, lisant un manuel scolaire. D'une écriture fine aux lettres penchées, on avait rajouté « Chien Galeux » avec une flèche en direction de Sirius. Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il délaissa la photo pour s'occuper du reste. Il y avait une armoire, elle aussi rétrécie, ainsi que…

« Par Merlin, que fait-elle ici ? » s'étonna Remus en sortant la Pensine du carton.

« Remus, qui c'est, ça ? » demanda alors Artemis en lui donnant une photo.

Il la regarda attentivement. Dessus, il y avait Severus Rogue, à l'âge de 13 ou 14 ans, tenant Lily – alors Evans – par l'épaule.

« C'est qui avec la maman d'Harry ? »

La gorge de Remus se noua. Il regarda Artemis avec un sourire tendre, et murmura d'une voix étrange :

« Severus, un… un camarade de classe. »

« Il est mort ? »

« Oui. Il est mort pendant la guerre. »

Artemis sembla triste un instant, en remarquant que son tuteur n'était pas dans son assiette. Puis il reprit la photo et la posa délicatement dans le carton, avant de se lever.

« J'peux aller jouer au Quidditch ? »

« Artemis, tu as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ? Il pleut des cordes. C'est le début du mois de Novembre, il fait un froid de canard ! Tu ne tiens donc pas en place cinq minutes. »

Artemis fit la moue.

« Mais les joueurs de Quidditch ils jouent même s'il y a une tempête ! »

« Sûrement, mais pour l'instant, tu n'es pas joueur de Quidditch. »

L'enfant tira la langue, et shoota dans un caillou invisible.

« Bon, ben je vais dans ma chambre. »

« Ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

Il regarda le petit Lycan sortir de la pièce, et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Il soupira, et se repencha sur son carton. Une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu nacré attira son attention. Bien trop curieux, il versa la fiole dans la Pensine.

« Si Sev' voyait ça, il me tuerait… » murmura-t-il avant de se faire happer par le liquide étrange.

**OooOooOooO**

« Mort ? Tu ne plaisantes pas ? »

Severus soupira, et hocha la tête. Remus quant à lui, fronça les sourcils, et se rapprocha un peu pour voir qui était avec Rogue. Il finit par reconnaître Narcissa. Ils devaient donc se trouver au Manoir Malfoy. Une autre silhouette était recroquevillée sur le fauteuil, à côté de Narcissa.

« J'ai tué Dumbledore, et ai sauvé ton fils par la même occasion. J'ai respecté mon Serment. »

« Je… Oui, merci, Severus. »

Draco Malfoy redressa lentement la tête. Il était très pâle, et semblait agité. Sa mère caressa ses cheveux blonds avec tendresse.

« C'était à moi de le faire… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Mais quand… ses yeux… J'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi. »

« Dumbledore fait… faisait, se corrigea Severus, souvent cet effet là aux autres. »

« Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas le tuer. »

« Tais-toi, Draco ! s'écria Narcissa. Le Maître te tuerait s'il t'entendait ! »

Remus se tourna vers Severus. Cela faisait bizarre de le revoir ainsi. Il semblait si vivant. Pourtant, ses traits étaient tirés, preuve qu'il était fatigué, anxieux, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer et tâchait de cacher cela derrière un masque d'indifférence. Le Maître des Potions posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune Malfoy, qui le regarda un peu surpris.

« Tu as accepté de devenir un Mangemort. Assume tes choix, Draco. » lança-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Il salua Narcissa d'un signe de tête.

Puis il transplana.

**OoO**

Remus se retrouva dans un salon d'apparence miteuse, poussiéreux. Il regarda autour de lui, et constata que c'était l'ancienne maison de Severus. Son état de délabrement avancé s'expliquait par les longues absences de son propriétaire. En effet, Rogue passait plus de temps à Poudlard qu'ici. Il aperçut l'homme, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire, qui n'était pas totalement boutonnée, dévoilant la peau pâle d'un torse jamais exposé au soleil. Un verre d'alcool à la main, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. De toute évidence, Remus avait changé de souvenir.

« Intelligent ou pas, tu n'apprendras pas en quelques semaines, Draco. » dit alors le Maître des Cachots, brisant le silence. Remus remarqua alors la présence du fils Malfoy, dans un fauteuil, en face de Severus.

« Je sais bien, répliqua-t-il avec une grimace. Mais je dois apprendre à maîtriser l'Occlumancie, si je ne veux pas me faire tuer. »

« De toute évidence. Bien, c'est d'accord. Mais je te préviens, Draco, ce sera difficile. Et si je te demande de faire quelque chose, tu le fais, et tu ne discutes pas. Compris ? »

Le blond fit la moue, il eut l'air de réfléchir un instant, puis acquiesça vivement.

« C'est d'accord. De toute façon, c'est la seule solution. Je ne veux pas servir ce type, mais je veux encore moins que mes parents se fassent tuer. Être espion est la seule solution, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est de loin la plus difficile et douloureuse, mais c'est la seule. Il te faudra faire des sacrifices, mais cela te permettra de sauver tes chers parents, et de suivre tes idées. Si toute fois tu réussis. »

« Certes. Je réussirai. »

« Je l'espère, Draco. Pour nous. »

**OooOooOooO**

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ! )


	6. Chap 6 : Réflexions

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Hop là, chapter 6 ! ) Ce sont des POV de Draco, puis de Harry. Cela vous aidera très certainement à comprendre certaines choses, et vous en apprendrez plus sur leur passé ! En espérant que ça vous plaise !.

**RAR :**

**Lys : **Merci beaucoup ! )

**Bins : **Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise !

Et oui, Harry est un sauvage, lol. En même temps, comme le dit Draco dans ce chapitre, dans son POV, on peut comprendre pourquoi Harry est aussi impulsif.

**Onarluca : **Merci de me suivre !

**Sati-san : **Ouaip, il n'a pas de chance^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas le laisser pourrir à Azkaban trop longtemps )

**Poussy-Chân : **Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fic vous plaise autant ! Et encore merci pour tous ces compliments que je ne mérite sûrement pas ! Mes idées ne sont pas toujours si géniales que ça :P

Bref, comme vous l'attendiez, ce chapitre parle de Draco et Harry ! Bonne lecture !

(Soyons fou, je vous vouvoie aussi dans ce cas ! xD)

**Damaris : **Merci Dama, contente qu'Artemis te plaise !

**Lovedray : **La voilà^^

**VI - Réflexions.**

**POV Draco.**

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, j'ai peur. C'est une peur terrible, qui me ronge et menace de détruire tout sentiment heureux en moi. J'ai froid. Et dire que c'était une sensation que j'adorais, avant. Oui, j'adorais sortir, à peine vêtu, alors qu'il faisait très froid dehors, pour fumer une cigarette, tout en buvant un alcool fort. Ça me permettait de me sentir vivant. Je ne voyais plus, mais je ressentais tellement de choses. Je tremblais, frissonnais, jusqu'à ce que mes chiens me tirent à l'intérieur, une fois ma cigarette et ma bouteille finie. J'étais congelé, à moitié mort, mais je pouvais me glisser sous une couverture chaude, et m'endormir paisiblement.

Ça, c'était quand j'étais libre. Je ne suis enfermé que depuis un jour et une nuit, ce n'est pas assez pour devenir fou, vous dira-t-on. Non, ce qui me rend dingue, c'est le fait d'avoir échappé à Azkaban pendant cinq ans, sans soucis, et de m'y retrouver enfermé comme ça, sans avoir eu le temps de protester.

C'est atroce.

Car j'ai beau avoir peur, il n'y a personne pour me rassurer, j'ai froid, et il n'y a rien pour me réchauffer. Non, rien ni personne.

J'ai peur, parce que je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Je ne fais confiance à personne. On pourrait très bien me dire que tout va bien, alors qu'en fait, ce n'est absolument pas le cas, je ne le verrais pas. Parce que je ne vois plus rien. Et se retrouver dans un lieu totalement inconnu, avec une réputation telle que celle de la prison Azkaban, alors que l'on ne peut rien voir… C'est horrible.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai envie de pleurer.

Rageur, je ne peux me contenir, et donne un grand coup de poing dans le sol dur et gelé, sur lequel je suis assis. La douleur foudroie mon bras, et je gémis de douleur, avant de me recroqueviller sur moi-même.

Et là, je me repose encore la même question. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire confiance à ces imbéciles ? Blaise, Finnigan… Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller. Et là, je serais chez moi, peinard, ou en train de boire un verre avec Allen et Marina.

Putain, Allen et Marina. Je les connais, ils sont sûrement en train de se faire un sang d'encre. Je me suis excusé auprès de Marina, pour lui avoir posé un lapin, mais je ne lui ai pas donné d'explications, bien entendu. Cela fait quatre jours qu'elle ne m'a pas vu, je n'ai pas pu aller au boulot, et je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suis sûr qu'elle a appelé la police.

Et dire que je ne sortirai peut-être jamais d'ici.

Et toutes ces pensées ne cessent de me ramener à une chose. Une personne.

_Potter._

Cette espèce d'orphelin à la noix, ce Sauveur de pacotille, ce bel enfoiré. Oh ce que je peux le haïr. Le Grand Harry Potter et son cerveau étroit. Par Merlin, retomber sur ce type après cinq années sans avoir entendu parler de lui…

Il est toujours aussi stupide. Mais je le devine bien plus perturbé qu'avant, plus faible. Toutes ces pertes qu'il a subies ont fait de lui un homme sans cesse sur le qui-vive, encore plus impulsif. La guerre est finie depuis cinq ans, mais il a toujours l'impression qu'il doit sauver sa peau. Je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait tué si Seamus n'avait pas été là.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir soutenir son regard. Que l'acier rencontre l'émeraude, pour un duel étincelant de rivalité. Mais mes yeux sont morts. Et il n'y a plus rien à faire contre cela, même si je venais à sortir d'ici et à le croiser une autre fois, je ne pourrais plus jamais croiser ces prunelles vertes, brillant avec détermination.

Il a grandi. Il me dépasse à présent d'une tête, je le sais à son souffle que j'ai senti balayer mes cheveux. Merlin, comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir le voir. Il est sûrement le seul que je regrette de ne plus pouvoir admirer.

Harry James Potter. Ce nom qui n'a cessé de résonner à mes oreilles lors de mon enfance, et qui a bercé mon adolescence. « Harry Potter le Survivant… » « Tu sais, Potter, celui qui a survécu à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… » « Hey, Dray, Potter semble vouloir te tuer rien qu'en braquant ses yeux vers toi ! »

_Potter… Potter… Potter…_

Il m'a toujours obsédé. Mais on a tout fait pour. Je devais être meilleur que Potter, le dépasser, l'écraser. Mais ça a toujours été le contraire. Cette obsession, c'était de la compétition. Potter était un repère, et je devais toujours faire mieux. Il était au centre de ma vie.

Alors évidemment, je passais mon temps à l'observer, je guettais la moindre faille. Et à force de le regarder, j'ai fini par devenir dépendant.

Sa silhouette haute et mince, ses longs cheveux noirs en bataille, qui masquaient sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et parfois même, ses yeux. Ah, ses yeux ! Ce vert incroyable, éclatant, qui se faisait orageux à chaque fois qu'il me croisait. Je ne voyais plus Potter de la même manière. Il me rendait fou, mais cette folie était plaisante.

Je soupire et resserre mes jambes contre mon torse, avant de les entourer avec mes bras. J'ai beau me recroqueviller le plus possible, cela ne change rien, j'ai toujours aussi froid. Et pire encore, toujours cette atroce envie de pleurer.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais. Pourtant, au fond de moi, je savais bien que cela ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas dit que Potter travaillait sûrement là-bas ? Maintenant, cela me semble terriblement évident. Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, à part jouer encore les héros ?

« Malfoy, une visite. »

Je redresse la tête, et me lève. Qui cela peut-il bien être ? Je soupire et laisse le Gardien m'enchaîner les mains grâce à un sort. Comme si je pouvais m'enfuir.

Je le suis docilement, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Je me retrouve dans une pièce où il fait un peu plus chaud, et le Gardien me mène jusqu'à une chaise, sur laquelle je m'assois.

« Salut, Dray. » fait une voix que le malaise a rendue rauque.

Blaise. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je ne dis rien, et je sens qu'il se lève, pour se rapprocher. Et il doit se mettre accroupis devant moi, ou quelque chose comme ça, car j'entends son souffle régulier plus bas. Sa main, chaude et réconfortante, se pose sur ma cuisse.

« Je pensais pas… Je pensais pas que cet imbécile de Potter te ferait enfermer. Je suis désolé, Dray. »

Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère contre lui, ou lui pardonner. J'ignore si je dois le frapper, ou le supplier de me prendre dans ses bras. Oui, je suis faible. Je l'ai toujours été, mais Blaise a toujours été le seul à vraiment le savoir. Je me lève, et il fait de même. Je devine sans peine son visage bronzé marqué par l'anxiété. Ma gorge se noue.

« Blaise… »

« J'te ferais sortir d'ici, Draco. Tu n'es pas le Méchant Sorcier qu'ils pensent avoir enfin coffré. J'te promets que tu sortiras bientôt d'ici. D'accord ? Je trouverai un moyen. Quitte à devoir buter tous les gardes d'Azkaban pour t'aider à t'échapper. »

« Tes con, t'irais en taule à ma place. »

« Non, puisque j'aurais tué tous les gardes. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire face à la bêtise de Blaise, et lui suis reconnaissant d'essayer de me détendre. Je ne lui ai jamais dit à quel point je tiens à lui, car il y a ce putain d'enseignement Malfoy qui me retient. « Ne jamais montrer, et encore moins avouer ses véritables sentiments, car ils peuvent devenir une terrible faiblesse si quelqu'un décide de s'en servir. » Mais Blaise est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Voir même plus que ça, la relation que nous entretenons pourrait être jugée immorale si elle existait entre deux frères. Oh non, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, ni même posé la main sur l'autre de cette manière – peut-être un peu lorsque nous étions bourrés, à Poudlard, mais ça n'est jamais allé plus loin, cet imbécile était déjà raide du Rouge-et-Or-Finnigan. Mais notre relation a toujours été très fusionnelle. On s'est toujours compris sans rien avoir à dire. Il me connaît par cœur, et je le connais comme s'il était une partie de moi-même. Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux de lui, et Blaise non plus, mais un lien solide et très fort nous unit, ça, j'en suis sûr. J'ai besoin de lui, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas coupé les ponts avec lui, en décidant d'abandonner la Magie et le Monde Sorcier.

« Blaise, j'ai peur. »

Il le sait, il s'en doute, mais j'ai besoin de lui dire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends, ce que je veux vraiment. Mais il fallait que ça sorte, qu'il entende ces mots, alors qu'il doit les deviner sans peine sur mon visage. Alors j'ai senti ses bras m'entourer, et c'est là que j'ai compris ce que je voulais en prononçant ces mots. Je m'en veux d'être aussi faible. Désespéré, je m'accroche à lui, comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage. J'empoigne sa chemise, dans son dos, et la serre entre mes doigts. Je niche mon visage dans son cou, et profite de sa chaleur, de son odeur, car je sais que tout cela va à nouveau me quitter, et que je retrouverai bientôt la froideur de ma cellule, et la puanteur de l'air de la prison.

« Sois fort, une dernière fois. Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup donné pendant la Guerre, mais ne laisse pas tomber. Ils ne peuvent pas enfermer un innocent. »

« Innocent ? J'ai tout de même pris des vies, Blaise. »

« C'était nécessaire. »

Je préfère me taire. Non, toutes n'étaient pas nécessaires. Je sais très bien que j'ai fait du zèle, effrayé à l'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprenne la vérité. Je me serre un peu plus contre Blaise, qui resserre son étreinte, et je m'y abandonne. Pas totalement. Jamais totalement. Mais rien qu'un peu.

Je sens une de ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux, et j'apprécie grandement cette simple caresse qui néanmoins, me réconforte grandement. Puis les bras et la chaleur se retirent. Je frissonne.

« Je t'ai apporté ça, murmure Blaise avant de poser une cape sur mes épaules. Je ne veux pas que tu attrapes la mort ici. »

« Merci. » je souffle, tandis que la cape me réchauffe doucement.

« Fais attention à toi, hein ? »

« Promis. »

Ses bras m'enserrent à nouveau, et il pose ses lèvres sur mon front, avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

« Tout ira bien. »

Tu mens, vieux frère. Tu pues l'angoisse à plein nez. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et le laisse partir, tandis que le gardien m'attrape brutalement par le bras pour me reconduire dans ma cellule. Une fois derrière les barreaux, je me laisse aller contre le mur froid, et soupire. Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici. Les paroles de Blaise et son étreinte désespérée me l'ont bien confirmé. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, je ne mettrai plus jamais un pied hors de cette prison. Du moins pas tant que je respire.

Dans toutes les sales affaires, il faut toujours un méchant. Et je suis cet être cruel et abominable qui doit être enfermé. Je suis l'assassin, le monstre. Et on a réussit à me mettre sous les verrous, alors il n'est pas question de me laisser sortir.

Je resserre la cape sur mes épaules, et enfonce mon nez dans le tissus chaud. Cette cape appartient à Blaise, il y a son odeur dessus. Et ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça suffit à me réconforter. Rien qu'un tout petit peu. Je ferme les yeux, en espérant réussir à m'endormir. C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire, afin de m'évader. Je laisse les bras de Morphée m'envelopper doucement, avec la tendresse qu'il est le seul à m'accorder, en songeant faiblement que je souhaite ardemment que ce soient _ses_ bras qui m'enserrent ainsi.

**POV Harry.**

« Assieds-toi, Harry. »

Je m'exécute sans dire un mot, et me laisse tomber lourdement sur la chaise, en face du bureau de mon parrain. Il me tend une tasse de café, et j'accepte avec reconnaissance.

« Je... Je suis désolé de me ramener comme ça dans ton bureau, mais... Enfin, j'ai besoin de parler. Je crois. »

« C'est tellement rare, ma porte et mes oreilles te seront toujours grandes ouvertes. » lance Sirius avec un sourire encourageant.

Je bois une gorgée de café, et regarde un point inexistant en face de moi.

« C'est Malfoy. »

« Oui, je me doute. »

« Il est aveugle. » dis-je d'une voix rauque, sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela venait faire dans la conversation. Mais cela sembla désarçonner Sirius.

« Pardon ? »

« Il ne voit plus. »

« Merci, je sais ce que signifie être aveugle. Mais comment est-ce arrivé ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais c'est... C'est tellement... Enfin, c'est Draco Malfoy, quoi. Et il semblait si faible, si mal en point ! Il m'a donné l'impression que j'étais devenu quelqu'un de mauvais, Sirius. J'ai l'horrible impression que je me trompe sur toute la ligne. »

Je sens mon estomac se nouer, et je me mords brusquement la lèvre inférieure. J'entends Sirius se lever, et faire les cent pas autour de moi. Il est perturbé, et cela me met mal à l'aise. Je déteste inquiéter les autres de cette manière. Je parle tellement peu de mes sentiments, que je suis devenu incapable de les exprimer correctement. Serais-je devenu totalement associable ? Je finis par me lever, agacé par ce silence.

« Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû venir te déranger. Je retourne dans mon bureau. »

Je repose la tasse de café que je n'ai pas finie sur son bureau, et me tourne vers la porte.

« Tu sais, Harry. Cette guerre nous a tous profondément perturbés. Elle nous a tous changés. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui elle a fait du tort. Mais je pense qu'elle a aussi permis à certaine personne d'ouvrir les yeux, et de grandir. Peut-être que Malfoy fait partie de ces personnes. Il n'est peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne paraissait l'être. Tout comme Severus. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! » je réplique brusquement.

« Oh, vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que… C'est Malfoy. »

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est un argument ? Tu devrais peut-être repenser à ce que je t'ai dis il y a cinq ans, Harry. »

Je me fige. C'est impossible. Je secoue la tête, et sort de cette pièce le plus rapidement possible. Je traverse le couloir tel une furie, et entre dans mon bureau en claquant la porte derrière moi, puis vais m'asseoir sur mon fauteuil, devant la cheminée.

_« C'est Malfoy, il a disparu ! »_

_« Tant mieux. Nous n'entendrons plus parler de cette vermine. »_

_« Tu ne comprends pas, Sirius ! Je suis sûr qu'il est quelque part, en train de préparer quelque chose, encore un de ses sales coups tordus ! Ce type est malveillant. »_

_« Tu sais, Harry, plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que tu te préoccupes plus de Malfoy que de Voldemort lui-même, ce qui est plutôt inquiétant. On ne songe pas à ce que fait une personne - surtout lorsque l'on est sensé la détester - à toute heure de la journée. Tu penses vraiment trop à lui pour que cela se résume à de la haine pure et simple. »_

_« Tu dis vraiment que des conneries. »_

Je secoue la tête. Évidemment que j'étais toujours préoccupé par Malfoy ! Ce type avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore, et l'aurait certainement fait si Rogue ne s'en était pas occupé avant lui. Et puis il avait assassiné Rogue, deux ans après. Alors comment pourrais-je croire que Malfoy est en fait un bienfaiteur de l'humanité, et qu'il s'est sacrifié pour devenir un agent double durant la guerre ? Il a toujours tout fait pour prouver qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un parfait connard. Pourquoi devrais-je penser le contraire, à présent ? Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il me le demande ? Il rêve, là.

Je sursaute en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Je me lève de mon fauteuil, et vais m'asseoir derrière mon bureau.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvre sur Blaise Zabini. Il porte une chemise et un pantalon noir, ainsi qu'une robe de Sorcier Blanche, qui fait très officielle et met sa peau noire en valeur. Il a l'air cependant très stressé, et je sais bien pourquoi.

« Blaise ? »

« Potter, tu te plantes sur toute la ligne. »

Potter ? Je reconnais bien ce ton là. Il est redevenu le Serpentard prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut, c'est la libération de son meilleur ami, Malfoy.

« Tu es Auror, à présent ? »

« Oh ne sois pas si arrogant ! Cela te va très mal, Harry ! Écoute. Notre rivalité n'a plus lieu d'être depuis bien longtemps. Nous nous entendons bien et sommes même devenus amis. Ne me force pas à revenir sur ma décision. Je reviens d'Azkaban, je suis allé voir Draco. S'il ne sort pas rapidement de cet endroit, je m'occupe personnellement de ça. »

« Tu n'en as absolument pas le droit, Blaise. »

« Je m'en contrefiche, Potter ! Hurle-t-il en se rapprochant d'un pas, hors de lui. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter la dépression de Draco tous les jours depuis cinq ans ! »

Je me lève.

« Et ce n'est pas toi qui dois supporter les plaintes désespérées de la famille des personnes que MALFOY a froidement assassinées ! »

« Tu es le type le plus con que j'aie rencontré, Potter. Seamus et moi essayons de te dire la vérité, mais tu ne nous écoute pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut, pour que tu nous croies ? »

« Des preuves. »

Je le vois serrer les mâchoires. Il me lance un regard noir, et sort de mon bureau en claquant brutalement la porte derrière lui. Je soupire. Est-ce trop demander ? Je veux juste une preuve de son innocence. Et à cette seule condition, je le ferai sortir.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

**Je sais, j'ai énormément de retard, alors que j'avais promis une suite rapide, mais j'ai eu des problèmes de pc (il est mort, j'avais tout perdu, heureusement qu'un génie m'a tout retrouvé ****xD****') et j'ai à présent des problèmes d'internet… ****Ahem****. Ce chapitre est court, mais nécessaire, je pense. Le chapitre sept suivra rapidement, cette fois-ci, c'est PROMIS.**


	7. Chap 7 : Révélations

**Auteur :** Shiakän

**Disclaimer** Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating :** M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples :** Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque :** Vous avez le droit de me ligoter, de me découper en rondelles et de me faire brûler avant de balancer mes cendres dans la baignoire d'Ombrage. Un tel retard, c'est impardonnable u.u J'suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous fera oublier mon énorme retard !

Je ne réponds pas aux Reviews une par une, je le ferai au prochain chapitre ! Mais je tiens à tous vous remercier du fond du cœur, et à m'excuser encore une fois pour cette longue attente que je vous fait subir !

**VII - Révélations**

Remus avait la tête qui tournait tant tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Il était néanmoins sûr d'une chose : Draco Malfoy était devenu un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, sous la tutelle de Severus. C'était incroyable. Tous ces souvenir appartenaient à Severus, et il était impossible de trafiquer une Pensine de cette manière. Alors c'était la vérité. Draco Malfoy était réellement allé voir Rogue pour lui demander de faire de lui un espion, et de lui apprendre à maîtriser l'Occlumancie.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, car déjà, il se retrouvait dans un autre souvenir. Il faisait noir, si bien qu'il mit un moment à reconnaître la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lorsqu'il s'en rappela, il ne put empêcher un sentiment de malaise s'installer en lui. Il se vit, allongé dans un lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, apparemment plongé dans un sommeil peuplé de mauvais rêves. A ses côtés, Severus Rogue le regardait, un air soucieux sur le visage. Le genre d'air qu'il ne laissait jamais s'afficher en public.

Severus glissa alors sa main dans les cheveux du Remus endormis, dans une caresse douce et légère. Puis il se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Je suis désolé, Remus. J'aurais dû voir plus tôt que c'était impossible. Nous ne pouvons être trois dans ce lit, et je ne peux chasser ce fantôme de ton esprit. C'est à moi de m'éclipser, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je suis désolé d'avoir tenté l'impossible. Je ne pourrais jamais prendre sa place. C'est cet imbécile que tu aimes. Je te le ramènerai. Excuse-moi de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, alors que je connais la solution. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il changeait à nouveau de souvenir. Il sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour les empêcher de couler. Oh, Severus. Il en avait tellement fait pour lui. Après la disparition de Sirius, il s'était occupé de lui chaque jour. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments clairement, mais Remus les avait bien compris. Alors une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux. Lorsque Severus rentrait, Remus était là à l'attendre. Ils s'embrassaient, s'enlaçaient, comme un véritable couple. Le Loup-garou savait qu'ils auraient pu former un couple. Sauf qu'il y avait Sirius. Sirius qui occupait déjà totalement le cœur de Remus, qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier, même en se forçant. Alors Severus avait fait une folie, il avait utilisé un terrible sort de Magie Noire qui aurait pu le tuer, pour faire revenir Sirius du voile.

Remus se trouvait à présent dans une pièce moyennement éclairée, dans laquelle il faisait très froid. Il réalisa que c'était un couloir. Il vit Draco Malfoy, la pâle lumière de la lune faisant ressortir sa beauté marmoréenne, ses longs cheveux blonds encadrant son visage fatigué. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. En face de lui, Severus Rogue, plus pâle encore que la mort, faisait les cent pas.

« C'est fini, Draco. »

« Mais, je… »

« Non. Si je ne fais rien, ils nous prendront tous les deux. Je sais que je peux résister au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est incapable de pénétrer dans mon esprit. Mais tu n'as pas assez d'expérience, il t'arracherait tous tes secrets avant de te tuer. Il n'aura rien de moi. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'héritier Malfoy, qui se fit apparemment violence pour les retenir.

« Severus… J'pourrais jamais faire ça… J'en ai marre de devoir tuer. Déjà toutes ces personnes, et maintenant t-toi… »

« Pourquoi as-tu tué ces personnes, Draco ? »

Le Serpentard soupira, et répondit d'une poux rauque :

« Pour préserver ma couverture. Pour sauver ma famille, et beaucoup d'autres Sorciers et Moldus. »

« Parfaitement. Je ne suis qu'un nom de plus à rajouter sur ta liste. »

« Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! S'exclama Draco, en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur de pierre à côté de lui. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire ça ! »

« Écoute moi, Draco ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a des doutes sur toi ! Je sais qu'il te demandera de me tuer, pour tester ta loyauté, je t'en supplie, accepte ! Je refuse de mourir pour une cause perdue, tu m'entends ? J'ai fait une erreur, une stupide erreur ! J'ai été inattentif une seconde, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a profité. Il sait ce que je suis, il n'a plus aucun doute ! Mais il n'est sûr de rien à ton sujet. Je ne veux pas que tous nos efforts soient réduits en miettes par ma faute. Et je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que lui. »

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains, et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de murmurer d'une voix brisée que c'était d'accord.

Remus quant à lui, était stupéfait. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu prendre une telle tournure ? Pendant toutes ces années, Draco Malfoy aurait toujours été innocent ? Tout le monde se serait trompé à son sujet ? Des souvenirs ne pouvaient pas être ainsi modifiés ! Remus le savait très bien. Tout ce qu'il venait de voir était _vrai_. Si Malfoy avait tué Severus, c'était parce que ce dernier le lui avait demandé, parce que cela avait été leur seule solution. Et là, l'héritier Malfoy était en prison à Azkaban, parce qu'on le prenait pour une personne qu'il n'était pas. Le cœur battant, Remus ferma brusquement les yeux, souhaitant quitter les souvenirs de Severus.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau dans son grenier, et Artemis le regardait avec une mine renfrognée.

« Remus ! Ça fait des heures que je t'appelle ! » s'exclama le garçon, en croisant les bras devant son torse.

« D-désolé, Artemis, je… »

« Ça va pas ? »

Remus se frotta les yeux, dans le but de s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Tout cela était si brutal, si imprévisible ! Il se redressa d'un coup, et prit Artemis dans ses bras, avant de descendre les étages quatre à quatre. Il reposa l'enfant sur le sol, et se plaça devant la cheminée.

« Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'entends ? »

Le visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux longs et indisciplinés apparut dans l'âtre.

« Remus, un problème ? »

« Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, mais j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Je peux t'envoyer Artemis ? Je te promets que je ne serai pas long. »

La jeune Sorcière parut surprise, mais ne posa aucune question.

« Bien sûr. Daniel sera ravis d'avoir un peu de compagnie. »

« Merci, Hermione, souffla Remus avant de se tourner vers Artemis. Tu es sage, hein ? »

« J'peux pas venir ? »

« Non, mon grand. Je rentre vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Va jouer avec Daniel, d'accord ? »

« Mmmh. »

Remus sourit, et grâce à la poudre de cheminette, fit passer Artemis de La Grotte à la maison Weasley. Puis, il fit venir sa cape et l'enfila, avant de se glisser dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Azkaban, salle des visiteurs. »

**OooOooOooO**

Draco Malfoy n'avait pas bougé. Affalé contre le mur glacé de sa cellule, le nez enfouit dans la cape de son meilleur ami, il semblait plus mort que vivant, à cause de la pâleur de sa peau, et de la longueur de ses cernes. Cependant, sa splendeur marmoréenne était toujours bien présente, et ne demandait qu'à être admirée. La peur rongeait ses entrailles, et pourtant, son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. On n'oubliait pas un enseignement Malfoy de dix-sept ans, et encore moins un enseignement Rogue, même s'il ne durait qu'une année.

« Malfoy… Une visite. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, intrigué. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il se releva docilement, et se laissa mener par le garde sans un mot. Serait-ce Potter, venu lui poser d'autres questions inutiles, puisqu'il ne croirait pas ses réponses ? Draco soupira. Il s'assied sans un mot, essayant de reconnaître la personne en face de lui, aux bruits qu'il faisaient… Sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas. C'était quelque chose d'imperceptible, que les gémissements d'un autre prisonnier pleurant dans les bras de quelqu'un couvraient. Draco fronça les sourcils, agacé.

« Bonjour, Draco. »

Le jeune homme se figea. Cette voix…Bon sang, à qui appartenait-elle ? C'était une voix assez rauque, mais cependant très mélodieuse, un ton doux, apaisant…

« C'est Remus. Remus Lupin. »

Draco sursauta presque une seconde fois. Lupin ? Que diable Lupin faisait-il là ? Oh… Le Serpentard se rappela soudainement que Severus et lui avaient une… relation, durant la guerre. Lupin était-il ici pour lui cracher sa haine ?

« Que voulez-vous ? » lança Draco, froidement. Cela fit sourire Remus, qui se rapprocha de lui, afin de poser sa main chaude sur celle glacée du jeune homme.

« La Pensine de Severus… Cela te dit quelque chose ? »

Draco sembla déstabilisé par cette question, et resta un moment silencieux. Il réfléchit un moment, puis tressaillit.

« Vous voulez dire… Celle qu'il m'a demandée de remettre parmi ses affaires, dans un carton, chez lui ? Que… »

Le jeune Serpentard sembla soudainement réaliser ce que cela signifiait. Il s'empara de la main de Remus, et la pressa dans la sienne, de manière presque hystérique.

« Vous l'avez ? Vous avez vu ? Par Merlin, dites-moi que… »

« Oui, le coupa Remus. J'ai tout vu. Je sais tout, à ton sujet. »

Draco sentit le nœud qui l'étouffait depuis la veille disparaître. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas songé à cette maudite Pensine ? Sûrement parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait été détruite, avec les affaires de Severus Rogue. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Lupin les aurait conservées ! En cet instant, Draco se moquait pas mal d'avoir une dette envers un Loup-garou, il avait presque envie de l'embrasser.

« Alors, je suis… »

Remus sembla mal à l'aise.

« Non, pas encore. Je dois aller voir Harry. Lui seul a le pouvoir de te faire sortir d'ici. »

La joie de Draco s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Potter… Il se replia un peu sur lui-même, agité de soubresauts, comme s'il pleurait.

« Potter… siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Pourquoi faut-il que tout passe par lui ? Faites-moi sortir d'ici, Lupin… Je vous en supplie… »

« Je te le promets. Face à une telle preuve, Harry ne peut pas te laisser ici. Dis-moi, Draco… »

« Oui ? »

« Le corps de Severus… était totalement démantibulé, lorsqu'il a été retrouvé… est-ce que… »

« Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Draco, l'air outré. Severus m'a sauvé la vie ! Il a sacrifié la sienne pour moi, pour vous, et pour tous les autres ! Jamais je n'aurais osé mettre son corps dans un tel état ! Le S… _Voldemort_… à cause de lui, j'ai été obligé de soumettre Severus à deux Doloris. Croyez-moi, j'avais envie de m'enfuir, j'aurais presque préféré que l'on m'inflige ça, plutôt que d'être obligé de l'infliger à une personne que j'admirais et respectais, une personne à qui je dois tout ! J'ai fait en sorte de vite le tuer… Mais ces enfoirés… ces monstres ! Ils se sont bien amusés avec tous leurs ignobles sorts de torture. Je ne pouvais rien faire… J'aurais tellement voulu… »

La voix de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il se mettait à trembler. Les bras de Remus se nouèrent alors autour de lui, avec douceur. Le blond se raidit, peu habitué à ce genre de choses. Seul Blaise avait le droit de faire ça. Mais Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il était moralement épuisé.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir posé cette question. C'était stupide. »

« N-non, je comprends. »

« Je vais y aller. Je te promets que tu sortiras bientôt d'ici. »

« Merci. » murmura le Serpentard.

**OooOooOooO**

« Snape… Tu m'emmerdes. » marmonna Harry, tandis que le chaton téméraire grimpait le long de sa jambe. L'animal baissa les oreilles et leva la tête afin de lui adresser un regard adorable. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il prit le chat par la peau du cou et le posa sur ses genoux, afin de le caresser entre les oreilles.

« Tu ne me laisseras donc pas lire tranquillement, sale bestiole ? » dit-il d'un air faussement énervé. Pour toute réponse, Snape miaula et alla se frotter contre le ventre d'Harry. Au même moment, on sonna à la porte d'entrée.

L'Auror haussa un sourcil, et se leva, posant son livre sur la petite table du salon en face de lui, et perchant son chat sur son épaule. Il se dirigea vers la porte, puis l'ouvrit, en réalisant seulement qu'il ne portait qu'un jean.

« Remus ? » fit-il, surpris d'avoir la visite de l'amant de son parrain. « Un problème ? »

Le Loup-Garou entra, la mine renfrognée et le teint plus pâle que d'habitude. Il se dirigea directement vers le salon, et Harry trouva cela encore plus curieux. Pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ? Le Survivant le suivit, déposant son chat sur le sol, qui alla se lover sur un fauteuil inoccupé.

« Remus, tu vas me dire ce qui ne… »

« Tu dois faire libérer Malfoy. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Puis il sentit un sentiment de colère s'emparer de lui.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Remus, tu oublies ce qu'il a fait ou quoi ? Il a tu… »

« J'ai la preuve de son innocence. »

Harry se tut. Un étrange sentiment remplaça la colère. D'un côté, il était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, et de l'autre, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Parce que cela signifierait qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, qu'il avait fait enfermer un innocent. Tout comme on avait enfermé son parrain pendant douze ans. Et cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait apprendre à considérer Malfoy autrement. Non, non… Pourquoi est-ce que l'on bouleversait son monde ? Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait que ses ennemis restent des ennemis, et ses amis des amis. Que rien ne change, afin que sa paix ne soit pas troublée.

« J'ai retrouvé la Pensine de Severus. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est impossible de modifier des pensées une fois qu'elles sont dans une Pensine. Et elle est restée chez moi depuis la mort de Severus. La vérité, c'est que Voldemort avait fini par découvrir la véritable position de Severus. J'ignore comment, car cela ne fait pas partie des souvenirs. Mais il le savait. Draco Malfoy était devenu un espion, peu après la mort de Dumbledore. Il travaillait pour l'ordre avec Severus. Ainsi, ils étaient toujours ensemble, et Sev' était persuadé que le Voldemort soupçonnerait Malfoy. Alors il a préféré se sacrifier, afin que la couverture de Malfoy soit préservée. Harry, il a demandé à Draco de le tuer, afin que Voldemort soit sûr de la loyauté de Malfoy. Et Voldemort n'est pas le seul à avoir été berné. Nous avons tous cru à cela. »

Harry fixait à présent un point invisible, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il était ailleurs. Perdu entre son devoir d'Auror et son désir de se venger de Malfoy, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Depuis quand un tel sentiment l'habitait-il ? Le Survivant secoua la tête. Non, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il posa son regard sur Remus.

« D'accord. D'accord. Malfoy est libre, » soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**OooOooOooO**

Blaise jeta sa cape noire sur ses épaules et transplana devant le Ministère de la Magie. Il y entra comme une furie, et se moquant totalement de bousculer d'autres Sorciers au passage, se précipita vers les bureaux de la BAM. Il entendit plusieurs personnes râler sur son chemin, mais il ne ralentit pas sa course. Il arriva bientôt au bon étage, hors d'haleine. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter Potter, Black, Lupin et Malfoy.

« Par Merlin, Drake ! » s'exclama Blaise avant de se jeter sur son meilleur ami afin de le serrer contre lui.

« B-Blaise… Blaise, t'es gentil, mais tu m'étouffes… marmonna Draco d'une voix rauque. Blaise… Blaise, dégages ! »

L'ex-Serpentard obéit face à la férocité de son ami, mais un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres. Le jeune Malfoy était sortit d'Azkaban, et même s'il y avait passé plusieurs semaines, les procédures ayant pris plus de temps que prévu, il pouvait à nouveau être lui-même : fier et occupé à repousser toute forme d'affection.

Blaise sortit de ses pensées, afin de porter son attention sur les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« Comment ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« La Pensine de Rogue, » marmonna ce dernier, l'air guère enchanté.

« Nous avons d'autres problèmes, lança Sirius Black en fixant Draco. Nous savons qu'il est innocent, mais nous sommes les seuls. A part quelques Mangemorts, d'après ce que tu nous a dit. Nous devons mettre le Monde Sorcier au courant de ton innocence, mais… »

« Mais si nous faisons cela, tous les Mangemorts qui l'ignoraient encore sauront que j'ai trahis Voldemort, et nous devrons rajouter des noms sur la liste des gens qui veulent ma peau, » acheva Draco avec un air parfaitement calme.

Pourtant, Blaise savait qu'il crevait de peur.

« Écoutez, je ne veux pas réintégrer le Monde Sorcier. Je vis parmi les Moldus depuis plusieurs années, et cela n'a jamais dérangé personne. »

« Tu ne peux pas y retourner, Draco ! » s'exclama Blaise, en regardant son ami comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Blaise, tu sais très bien que je ne… »

« Ils savent où tu habites, pauvre con ! Si un Mangemort t'as retrouvé une fois, il pourra bien le refaire, encore et encore ! Tu ne peux retourner parmi les Moldus sans protection. »

« Je refuse d'être suivit partout sous prétexte que ma vie est en danger. » grinça Draco, mais il avait pâli. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il avait vraiment peur qu'on le retrouve, et qu'on lui fasse subir d'autres tourments.

« Laissons-le y aller, lança soudainement Harry. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Pour une fois il pourrait bien servir à quelque chose. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il fera un excellent appât. Si nous annonçons dans la Gazette que Draco Malfoy est innocent, nombreux sont les abrutis qui voudront le retrouver afin de le tuer. Et c'est là que la BAM intervient. »

« T'es malade, Potter ! » S'exclama Blaise, tout en se rapprochant de Draco, qui semblait vraiment mal. Son visage avait perdu toute couleur, et l'ex-Serpentard avait tout de suite remarqué qu'il retenait ses tremblements.

Potter avait perdu l'esprit. Draco ne pourrait jamais survivre au sentiment d'être traqué, d'être devenu une proie. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert pendant la guerre. Le blond tourna son visage vers l'Auror, ses yeux gris dénués de toute émotion, fixant le vide.

« Je sais que ma vie importe peu à tes yeux, Potter. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir obliger de tout faire pour que je la perde. » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, et si peu Malfoyenne qu'elle surpris tout le monde, y compris Harry.

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce, Blaise sur ses talons. Sirius se tourna vers lui, la mine renfrognée.

« Écoute, Harry. »

« Quoi ? Encore des reproches ? » grogna le Survivant.

« Tu te rends compte de la manière dont tu traites Malfoy ? Tu ne vois donc pas à quel point il a changé ? Pourquoi restes-tu incapable d'accepter ces différences chez lui ? Écoute-moi bien. Malfoy va rentrer chez lui, chez les Moldus. Mais il n'est pas question d'annoncer au Monde Sorcier qu'il est innocent. Tu m'as bien compris ? Quant à toi, à partir de ce jour, tu devras t'assurer sa protection. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Harry, dévisageant son parrain comme s'il était devenu fou.

« C'est un ordre de ton supérieur, Harry. Malfoy sera mis au courant, mais toi, à partir de maintenant, tu devras être avec lui 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Il n'est pas question de laisser un Mangemort s'approcher de lui. C'est bien compris ? »

« Mais je… »

« Oui, ça implique que tu devras tout partager avec lui. Même Noël. Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Malfoy, je considérerai que tu as mal fait ton travail. »

Harry baissa la tête, bouillonnant de colère. Sirius Black l'avait bien eu.

**OooOooOooO**

Voilà, je me lance immédiatement dans la rédaction du chapitre suivant, histoire de vous en donner deux pour le prix d'un.

Reviews, même si je mérite sûrement pas ? ^^''


	8. Chap 8 : Garde Rapprochée

**Auteur :** Shiakän

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating :** M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples :** Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers :** Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque :** J'ai écrit ce chapitre dans la foulée, et je ne saurais pas dire si j'en suis fière ou si une fois de plus j'ai l'impression de l'avoir bâclé… Bah, à vous de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Lol.

**OooOooOooO **

**RAR du Chapitre 6 :**

**onarluca :**Yosh ! Merci de laisser des reviews souvent, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plait ;)

**Lovedray : **Ah ça pour être con… =P Bah on lui en veut pas, c'est Potty après tout ! Pour ce qui est de la Pensine, c'est fait dans le chapitre 6 n.n

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Merci !

**DeadPsycho-MP** : Ouais, Harry est un Gryffondor têtu comme une mule ;) Mais il va aller en s'améliorant xD D'ailleurs je suis désolée, mais Draco est encore très abattu dans ce chapitre… Loin de moi l'envie de te faire mal au cœur, mais bon… Ok ok, j'avoue, c'est fait exprès :P

**Lynshan : **Ouah, que de compliments… Pour ton manque de patience, je pense qu'il a été rudement mis à l'épreuve… J'suis désolée, je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Mais j'avais vraiment perdu mon inspiration, heureusement, comme par miracle, elle est revenue, puisque j'ai écrit le chapitre 7 et le 8 d'une traite, et que le 9 risque de subir le même sort xD

Encore mille fois merci !

**sati-san : **Draco est un petit connard frigide dans les bouquins, et même si on sait bien qu'il n'agit ainsi que pour cacher sa faiblesse, justement, à moi, ça me manquait de ne pas pouvoir lire plus de choses au sujet de notre Malfoy International. J'aime explorer les facettes de sa personnalité, prouver qu'il éprouve toutes sortes de sentiments humains. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le montrer sous cet angle. J'suis heureuse que ça te plaise !

**Flore Jade : **Merci !

**Neko-Nansu : **Merci beaucoup !

**Yep' : **Merveilleux, rien que ça ? J'suis flattée, merciii ! (l)

**RAR du Chapitre 7 :**

**3lle : **C'est vrai que la vie n'est pas clémente avec Draco, à moins que ce soit moi qui suis vraiment méchante avec lui… (a)

Je ne te le dirai pas, mais tu as très bien deviné l'attitude d'Harry (comment ça je me contredis ? -ZBAAAFF-) Comme il le dit plusieurs fois, il ne veut pas que son « monde » soit bouleversé.

Merci ! Bisouuus.

**Eleonore-dem : **L'écriture est une véritable passion pour moi (j'aimerais en faire mon métier, mais bon ça c'est une autre affaire lol) ainsi, je suis ravie de savoir que mes écrits plaisent. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci pour ton envois massif de courage, je le prends avec joie xD On en a toujours besoin après tout.

**Ekopea : **Et ouais, Potter est devenu un véritable bougon rancunier… Bah heureusement, il va finir par ouvrir les yeux, il faut bien, sinon l'histoire n'avance pas xD

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Merci de me suivre, je suis toujours aussi contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous.

**zelnazoo : **Un amer connard ? Oui, c'est une excellente définition, bravo, dix points pour (… remplace par le nom de ta Maison XD…) ! Mais bon, il n'y a que les véritables imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, et comme Potter n'est pas aussi con qu'il n'en a l'air… =P

**Hermoni : **Bonjour bonjour ! (_Tiens, voilà l'Elfe… _-ZBAAAFF- Ok, faut que j'arrête d'écouter le Donjon de Naheulbeuk. Hum, bref). Merci mille fois !

Et oui, ce chapitre prouve qu'il faut toujours avoir un Loup-Garou dans sa poche. Ou parmi ses amis, si on ne maîtrise pas encore le sort Reducto xD

Encore merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Doux baisers =P

**Ichy-chan : **Merci merci !

**yaoi94 : **Arigato gozaimasu =P

**Lynshan : **Comme on se retrouve ! Je pense ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre pour celui-ci =P J'suis vraiment irrégulière lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire, ahem. Contente de m'être plus ou moins rattrapée avec la qualité du chapitre ! Le coup de l'appât m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit xD J'imaginais vraiment Harry en mode « Auror très professionnel qui agit un peu sans réfléchir tant que le boulot est fait et que les Mangemorts crèvent, on peut bien sacrifier quelques Connards Prétentieux comme Malfoy » en train de toiser Draco, et lui balancer ça xD.

Bisous bisous !

**Ucelai : **Arf, quand tu me dis ça, je comprends pourquoi les écrivains grimacent presque quand on leur avoue qu'on a lu leur livre en quelques heures, ou quelques jours à peine : il leur a fallut beaucoup plus de temps pour l'écrire XDDD.

Non, je suis vraiment contente que ma Fic t'aie plu au point que tu la dévores ! A la prochaine, je l'espère. ;)

**OooOooOooO**

**VIII- Garde Rapprochée.**

Draco lâcha la main d'Harry comme si le contact de sa peau contre la sienne l'avait brûlé. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas pouvoir lui jeter un regard méprisant et plein de haine.

« Tu transplanes comme un pied, Potter. »

Sur ces paroles, il donna un coup de pied dans la porte de la barrière du jardin, afin qu'elle s'ouvre. Il s'avança vers sa maison, et aussitôt, ses deux chiens se précipitèrent vers lui en aboyant.

« Crabbe, Goyle ! » s'exclama Draco, un immense sourire aux lèvres en s'agenouillant sur le sol afin de caresser les bergers allemands. Il nicha son visage dans leur pelage long et doux, heureux de les retrouver. Il grimaça tout de même lorsque Crabbe lui donna un grand coup de langue sur la joue. « Beurk. T'es presque aussi crade que l'original. »

L'ex-Serpentard se redressa, attrapant le collier de ses chiens dans chaque main, pour qu'ils le guident jusqu'à la porte. Potter était resté un peu en retrait, portant une valise dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, au cas ou. Il avait observé cette scène, un peu mal à l'aise. Malfoy avait vraiment appelé ses chiens Crabbe et Goyle ? Harry réalisait seulement l'horrible solitude qui avait dû peser sur l'héritier Malfoy.

Il suivit le jeune maître et ses chiens en silence, et entra dans la maison après qu'il ait ouvert la porte. Il vit alors Malfoy, étrangement figé, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

« Malfoy, un problème ? »

« Ils sont tarés… murmura le blond d'une voix chevrotante. Complètement tarés ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il se précipita dans le salon, manquant de tomber, ayant perdu quelques repères. Harry le suivit, laissant sa valise dans le hall d'entrée. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux personnes, de leur âge, apparemment, allongées sur les canapés, encore habillés, la télé allumée.

« Qui sont-ils ? »

« Des amis… » Balbutia Draco avant de s'approcher d'eux.

« Mais comment… »

« Je les reconnais ? Cela fait cinq ans que je les fréquente. J'ignore totalement à quoi ils ressemblent, mais je connais le rythme de leur respiration, je parviens à reconnaître le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol, je sens leur présence, aussi. Marina est sur le canapé de gauche, et Allen sur celui de droite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry observa la jeune fille et le jeune homme, et acquiesça.

« Oui. C'est ça. »

« Merci, je n'en étais pas sûr, » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Doucement, il s'approcha de ses deux amis. Il sembla hésiter, puis décida de commencer par Marina. Autant subir son courroux dévastateur tout de suite. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, puis avança sa main, tâtonnant maladroitement jusqu'à trouver son crâne. Là, il caressa ses cheveux, timidement.

« Marina ? » l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille grogna dans son sommeil, puis elle s'agita, avant d'enfin ouvrir les yeux. Elle sursauta en voyant Draco, et bondit afin de se mettre assise.

« Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle, à la fois surprise et en colère.

Potter fronça les sourcils, perdu.

« Quoi ? »

« Harry, pauvre con ! Continua-t-elle, n'ayant pas entendu l'autre Sorcier. T'étais passé où ? Allen et moi, on s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Réponds-moi, Ordered, ou je te jure que je te fais la peau ! »

Draco prit un air penaud, et la jeune fille sembla seulement remarquer la présence de l'autre jeune homme. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? T'étais parti passer un peu de bon temps avec ce type, sans nous prévenir ? » gronda-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut à Harry d'écarquiller les yeux. Ses joues et celles de Draco prirent une teinte rouge absolument adorable, qui énerva encore plus la jeune Moldue.

« C'EST CA ? »

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! Je, euh… Il s'agit de… »

« Si _Harry_ a disparu si soudainement, c'est parce qu'il a eu quelques problèmes de santé, mademoiselle. Vous le connaissez, il a refusé de vous en parler car il ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, alors il a préféré faire croire qu'il avait _encore_ disparu. Je suis son Infirmier, » répondit Potter avec un sourire charmant.

« Problèmes de santé ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta la demoiselle, perdant sa férocité. Puis elle reprit, à nouveau en colère : Pauvre con ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : si tu as un problème, tu nous préviens ! T'es inconscient ! J'ai failli appeler la police. T'as de la chance que je me rappelle de tes étranges escapades, sinon j'aurais ameuté le FBI pour rien ! »

« Le FBI ? » murmura Draco sans comprendre, car malgré ses cinq ans passés dans le Monde Moldu, il restait encore quelques petites choses qu'il ne saisissait pas.

« Oui, le FBI ! »

Elle se redressa et le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

« Excuse-moi, t'es dans un état déplorable, tu sembles complètement crevé, et je te crie dessus. Mais tu sais, c'est plus fort que moi, quand j'm'inquiète, j'hurle. »

« J'suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »

Il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille, heureux de pouvoir à nouveau être avec elle. Allen choisit cet instant pour se réveiller. Il se redressa, passant une main dans ses cheveux châtain mi-longs, et frotta ses yeux bleus, à moitié endormis. Puis il posa son regard sur Marina et Draco. Un sourire orna ses fines lèvres.

« Tu vois. J't'avais dit qu'il reviendrait quand on aurait perdu tout espoir, » dit-il afin de railler la jeune fille.

« La ferme, Tarlouze. T'arrêtais pas de gémir qu'il te manquait. »

« J't'avais dit de ne pas le lui dire ! »

Les trois amis éclatèrent de rire, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir de trop. Néanmoins, il se rapprocha, et Allen remarqua ainsi sa présence.

« Oh, c'est gentil d'avoir pensé à me ramener un cadeau, » dit-il avec un air espiègle.

Draco fronça les sourcils, et donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne de son ami.

« Laisse mon infirmier tranquille, Queue-sur-pattes. »

« Infirmier ? »

« Oui, Allen. Harry a quelques problèmes de santé, apparemment. Je suppose que tu ne nous diras pas ce que c'est, intervient Marina avec un sourire tranquille. Bien, tu sembles épuisé. On va te laisser. Mais compte sur nous pour te cuisiner demain. »

Marina et Allen se redressèrent. Ils déposèrent chacun un baiser sur la joue de Draco, puis prirent la direction de la sortie. La jeune fille s'arrêta en face d'Harry.

« Prenez soin de lui, monsieur…? » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

« Draco Klein, » répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier, avant de serrer la main de Marina avec fermeté.

« Draco ? C'est… original. »

« Mes parents sont un peu tarés. Que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas ses géniteurs. »

Le véritable Draco prit un air outré, tandis que ses amis ne pouvaient pas le voir. Il attendit qu'ils s'en aillent, et se jeta presque sur Harry.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi tu leur as dit que tu t'appelais Draco, Potter ? Et j'te permets pas de te foutre de mes parents ! »

« Oh, excuse-moi, je croyais qu'on s'amusait à échanger nos prénoms, aujourd'hui. Après tout, ils ont l'air de te connaître en tant qu'_Harry_ depuis cinq ans… »

Draco s'empourpra légèrement, affreusement mal à l'aise.

« J'avais besoin d'un prénom Moldu répandu. M'emmerde pas avec ça, Potter. »

Il se détourna, les bras croisés.

« Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'Infirmier ? Tu comptes leur faire gober ça longtemps ? » marmonna Draco, l'air mauvais.

« C'est la première chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. J'suis désolé, mais t'aurais peut-être du me prévenir un peu plus tôt que t'avais des potes Moldus qui avaient l'habitude de squatter chez toi quand tu t'absentes. »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient là. Au moins, t'es bon menteur. »

« Merci. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Draco étouffa un bâillement contre sa main. Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'Auror.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Suis-moi. »

Harry alla chercher sa valise, puis rejoint le jeune homme. Ils gravirent les escaliers, Draco se tenant étrangement à la rampe. Il paraissait épuisé et très faible depuis que ses amis étaient partis. Ainsi il jouait totalement la comédie devant eux mais se permettait de se relâcher un peu face à Harry ? Cela l'étonna.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage, et Draco lui montra rapidement la salle de bain, les toilettes, lui montra du doigt où se trouvait sa chambre, et enfin s'avança vers la porte du fond. Il l'ouvrit.

« Ça, c'est la tienne. Elle a rarement été occupée, donc il doit y avoir un peu de poussière, mais je pense que tu es capable de régler cela rapidement. »

C'était une pièce spacieuse, aux murs aussi verts que les arbres d'une forêt tropicale. Cette couleur faisait sans peine penser à celle qui ornait le blason et les uniformes Serpentards. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin au centre de la pièce, mais il n'était pas fait. Une armoire se trouvait en face du lit, et il y avait un bureau sur le côté. La pièce était sobre, mais tout en elle apportait le calme et le repos.

« Ici tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Mais je refuse que tu utilises la magie ailleurs dans la maison pour tout et n'importe quoi. »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours, Malfoy. Que t'as fait la Magie pour que tu la renies ainsi ? Toi qui la chérissais tant. »

Draco eut un sourire amer.

« Elle m'a permis de commettre des horreurs et m'a abandonné lorsque j'avais le plus besoin d'elle, répondit-il, énigmatique. Je te laisse te mettre à l'aise, si t'as faim, tu n'auras qu'à descendre dans la cuisine dans une demi-heure. »

Le blond sortit de la pièce, et referma la porte, avant de s'appuyer contre elle et de fermer ses yeux morts. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il devait absolument se calmer. Mais avoir Potter si près de lui, après toutes ces années…

_« Ne replonge pas. Ne replonge pas. »_, songea-t-il presque suppliant.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, et s'empara de la télécommande de sa chaîne-hifi et appuya sur « Play ». Aussitôt, la magnifique chanson Ever Dream de Nightwish résonna dans toute la maison. Il se moquait pas mal de déranger Potter.

_« Ever felt away with me _

_Just once that all I need_

_Entwined in finding you one day_

_Ever felt away without me_

_My love, it lies so deep_

_Ever dream of me… » _[1]

Draco chantait en même temps que la belle Tarja, certes pas aussi bien qu'elle, mais il ne chantait pas faux. Il avait toujours eu une jolie voix. Il ouvrit le frigo, et commença à faire la cuisine. Comme toujours, chaque aliment était disposé à sa place, ainsi, il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il prenait. Il avait appris à faire la cuisine, et si au début ça avait été plutôt catastrophique, à présent il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Après tout, Allen qui était très difficile, lui avait avoué une fois qu'il adorait sa cuisine.

Ainsi, tout en chantant, il prépara une viande en sauce, avec des patates rôties. Cuisiner le détendait, lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à l'épuisement qui le gagnait. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Car il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée qu'on s'en prenne encore à lui.

Lorsque Potter descendit, il n'avait pas encore fini. Le Sorcier parut plus que surpris de voir Draco faire la cuisine, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il l'observa un instant, puis s'avança.

« Je, euh… Besoin d'un coup de main ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai cru que tu allais rester les bras ballants toute la soirée, lança Draco avec un sourire en coin. Mets la table. Les couverts sont dans le tiroir à ma droite, les assiettes dans le placard juste en haut, et les verres aussi. Tu trouveras une cruche près de l'évier que tu pourras remplir au frigo américain. Mets des glaçons, sinon l'eau n'est pas assez fraîche. »

Le CD de Nightwish était fini et revenait à la première chanson que Draco avait écoutée en arrivant, Ever Dream. Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait que Potter soit si proche alors que cette chanson tournait le perturba, alors il s'empara de la télécommande et changea pour un CD de Metallica. La chanson Hero of the day résonna dans le salon et la cuisine.

Harry quant à lui s'était glissé à la droite du blond, afin de sortir deux couteaux, deux fourchettes et deux petites cuillères, qu'il avait disposées sur la table. Il retourna ensuite vers Draco, qui était occupé à préparer une salade en attendant que les patates finissent de cuire. L'ex-Serpentard se décala un peu, afin que le Survivant puisse accéder au placard qui se situait juste au-dessus de lui, et en sortir les assiettes et les verres. Il s'occupa ensuite de la cruche, comme Draco le lui avait demandé.

Sans un mot, le jeune homme lui tendit le saladier et Harry alla le mettre sur la table. Draco coupa le gaz, et apporta la viande et les patates. Ils se mirent assis et se servirent dans un silence pesant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie d'engager la conversation. Pour se dire quoi ? Ils s'étaient connus et haïs pendant sept années, cela n'allait pas changer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole autrement que pour se lancer des piques. Ils ne pouvaient de toute évidence pas réinventer un langage entre eux. Pas tout de suite. Potter était là pour veiller sur Draco parce qu'on lui en avait donné l'ordre. C'était entièrement professionnel, il n'y avait rien de plus. Alors dans ces conditions, ils ne pouvaient rien réparer. Et sept ans d'adversité ne pouvaient pas disparaître en une soirée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Harry aida Draco à débarrasser la table, puis l'ex-Serpentard se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Malfoy, reviens ici. » lança soudainement l'Auror.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Potter. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir oublié les prescriptions de Seamus. »

Draco jura tout bas, et redescendit. Il alla s'asseoir sur le divan.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a refilé ? »

« Tu dois prendre une potion tous les soirs, et appliquer de l'onguent où tu as été blessé. Bon, je vais t'aider, apparemment il y a plusieurs zones à soigner. »

« Je peux me débrouiller. » marmonna Draco.

« Écoute, je ne fais pas ça parce que je veux prendre soin de toi, mais si tu n'es pas impeccable, je risque de perdre mon poste. Alors tu la fermes, et tu me laisses étaler ce foutu truc là où Seamus m'a demandé de le faire. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ton bras, ta jambe, et ton dos. »

« Mais je ne… »

« Apparemment tu as de grosses douleurs au niveau du dos depuis des années, et elles ne sont pas guéries car seul la Magie peut le faire. Oui, tu peux dire merci à Seamus, c'est grâce à lui que je sais cela. D'après lui ce sera long à guérir, et l'idéal serait de pratiquer une Intervention Magique, mais comme tu refuses toute forme de Sorcellerie maintenant… »

Draco soupira.

« Bon, ferme là, et fais ce que t'as à faire. »

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et s'empara de la fiole de potion, qu'il tendit à Draco. L'ex-Serpentard grimaça, mais la but tout de même. Il sembla hésiter pour la suite.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas me laisser me débrouiller ? »

« Parce que t'arrives à atteindre toute la surface de ton dos, toi ? » répliqua l'Auror, acide.

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il commença par retrousser son pantalon noir, et Harry s'agenouilla devant lui pour étaler le produit sur la zone qui avait été brisée. Le blond sentit automatiquement la pommade pénétrer sa peau, et une chaleur bienfaisante entoura sa jambe. Il commença ensuite à faire de même pour la manche gauche de sa chemise, dévoilant un avant-bras pâle et maigre, à moitié mangé par la Marque des Ténèbres. Potter se crispa en la voyant.

« Si tu ne la supportes pas, laisse-moi faire, » gronda Malfoy, déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Harry répéta le même schéma que pour la jambe du blond, puis se recula.

« Ton dos, Malfoy. »

Ce dernier hésita longuement, en silence, puis se releva, mal assuré. Il déboutonna sa chemise, et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Son torse était extrêmement pâle, et on voyant sans mal ses côtes. Ses abdos étaient maigres, signe qu'il n'avait pas encore repris assez de poids. Mais ce qui choqua Harry fut les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient son corps. Être espion n'était pas un poste agréable. Il se souvenait que Severus aussi avait hérité de quelques balafres du genre. Draco lui tourna le dos, et l'ancien Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. Une longue cicatrice rosée barrait son dos, partant de sa hanche droite pour atteindre son omoplate gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que… Comment ? » balbutia-t-il.

« T'occupes, Potter. » répliqua l'héritier Malfoy d'une voix menaçante.

Harry ne dit plus rien, même si la curiosité et un autre sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas le dévoraient. Il soigna Draco, et rangea la fiole de potion et la boîte de pommade.

« Merci, Saint Potter, » lança le blond avant de disparaître à l'étage, ses chiens sur les talons.

**OooOooO**

**POV DRACO.**

Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi faut-il que Potter soit obligé d'être proche de moi alors que je suis plus faible que jamais ? Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils ne punissent pas que Potter en l'obligeant à assurer ma protection ?

Je sombre, lentement.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse sembler, à Poudlard, j'avais finit par comprendre les sentiments que j'avais pour Potter. Cette obsession qui me rendait fou n'était pas de la Haine, mais bien de l'Amour. Oui, moi, Draco Malfoy, j'étais tombé amoureux de Potter. Je m'en étais voulu à l'époque. A un tel point que je n'hésitais pas à me faire du mal physiquement, espérant ainsi égaler la douleur morale qui me torturait chaque jour. Nombreuses sont les cicatrices à mon poignet gauche qui prouvent ces égarements. Aujourd'hui j'en ai honte. J'étais stupide de faire cela, car ça n'a jamais rien arrangé.

Je crois que je me suis toujours fait du mal inutilement.

Après avoir perdu la vue, je me suis retrouvé dans le monde des Moldus, et je ne pouvais définitivement pas me faire appeler par mon véritable nom. Alors le sien est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit. Combiné à un nom de famille qui avait dû être celui d'un élève à Poudlard, je m'étais senti protégé. C'était stupide, mais sous prétexte que l'on m'appelait « Harry » j'avais l'impression qu'il était là, avec moi.

Et il avait disparu, lentement.

J'avais rencontré Marina et Allen, voyais Blaise de temps en temps. Et cela me suffisait. Je ne pensais plus du tout à Potter, à cette amourette d'adolescent.

A présent, elle ressurgit et me ronge.

Je veux le voir. Je veux voir s'il a changé, à quoi ressemble son visage. Car je n'ai plus que des souvenirs, et je réalise qu'ils ne me suffisent plus. Pourquoi faut-il que je replonge ainsi ? Il me hait. Il m'a toujours détesté. Et au combien même on venait à se rapprocher, je sais pertinemment que Potter ne m'aimera jamais.

Et pourtant Merlin sait à quel point je le veux. Entendre à nouveau sa voix, le bruit de sa respiration, sentir sa présence dans ma maison, ses doigts qui touchaient ma peau, quelques minutes plus tôt… Tout cela me consume.

Je suffoque. Car il est si proche et à la fois si loin. Je n'ai jamais ressentis cela auparavant, et à Poudlard déjà, ça m'avait effrayé. Je me souviens parfaitement de cette après-midi de mai, dans le parc. Il était allongé dans l'herbe, seul, un livre de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal ouvert, appuyé sur ses yeux. Ses lèvres rouges étaient entrouvertes, et il respirait doucement. Sa cravate rouge et or était desserrée, et sa chemise blanche un peu déboutonnée.

J'avais alors eu envie de sauter sur lui et de dévorer ses lèvres, à la vue et au su de tout le monde. Je m'en moquais alors éperdument. Mais ma raison m'avait rattrapé, et je m'étais enfuis, les joues en feu, horriblement mal à l'aise.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin de le voir pour ressentir cette envie troublante.

**OooOooO**

Draco se déshabilla fébrilement, ne restant qu'en boxer, et se glissa dans son lit. Crabbe alla s'allonger devant la porte de la chambre, comme s'il montait la garde, tandis que Goyle montait sur le lit, et allait s'allonger sur les pieds de Draco, le rassurant de sa présence.

Draco ne sortirait pas de sa chambre avant le lendemain, Potter était assez grand pour se débrouiller.

**OooOooOooO**

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée tira Harry de son sommeil. Il grogna, et constata qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé, devant la télé. Se frottant les yeux, il alla ouvrir, par pur réflexe. En voyant Marina et Allen, il se rappela qu'il n'était pas chez lui.

« Merde, marmonna-t-il en voyant la mine surprise des deux Moldus. Euh, entrez, je suis désolé. J'me suis endormis hier soir et… voilà quoi. »

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Marina avec un sourire compréhensif.

Le Sorcier se rappela à temps qu'elle parlait de Malfoy.

« Je pense qu'il dort encore. Il n'a pas bougé. Je vais aller le réveiller. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux et monta à l'étage, encore un peu endormi. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Malfoy et frappa deux fois.

« Malfoy, Marina et Allen sont en bas. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et hésita un instant. Il finit par ouvrir la porte. Le chien qui se trouvait juste derrière se recula en grognant mais se calma bien vite en reconnaissant l'Auror. Apparemment il ne voyait aucun danger en lui. Le Gryffondor s'avança. Malfoy était allongé sur le côté gauche, ses bras et ses jambes maigres enserraient sa couverture. Sa peau était particulièrement pâle, et le regard d'Harry se posa automatiquement sur l'avant-bras gauche de l'ancien espion. Il secoua la tête, afin de chasser ce tatouage de son champ de vision. Des mèches blondes masquaient le haut du visage de Malfoy, lui donnant un air particulièrement fragile. Cependant, ses traits étaient crispés, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve.

« Malfoy ? L'appela Harry. Oh oh, la fouine ! »

Il espérait que ce surnom le fasse réagir, car il n'aimait pas assister à cela. Il ne supportait plus de voir la fragilité du Serpentard. Il avait tellement eu l'habitude de le voir puissant et implacable, cruel et froid. Il se souvenait sans peine du grand trouble qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'en sixième année, il l'avait vu pleurer. Malfoy, faible et désemparé ? Non, cela bouleversait tout son monde.

Énervé, l'Auror se pencha vers le Serpentard, posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua sans aucune douceur.

« Malfoy, bouge ! »

Le blond sursauta et se redressa brusquement, cognant son front contre le menton du Gryffondor avec violence. Les deux jeunes hommes poussèrent une exclamation de douleur, chacun posant une main sur la zone touchée. Harry se recula de quelques pas, sonné.

« Putain, Potter, pauvre con ! » s'exclama Draco avant de se lever, oubliant qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer.

Il sortit de la pièce, furibond. Le brun resta dans la chambre, hébété, sa mâchoire atrocement douloureuse.

Draco dévala les escaliers, ses chiens sur les talons. Il débarqua dans le salon, où se trouvaient Allen et Marina, et fila à la cuisine pour s'emparer d'une serviette de table. Il fit tomber des glaçons à l'intérieur puis le referma avant de l'appuyer contre son front, en grognant de douleur.

« Hum, un problème, Harry ? »

Le Sorcier sursauta à nouveau, remarquant seulement la présence de ses deux amis. Il se sentit rougir, et attrapa une chemise qu'il se souvenait avoir laissée sur une chaise, afin de l'enfiler rapidement.

« Merde. Désolé. Je… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as tué ton infirmier, ou quoi ? » soupira Marina.

« Non. Il m'a réveillé. » grogna l'ex-Serpentard avec humeur.

« Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Draco ne parvint pas à sourire, trop préoccupé. Il n'osait plus bouger pour saluer ses amis ; il n'avait pas envie d'exposer ses jambes trop maigres. Mal à l'aise, il s'agita nerveusement, puis s'adressa à Allen :

« Tu peux trouver mon paquet de clopes, s'il te plaît ? »

Le Moldu ne répondit pas, mais Draco entendit qu'il s'exécutait, et cela le soulagea. Il n'avait pas fumé depuis plusieurs jours, et le manque se faisait clairement ressentir. Allen finit par trouver le paquet et le donna à Draco qui s'empressa d'en tirer une cigarette. Il la glissa entre ses lèvres et laissa son ami l'allumer, le remerciant. Il tira longuement dessus, laissant la fumée blanche envahir sa bouche, puis ses poumons. La sensation était particulièrement bienfaisante. Il se mit assis sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

« Ça va aller, Harry ? Demanda Marina avec douceur. Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Tu m'inquiètes. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'air visiblement soucieuse, et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, faisant frissonner le jeune Sorcier.

« Mes vieux fantômes me hantent, répondit-il avec un sourire amer. Je suis désolé de vous inquiéter. Ça passera, j'vous le promets. »

La Moldue eut l'air guère convaincue. Elle soupira et se recula, un peu gênée par la fumée de cigarette. Draco savait que ni elle ni Allen ne lui en feraient part, mais tous deux étaient extrêmement frustrés de ne rien pouvoir faire, et surtout, de ne rien savoir. Mais en cinq ans, ils avaient appris que même en posant des questions, ils n'obtenaient rien de leur ami. Qu'ils devaient le laisser venir.

« Si tu ne vas pas bien on ne va pas rester plus longtemps. On ira boire un coup une autre fois. »

Draco grimaça. Il avait oublié. Toutes les semaines, ils se retrouvaient au bar dans lequel Allen travaillait, afin de discuter autour de quelques verres.

« Je suis désolé. »

« C'est rien. Ta santé passe avant nos commérages, dit Allen avec un sourire. On passait pour te dire qu'on comptait faire Nouvel An chez mon cousin Jake, à New-York. Évidemment, tu es invité. J'espère que d'ici là, tu iras mieux. »

« Merci. C'est dans un mois, j'ai dix fois le temps de retrouver la pêche. Je serai présent, c'est promis. »

« T'as intérêt. Ne t'enfuis plus sans nous prévenir, » lança Marina avec un air de reproches dans la voix.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et Allen fit de même, puis ils quittèrent la maison après avoir caressé Crabbe et Goyle.

Draco prit son visage dans ses mains qui tremblaient légèrement. Ah, il détestait devoir leur cacher des choses ainsi. Mais comment pourrait-il tout partager avec eux ? Leur dire la vérité serait inclure sa nature de Sorcier, et son passé sombre et couvert du sang d'innocents. Non, il ne pouvait pas leur avouer la vérité.

Le Serpentard écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier, après avoir tâtonné le bar afin de le trouver. Il se leva, et tel un automate, monta à l'étage. Il n'entendait plus Harry, et se demandait où il était passé.

« Potter ? » l'appela-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Il trébucha alors dans une marche qu'il avait oubliée, et incapable de se rattraper à cause de sa cécité, tomba douloureusement en avant, ses genoux cognant contre le bois de l'escalier. Il gémit de douleur, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en proie à une grande faiblesse.

Plus rien n'allait. On voulait sa mort, une fois de plus, Potter l'obsédait à nouveau, mais sa haine envers Draco était restée intacte, si elle n'avait pas augmenté, et son handicap lui pesait de plus en plus. Ne s'y était-il donc pas habitué, en cinq années ? Non, quoi qu'il fasse, il en souffrait chaque jour. Il ne pouvait voir les personnes à qui il parlait, n'avait plus admiré un coucher de soleil depuis cinq ans, son monde était devenu noir. Avant, même si les choses allaient mal pour lui, il pouvait toujours se consoler en admirant de beaux paysages, ou le visage de Potter. Maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Tout n'était que ténèbres.

Un sanglot secoua les épaules du jeune homme, et il s'en voulut encore plus d'être aussi faible. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester maître de ses émotions, comme avant ? Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ainsi allongé dans les escaliers, Draco sanglota, désespérant presque de ne pas sentir de larmes couler le long de ses joues. Ô il maudissait ses yeux morts, il maudissait son existence. Ce jour-là, il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'échanger sa place avec Severus Rogue. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

Il sentit alors une présence, et reconnu Goyle. Ce dernier, alerté par l'attitude de son maître, était venu s'allonger à ses côtés, sa tête posée sur le bras de Draco. Crabbe les rejoint, et donna de légers coups de museaux à son maître, sous son ventre, comme pour l'inciter à se relever.

« Draco Malfoy qui se fait consoler par deux chiens, on aura tout vu, » dit-il pour lui-même, sarcastique.

Il se releva, et caressa ses chiens, qui se serrèrent contre lui.

Harry Potter, qui avait assisté à toute la scène depuis le haut de l'escalier, transplana brutalement, la gorge nouée.

**OooOooO**

**POV HARRY.**

C'était plus fort que moi. Je l'ai vu tomber, sans se relever. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, ni intervenir. Je suis de trop, chez Malfoy. Je sais que je fais quelque chose de mal en le laissant seul, mais je ne pense pas qu'un Mangemort décidera de l'attaquer ce matin. Du moins je l'espère, sinon Sirius me tuera.

Je suis complètement perdu. Un flot d'émotions et de pensées contradictoires me secoue depuis que j'ai revu Malfoy. Sa faiblesse me rend dingue.

Perdu, je me dirige vers la salle de bain, afin de prendre une douche brûlante. Même cela ne parvient pas à me calmer. C'est insupportable. De rage, je lance un gel douche contre la paroi, sans penser une seule seconde au fait qu'il allait rebondir et me cogner en pleine figure.

« Pauvre con ! » je grogne en tenant mon nez meurtris.

Que Malfoy aille se pendre. Je sors de la douche et me sèche rapidement. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir, mais je dois assurer sa protection. Une fois propre et sec, je vais dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller. J'opte pour un boxer noir, un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie de Metallica, et un jean simple, ainsi que des Converses. Après tout, je suis condamné à rester dans le Monde Moldu un bon moment. Je redescends dans la cuisine, afin de petit-déjeuner.

Là, je regrette d'avoir confié Snape à Ron et Hermione, le temps d'assurer ma « mission ». Caresser cette boule de poils m'a toujours détendu.

_« Tu devrais tirer un coup, mon vieux, ça détend encore plus. » _m'a dit Ron quelques jours plus tôt.

Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Après ce que m'a fait Joey… J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me mettre « en chasse ». Et puis les aventures d'un soir… On finit vite par s'en lasser. Quelle idée d'être gay. Autour de moi, tout le monde est casé. Je suis le dernier pauvre con à rester célibataire. Même Neville est marié ! M'enfin, pas que Neville soit un attardé qui ne mérite pas une vie heureuse, mais voilà. Sans vouloir me vanter, je pense être plus séduisant que lui.

Je dois être invivable.

Je soupire, me demandant comment j'en suis venu à me lamenter au sujet de mon célibat alors que je devrais me concentrer sur la vie de Malfoy.

Je nettoie les vestiges de mon rapide petit-déjeuner, puis jette un regard à mon appartement, avant de transplaner en soupirant.

**OooOooO**

« Tu ne peux donc pas utiliser les portes, comme tout le monde ? » grogna Malfoy, faisant sursauter Harry.

L'ex-Prince des Serpentards était assis sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il venait de prendre une douche, car ses cheveux blonds étaient encore humides, et rejetés en arrière, comme à l'époque ou il se tartinait la tignasse de gel. Il portait une chemise blanche, quelque peu transparente, ainsi qu'un jean slim, qui mettait en valeur la longueur de ses jambes, mais qui exposait aussi leur maigreur. Il était pieds nus, les pieds posés sur la chaise en face. Il avait récupéré toute sa supériorité, et Harry savait que s'il le pouvait, il l'aurait toisé avec mépris. Mais malgré ses yeux totalement gris, mort, Draco Malfoy respirait la classe et l'élégance. Il cachait sa faiblesse au plus profond de lui. Il fumait une autre cigarette, l'air détendu.

Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour masquer ainsi ses sentiments. Lui qui était si impulsif, ne pouvait définitivement pas se contrôler comme Malfoy le faisait.

« Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse, j'avais oublié que vous avez décidé de vivre comme un ignoble Moldu » répliqua Harry méchamment en faisant référence à l'époque ou le Serpentard traitait les Moldus comme des moins que rien.

« La façon dont je vis ne te regarde aucunement, Potter. Mais je te prierais néanmoins de respecter mes choix, et aussi, mes habitudes : pas de Magie dans cette maison. Tu peux transplaner dans le jardin si ça t'amuse. »

« Rabat-joie. » marmonna le Gryffondor.

« J'te demande pardon ? » gronda Draco.

« Nan, rien. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent, et Draco en profita pour finir sa cigarette. Il écrasa le mégot, puis se leva. Il alla enfiler une veste trois quart noire, puis enfila sa paire de Converses rouges. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en constatant qu'ils avaient les mêmes.

« Tu vas où, Malfoy ? »

« Ça t'regarde ? Marmonna le jeune homme en glissant son paquet de Lucky Strikes dans la poche de sa veste. Tu te tais et tu me suis, c'est ton boulot jusqu'à nouvel ordre, non ? »

Harry crispa la mâchoire. Ce connard était-il obligé de lui rappeler ça ? Il ne répliqua pas, n'ayant pas trop envie de devoir alimenter une joute verbale contre le Serpentard. Il alla chercher sa veste, glissant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, malgré les avertissements que Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait prodigués une fois. Les deux jeunes Sorciers sortirent de la maison, suivis de près par Crabbe et Goyle.

« Si vous sortez du jardin, je vous taille les oreilles en pointe, » dit-il à ses chiens avec un sourire.

Draco les caressa, puis passa la barrière. Dehors, il faisait sombre, et une maigre couche de neige recouvrait le sol. Il ne neigeait plus, mais le jeune homme sentait que demain, ils seraient tous sous une bonne couche de neige. Il grimaça. Il détestait ce temps, presque autant que la chaleur. Oui, Mr Malfoy était un difficile. L'hiver et l'été étaient ses saisons détestées. Peut-être parce qu'à cette époque il était obligé de rentrer chez lui, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard. Malfoy préférait la pluie.

Le jeune homme ne faisait plus attention à Potter. Il marchait silencieusement, heureux de pouvoir prendre l'air. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas où ils allaient, et devait se contenter de suivre.

Draco tourna sur la gauche, empruntant ainsi une petite ruelle, et Harry comprit où il allait. Au cimetière. A cet instant seulement, il remarqua les roses noirs que le Serpentard tenait dans sa main, et écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi c'était Malfoy, la mystérieuse personne qui laissait ces roses noires sur les tombes des Sorciers morts pendant la guerre. Ils pénétrèrent dans le cimetière, et Draco s'arrêta, un peu hésitant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis décida d'envoyer paître sa maudite fierté un instant.

« Rends-toi utile, Potty. Va jusqu'à la tombe de Pansy. »

Harry obéit, car il savait très bien ce que le jeune homme voulait faire. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis qu'il avait vu Malfoy dans les escaliers, il avait de moins en moins envie de le martyriser, contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

Draco l'écouta bouger, et le suivit, heureux de réussir à marcher avec assurance. Une fois devant la tombe de Pansy, il s'agenouilla, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

« Yo. Ça fait un bail, hein ? Désolé de ne pas être venu la semaine dernière, mais tu vois, je me rattrape. »

Harry s'éloigna, et alla s'asseoir près de la tombe d'Hagrid, souhaitant laisser le Serpentard seul.

« Au fait, ma belle, continua Draco en baissant le ton, content que le Gryffondor se soit éloigné. J'aurais jamais pensé que Potter dormirait chez moi un jour. Ouais, je sais, je suis pitoyable, j'ai toujours pas décroché. T'y as mis du tiens, pourtant. »

L'expression sur le visage du jeune homme était douce, mélancolique. Il prit l'une des roses, et la déposa sur la tombe.

« Je me souviens que tu adorais ces roses. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi. A la prochaine, Pans'. »

Il se releva, et se décala afin de se placer entre la tombe de Gregory et Vincent. Il déposa les roses sur leurs tombes.

« Mes chiens vont bien, les gars. J'espère toujours que vous ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir refilé vos noms de familles à des clebs. »

Un sourire en coin orna ses fines lèvres, puis Draco fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la tombe de Severus Rogue. Il s'agenouilla, passant sa main sur la pierre froide.

« Bonjour, Severus, dit-il respectueusement. Comment ça va ? Personnellement j'suis dans un sale état. Je sais que tu te fiches pas mal de ce que je fais, mais tu ne peux pas m'interrompre, alors je vais joyeusement continuer à déverser un flot de parole qui te ferait vomir. J'suis du genre têtu et tenace, même en cinq ans j'ai pas changé. Tu devineras jamais qui est obligé de me coller aux basques 24 heures sur 24. Potter ! Ouais, cet imbécile est devenu Auror, mais j'pense que ça ne t'étonne pas. Mais y a un de nos anciens collègues qui veut ma peau. Comme je ne vois plus rien, je ne sais pas qui c'était, et Blaise ne l'a pas reconnu. Ouais, je sais. J'ai vraiment pas de bol. »

Il déposa la rose noire sur la pierre tombale, puis se redressa en soupirant.

« C'est tellement plus facile de parler aux morts, hein. Bon, je vais y aller. J'vais essayer de repasser avant six mois la prochaine fois. »

Draco fit un léger signe de la main, comme si toutes ces personnes qu'il avait perdues se trouvaient devant lui puis il alla rejoindre Potter, qui rêvassait à côté de la tombe de l'ancien Garde Chasse de Poudlard.

« On y va, Potter ? »

Le Sorcier se leva et se plaça à côté de Draco, marchant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

« On se demandait tous qui c'était. »

« Pardon ? »

« La personne qui laissait ces roses noires. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Blaise avait toujours un sourire en coin quand on abordait la question. »

« Et oui Potter. Même ce connard de Malfoy pleure ses amis décédés, » lança le blond avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Harry préféra ne pas relever.

Ils marchèrent sans dire un mot durant de longues minutes. Draco parce qu'il n'avait rien de plus à dire, et Harry parce qu'il cherchait quoi dire pour combler ce silence pesant sans que cela se finisse en dispute.

« Au fait, Malfoy ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Tu as fait quoi, ces cinq dernières années ? Je veux dire, tu as bien du travailler, non ? »

Draco s'arrêta un instant, si bref que Potter eut seulement l'impression qu'il ralentissait. Il était surpris. Potter voulait-il vraiment savoir ce que le Serpentard avait fait avant aujourd'hui, ou est-ce qu'il cherchait juste un moyen de meubler le silence ? Ou encore, essayait-il d'enterrer un peu la hache de guerre ? Le blond n'en savait rien, mais au fond de lui, il était bêtement heureux que le Gryffondor lui adresse la parole cordialement.

« Comme tu peux t'en douter, après la guerre, je n'avais plus rien. Mes parents m'ont totalement déshérité. Ils pensent sûrement que je suis mort, à cette heure-ci, étant donné que mon « retour » n'a pas été ébruité. Je suis donc arrivé ici avec une poignée d'argent Moldu, que j'avais échangé contre ce qu'il me restait d'argent Sorcier. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que valait cet argent, d'ailleurs. A vrai dire, j'ai eu l'immense chance de faire la connaissance de deux personnes extraordinaires, qui n'ont pas hésité à me venir en aide. Il y a cinq ans, je n'étais plus qu'un fantôme. Un fantôme aveugle, de surcroît. Mais Marina et Allen m'ont aidé. Cette première m'a d'ailleurs donné le métier que j'exerce aujourd'hui. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Ton parfum, il est Moldu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le blond avec un sourire en coin.

Harry sembla quelque peu destabilisé, ne comprenant pas ce que cela venait faire dans la conversation.

« Euh, oui, mais je… »

« Sunrise, je me trompe ? » ajouta-t-il en sachant très bien qu'il visait juste.

« Oui… »

« Mmmh, je sais. C'est moi qui ai créé ce parfum. Enfin, quelques experts, Marina, et moi. A vrai dire, je leur prête mon nez, et un peu de mes connaissances en Botanique et Potions, mais ça, ils ne le savent pas. »

Harry était vraiment surpris. En plus, il se sentait un peu bizarre d'apprendre qu'il portait quelque chose que Draco avait créé, depuis quatre ans ! Il regarda le Serpentard, et vit que son sourire ne l'avait pas quitté. Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire ainsi, avec sincérité et légèreté. Ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, ni même cruel. Il fut juste déçu de ne pas pouvoir lire la même chose dans les yeux du blond.

Le jeune Auror repensa alors à ce que Malfoy avait dit, et ce fut à son tour de sourire.

« Tu avais pourtant dit _plus de Magie_, non ? » lança-t-il un brin moqueur.

Draco grimaça, parfaitement conscient que Potter venait de l'avoir.

« C'est pas… »

« Taratata. Cette fois, c'est moi qui ai le dernier mot. »

Tous deux rirent légèrement, un court instant, mais cela suffit pour les étonner.

« Je crois que l'on peut marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche. » lança Draco.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est sûrement la première fois qu'on se parle sans se foutre sur la gueule. »

« C'est pas faux, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

**OooOooOooO **

**[1] - Traduction : **

_As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être parti très loin avec moi ?_

_Rien qu'une fois, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_Je suis lié à l'idée de te retrouver, un jour_

_As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être parti très loin sans moi ?_

_Mon amour est si profond_

_As-tu déjà rêvé de moi ?_

Oui oui, je sais, ce chapitre n'est pas très mouvementé… Mais il fait 20 pages tout de même ! :P

J'suis tellement inspirée que j'me mets à la rédaction du neuvième chapitre illico presto. J'vous promets plus de rebondissements dans le chapitre qui va suivre ;)

Gros bisous, merci à vous tous de me suivre !

Et… REVIEWS ? -fait un sourire adorable-.


	9. Chap 9 : Besoin de Toi

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains. Je vous préviendrais.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **- débarque, l'air honteuse - Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Allez-y, frappez-moi ! J'ai un énorme retard impardonnable :s Mais j'ai quelques excuses, des raisons personnelles qui m'ont totalement empêchée d'écrire ces derniers mois… Désolée, vraiment - se met à genoux -.

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est plutôt long, le dixième arrive bientôt ET si je le finis avant six mois, un petit OS devrait vite débarquer.

Pas de réponses aux reviews cette fois, désolée, j'ai un peu la flemme - s'enfuit en courant - mais franchement merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires ! CONTINUEZ ! :p

Enormes bisous et… bonne lecture ! :D

**OooOooOooO**

**IX - Besoin de Toi.**

**POV Draco.**

A vrai dire, les Sorciers sont comme les moldus. Lorsqu'ils ne vont pas bien, ils ont tendance à se traîner dans des lieux de débauche, afin de tout oublier dans l'alcool et les produits illicites. Et plus c'est riche, plus ça se défonce. J'ai fait partie de la Haute de Londres, parmi les Sorciers. On me regardait, me respectait. On essayait à tout prix de se faire bien voir de moi. Parce que j'étais Draco Lucius Malfoy, le bel héritier, le parti idéal. Le blondinet parfait pour féconder une fille de bonne famille toute aussi blonde afin d'engendrer une ribambelle de gosses qui reproduiraient le même schéma. J'étais beau et riche. Mais j'étais surtout un sacré connard. Oh oui, j'ai connu ces soirées mondaines sorcières, « entre jeunes », durant lesquelles tous ces garçons et toutes ces filles habitués à ce qu'on tienne même leur baguette à leur place se défonçaient aux PIM (Produits Illicites Magiques), afin d'oublier la douleur que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était habitué à recevoir une poignée de Gallions avant d'aller au lit plutôt qu'un baiser. J'ai fait partie de ces gosses paumés.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de toujours être un de ces gosses paumés. Mais je suis « pauvre » à présent, alors quand je vais mal, je me réfugie chez mon meilleur ami, je bois un café ou un verre de whisky et j'enchaîne les clopes. C'est triste, mais c'est plus sain. Et mon meilleur ami m'apporte bien plus de réconfort que toutes ces poudres magiques avec lesquelles je me défonçais pendant les grandes vacances.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Dray ? » me demande alors Blaise, un sourcil levé.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon meilleur ami sans raison précise ? » je demande, un brin sarcastique.

« Tu viens rarement me voir sans raison, Draco. Pour ne pas dire jamais. »

L'enflure. Et je commets l'ânerie de le considérer comme mon meilleur ami. Je me suis bien fait avoir sur le coup là, je veux être remboursé ! N'empêche, ce type est vraiment fort lorsqu'il s'agit de me tirer les vers du nez. Je soupire et prends un air renfrogné avant de m'enfoncer dans le canapé.

« Bien vu, Blaise, je marmonne d'un air sombre. C'est juste que… eh bien, tu sais. Potter. »

« Encore ? Soupire-t-il avec un air qui me donne l'impression de le désespérer au plus haut point. Cela m'agace. Qu'a-t-il fait encore ? »

« Rien, c'est ça le pire. Je veux dire, il est et sera toujours Potter, l'abruti Gryffondor sauveur de l'humanité sorcière. En dix-sept ans, j'ai eu le temps de comprendre qu'il ne changera pas là-dessus. Mais je… Je sais pas. Je pense que je me fais trop vieux pour ces disputes d'ados, mais que lui en redemande. Je suis passé au-dessus de tout ça, moi. Pas lui. Je le sens complètement perdu par mon changement de comportement. Il est déstabilisé et il déteste ça. Je pense qu'il essaye de se calmer lui aussi, parce que ce n'est pas un connard. Et j'ai bien peur que trop de bonnes intentions de sa part ne me fassent replonger. Sauf que cette fois, je risque de me noyer pour de bon. »

Je me tais, la gorge sèche. Blaise ne dit rien, il prend le temps d'enregistrer ce que je viens de lui dire. C'est un homme calculateur qui prend le temps d'analyser chaque situation avant de s'engager. Je suis pareil et c'est pourquoi j'aime cette stabilité chez lui. Il ne prend jamais aucune décision à la légère et est loin d'être aussi impétueux que ces fichus Gryffondors, comme moi.

« Tu aimes quand Potter te parle de manière civilisée, amicale. Mais d'un côté, tu préfèrerais qu'il agisse comme le dernier des enfoirés car sa gentillesse te rend encore plus dingue de lui. Et histoire d'en rajouter, tu as peur qu'il te repousse plus que ce qu'il t'ignore. Fichue fierté, n'est-ce pas. »

Ce mec est trop fort. Je hais le fait qu'il sache lire en moi aussi facilement, mais j'aime le fait que cela lui permette de m'aider.

« Tu sais, je me suis retrouvé dans une situation à peu près similaire, à la différence que Seamus et moi ne nous sommes jamais détesté comme Potter et toi. Dans ce cas là, deux solutions se sont offertes à moi, et elles font de même pour toi. Soit tu fais en sorte que Potter te haïsse, pour qu'il s'éloigne de toi ou devienne invivable, ce qui te permettra peut-être de passer à autre chose, comme tu l'as toujours fait - sans succès. Soit tu le fais tomber raide dingue de toi. Deux attitudes sont disponibles ici : celle du valeureux Gryffondor qui avoue ses sentiments de manière enflammée et fait tomber n'importe qui, et celle du Serpentard peureux qui préfère fuir ses sentiments, car un échec porterait un trop gros coup à son ego. Sache que ces deux attitudes te sont parfaitement accessibles. Tu n'es plus un couard, Drake. »

Je crois que ma lèvre est entaillée tant je me la suis mordue. Un couard, hein ? Peut-être ai-je pris l'habitude de ne plus agir comme tel pendant la Guerre, mais aujourd'hui… Ma vie et mes idées ne sont plus en jeu.

« Je ne sais pas, Blaise. »

« Si ça peut t'aider, tu as le choix entre essayer d'atteindre le bonheur éternel ou vivre malheureux comme les pierres jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

« C'est vrai qu'un peu de bonheur ne me ferait pas de mal, » dis-je avec un triste sourire.

« Alors tu n'as qu'à attraper Potter. »

« L'Attrapeur attrapé, quelle ironie. »

**OooOooOooO**

Quand Draco sortit de chez Blaise, il faillit tomber en trébuchant dans la neige. Elle tombait sans relâche sur Londres depuis maintenant deux jours. Noël approchait à grands pas et l'ancien Serpentard adorait cette fête. La neige, le pudding, les cadeaux, les retrouvailles entre amis ou en famille… Il avait toujours fait Noël chez lui et en général, cette fête rassemblait toute la famille Malfoy-Black encore en vie ou en liberté. Il n'avait fait Noël que très rarement avec ses amis, à Poudlard. Une fois en sixième année seulement, mais à cette époque il avait d'autres choses à penser… Pansy Parkinson et sa famille avaient souvent fait Noël dans le Manoir Malfoy, car leurs parents souhaitaient les marier à cette époque. Avoir sa meilleure amie chez lui à cette période l'avait toujours ravi au plus haut point.

Mais depuis cinq ans, il fêtait Noël absolument seul. Blaise lui avait annoncé trois ans plus tôt que sa chère mère avait été internée à Ste Mangouste. On ignorait si elle était devenue folle après la défaite de Voldemort, ou si c'était la disparition de son fils qui lui avait fait perdre la raison. Draco n'avait pas envie de savoir. Quant à son père, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était devenu. Le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais visité son épouse à Ste Mangouste et que personne ne savait où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. L'Empire Malfoy avait coulé, il ne restait plus un centime. A part sur le compte de Draco, qui se faisait vider chaque année pour payer les soins de Psychomagie de sa mère. Tous pensaient qu'il avait disparu définitivement, ou qu'il était mort, alors l'hôpital n'hésitait pas à piller ce compte abandonné. Le blond s'en fichait totalement, il avait à présent son propre argent, gagné à la sueur de son front. L'argent Moldu lui convenaient parfaitement.

Depuis cinq ans, il disait à Marina et Allen qu'il fêtait Noël en Écosse, où il aurait soi-disant de la famille reculée. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui. Et inversement, il racontait à Blaise qu'il préférait faire Noël avec ses amis Moldus, afin que son meilleur ami n'ait aucun scrupules à le laisser seul tandis qu'il faisait la fête en Irlande dans la famille de Seamus, ou en Italie, dans sa propre famille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Malfoy ne fit pas attention en traversant la route afin de rejoindre sa demeure. Le hurlement d'un klaxon le ramena à la réalité. Il s'écarta brusquement, mais trop tard, déjà la voiture cognait brutalement contre sa jambe. Le Serpentard grogna de douleur et tomba sur ses genoux, dans la neige glaciale. Le conducteur sortit de sa voiture, furibond.

« T'peux pas regarder devant toi, connard ? » s'écria-t-il en s'approchant vivement, apparemment plus préoccupé par son phare cassé et l'éraflure sur sa carrosserie que d'avoir rentré dans un piéton.

Draco vit rouge et se releva.

« Très délicat de ta part. Je suis aveugle, pauvre con ! »

Encore plus enragé que le Moldu, il oublia la douleur de sa jambe droite et donna un violent coup de pied dans la voiture, achevant par là le phare brisé. Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de sa maison, n'écoutant même plus le conducteur s'égosiller. Une fois entré, il claqua la porte derrière lui et retira rageusement son trois quart noir puis ses Converses et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Où étais-tu ? » fit alors une voix qu'il aurait été capable de reconnaître parmi une foule de mille personnes. Aussitôt, les battements de son cœurs enragés devinrent effrénés, mais il se calma.

« Chez Blaise. »

Le Gryffondor fut néanmoins surpris par le ton morne de Draco. Il remarqua alors le jean du Serpentard humide au niveau des genoux et déchiré à la cuisse droite, s'ouvrant sur une plaie sanguinolente.

« Et tu t'as battu avec lui ou quoi ? »

« Non, avec une voiture. »

L'Auror ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il soupira et secoua la tête, d'un air presque désespéré.

« T'en rates pas une, Malfoy. »

« La ferme. »

« Assieds-toi et enlève ce pantalon, j'reviens. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis comprit où Potter voulait en venir lorsqu'il l'entendit monter les escaliers. Il alla vers le fauteuil le plus proche et retira son jean. Il grimaça légèrement, la douleur commençant sérieusement à s'emparer de sa jambe droite. Saloperie d'engin Moldu. Il lui aurait bien fait bouffer, à l'autre connard. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, fermant ses jambes, légèrement recroquevillé. Il détestait exposer son corps maigre et couvert de balafres. C'est pourquoi il n'allait jamais en vacances au soleil lorsque Marina et Allen l'invitaient, prétextant une allergie quelconque aux UV. C'était stupide, mais ça marchait. Allen qui l'avait déjà vu torse nu, par mégarde, n'en avait jamais fait part à Marina, mais lui avait demandé de ne plus inviter leur ami aveugle. Elle avait compris et n'avait plus jamais proposé ce genre de chose à Draco, qui lui en était reconnaissant.

Un sifflement de Potter le tira de sa rêverie.

« Eh ben, elle t'a pas loupé, cette fichue bagnole. »

Il s'accroupit devant le Serpentard et s'empara de la compresse et du désinfectant qu'il était allé chercher. Il versa un peu de produit sur la compresse et commença à nettoyer le sang sur la cuisse de Draco, puis il tamponna doucement la plaie, surpris de voir que le blond ne sourcillait même pas. Ça devait piquer horriblement, mais le Serpentard ne bougeait pas du tout, son visage restait un masque de neutralité parfait. Où était passé le sale gosse douillet et chochotte qui hurlait pour une simple éraflure provoquée par un hippogriffe ?

« Je commence à croire que tu es aussi doué que moi pour te mettre dans de sales draps, Malfoy. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû t'accompagner. Sirius va me tuer. »

Draco esquissa un mince sourire.

« J'ai manqué de me faire renverser plus d'une fois dans ma vie, Potter, et tu n'étais jamais là pour me protéger, ça n'a pas de raison de changer aujourd'hui, _Même si j'aimerais bien_, songea-t-il intérieurement. Et tu as tué Voldemort en personne mais tu as peur de Black, ce chien gâteux ? »

Harry sursauta, et un silence étrange suivit la question du Serpentard qui fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Je… rien. Enfin, je suis juste surpris que tu prononces son nom, » avoua le Gryffondor.

« Ce Mage Noir abruti par l'eau de javel ne m'effraie plus maintenant qu'il est mort. »

« L'eau de javel ? » pouffa le brun.

« Je vis dans le monde Moldu depuis cinq ans, heureusement que je connais l'eau de javel, Potter. »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours Malfoy. »

« J'espère bien. Je m'en voudrais énormément si tu savais déjà tout sur moi. Je peux récupérer mon pantalon ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le Survivant s'empara du jean que Draco avait posé sur la petite table et lança un discret « Reparo » dessus afin de réparer le trou au niveau de la cuisse. Discret, mais pas assez pour échapper à l'oreille fine du Serpentard.

« J'ai entendu, Potter. Va rôtir en enfer, avec ta foutue magie. »

Il lui prit le jean des mains et bouscula un peu le brun afin de se relever et de l'enfiler. Il zippa la fermeture éclair et ferma le bouton en un instant.

« Merci quand même. »

« De rien. Il se fait tard, ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau ? »

« C'est un rancart, Potter ? » plaisanta l'ancien Serpentard avant de sentir une vive douleur dans son mollet gauche qui lui fit pousser un cri guère viril.

« Oh, merde, » fit Potter d'un air embarrassé « Je suis désolé, Malfoy. J'ai oublié de te le dire, mais Hermione m'a ramené mon chat dans la journée. »

« Ton chat ? Grinça le Serpentard avant de se pencher, cherchant une boule de poil à ses pieds. Il rencontra un museau humide et des moustaches. Il s'empara de la bestiole et la souleva, l'air mécontent. Tu veux crever, saloperie ? »

« Hé, je ne t'ai pas demandé de l'effrayer, non plus ! s'exclama le Gryffondor avant de reprendre son chat des mains de Draco. Snape n'est pas méchant, il a juste une drôle de façon de montrer son affection. »

« Je hais les chats, grogna le jeune Malfoy avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Attends… Tu as appelé ton foutu chat SNAPE ? »

« Tu peux parler avec tes clebs. »

« Et je peux savoir ce que ta boule de poil fait chez moi ? » continua le Serpentard sans faire attention à la remarque de Potter.

« Eh bien… Je l'avais envoyé chez Hermione, mais apparemment son fils, Daniel, passe son temps à lui tirer la queue, ce qui amuse moyennement Snape, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors elle a préféré me le renvoyer. Il peut rester, hein ? »

« Pas ques… »

« Tes chiens l'adorent déjà ! » le coupa Harry.

« Tu déconnes ? Grogna le blond. Mes foutus chiens attardés aiment cette boule de poil surexcitée ? Quelle bande de traîtres. Bah, de toute façon, ils peuvent le bouffer, j'en ai rien à cirer. »

Le Survivant sourit et déposa son chat sur le sol qui s'empressa d'aller faire ses griffes sur le bar de la cuisine. Harry grimaça et nota que la cécité du jeune Malfoy avait des côtés positifs…

« Bon, allons manger, lança soudainement le blond. Et c'est toi qui invites, Monsieur l'Auror Super Friqué. »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. Il remit ses chaussures et sa veste, attendant que l'Auror le rejoigne. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et lui ouvrit la porte. Draco sortit, boitillant très légèrement, ne souhaitant pas montrer à sa Némésis qu'il avait mal à sa jambe. C'était une question de fierté. Mal placée, certes. Mais néanmoins présente. Il se tourna vers le Gryffondor avec un sourire en coin.

« En tout cas, t'as pas intérêt à m'em… »

« POUSSE-TOI ! »

Draco ne comprit pas comment, mais il se retrouva allongé de tout son long dans la neige. Potter poussa un cri de douleur qui glaça le Serpentard d'effroi.

« Expelliarmus ! »

« Va te faire foutre, Potter ! » fit la voix de l'homme qui avait attaqué le jeune Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt.

Le blond entendit le bruit d'une chute à côté de lui. Terrifié, il n'osa pas bouger. Par Merlin, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix ? Sa vie n'avait-elle donc pas été assez compliquée aux yeux de tout le monde ? De toute évidence non. Tous ces gens le répugnaient.

Draco grimaça de douleur en sentant une poigne ferme s'emparer de ses cheveux avec violence afin de lui tirer la tête en arrière. Puis, le contact froid d'une baguette contre son cou lui tira un hoquet de stupeur. Cette baguette, 31,8 centimètres en bois de hêtre, contenant un crin de Licorne, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait sentie ainsi plaquée contre sa nuque ou son cou. Et cette manière de s'en prendre à lui n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme.

« Flint ? » croassa-t-il, incapable de s'empêcher de trembler.

Il pu presque deviner le sourire goguenard qui devait étirer les lèvres de celui qui l'avait torturé tant de fois.

« Je suis déçu que tu ne me reconnaisses que maintenant, Petit Dragon. »

Le blond serra les dents sous l'appellation humiliante. Il aurait dû se taire, rester impassible, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Comment va ton bras gauche ? »

La main de Flint quitta ses cheveux et Draco sentit qu'il faisait le tour afin de se mettre face à lui.

« Comment vont tes yeux, Malfoy ? » susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de le frapper au visage avec violence.

C'est un coup puissant, mais horriblement métallique qui l'atteint de plein fouet. Le Serpentard retint un gémissement de douleur, tandis que son nez, sa joue et sa bouche se mettaient à saigner avec abondance.

« La Magie fait des miracles. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies toujours pas recouvré la vue. Je suis sûr qu'il existe un antidote, pourtant. Dommage que je ne puisses pas te laisser l'occasion de le trouver. »

Draco serra les dents. Il était terrifié, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il sentit alors un contact froid lui effleurer la main et ne tarda pas à comprendre que c'était celle du Gryffondor. Ce dernier, faiblement, tentait de lui donner sa baguette. Le Serpentard la saisit, les doigts tremblants. Il sentit comme un coup de jus remonter le long de son bras et il frissonna. Merlin, cela faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas tenu une baguette magique ! Que pouvait-il faire ? Cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué de magie, ni même pensé à le faire. Ses sorts allaient être pitoyables ! Et qu'en était-il de la promesse qu'il s'était faite ? Non… pas question que sa décision coûte la vie de Potter. Il ne mourrait pas à cause de lui, c'était certain. Draco resserra sa prise sur la baguette si fortement que ses phalanges blanchirent.

« Je m'amuserai volontiers avec ton petit corps décharné, Malfoy, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Tu te rappelles, tout ce que l'on a pu faire tous les deux ? Susurra Flint à l'oreille de Draco qui tressaillit violemment. Oui, je suis sûr que tu te rappelles… J'entends encore tes cris de douleurs, ceux qui me suppliaient de m'en prendre à toi et non pas à cette petite vipère de Pansy… »

Draco se sentit misérable, atrocement faible. Il n'avait pas su protéger Pansy… il n'avait pas réussis à la sauver de ces tortures ignobles infligées aux « traîtres ». Pansy… Sa douce Pansy, sa meilleure amie… Une colère terrible monta en lui. Il sortit son autre bras de derrière son dos et brandit la baguette d'Harry sur l'ignominie présente en face de lui.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, hors de lui.

Le trait vert s'échappa de la baguette qui trembla légèrement entre les doigts du Serpentard avant d'aller frapper le sol de plein fouet. Flint n'avait eu qu'à faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter le sort. Draco cru qu'il allait en pleurer. Un violent coup de pied au visage le propulsa par terre dans un craquement sinistre. Cette fois-ci, le sang sembla gicler hors de ses narines. Par terre, face contre neige, le jeune homme eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il émit un gargouillis immonde et rampa, afin de s'écarter de la mare de sang.

« Vermine ! Tu as cru pouvoir me tuer ? Mais tu ne peux pas voir, Malfoy ! Tu es aveugle et handicapé, pauvre petite créature ! » s'exclama Flint sur un ton hystérique et jubilatoire. « Tu vas crever, seul, comme toujours ! »

Par pur réflexe, Draco ferma les yeux alors qu'il ne voyait déjà rien. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait lâché la baguette et faisait la moitié du poids de Flint. Il était faible et inefficace. Alors c'était la fin ? Il allait mourir ainsi, incapable de sauver sa propre peau ? Et Potter ? Non, Harry ne méritait pas de périr ainsi… Des larmes de rage perlèrent aux coins des yeux aveugles de Draco. Allez, qu'il en finisse vite.

L'incantation interdite ne vint pas, à la place, le Serpentard entendit un bruit de course, un grognement puis un hurlement de douleur. Un de ses chiens s'était échappé de la maison et venait, une fois de plus, de lui sauver la vie. L'animal s'était jeté sur Flint, le mordant à l'épaule. Le Mangemort se traîna lamentablement sur le sol et réussit à transplaner juste avant que le berger allemand ne l'achève, impitoyable.

« C-Crabbe ? » murmura Draco d'une voix tremblante.

Le chien se jeta sur son maître, comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais Draco ne pensait pas à lui en cet instant.

« Potter… »

Un faible gémissement lui répondit. Le blond était incapable de savoir où il se trouvait par rapport au Gryffondor. Heureusement, son chien le mena jusqu'à lui. Il voulut essuyer le sang qui maculait son visage mais son nez saignait toujours autant. Tant pis, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il s'approcha de Potter et posa une main sur son bras.

« Potter, tu m'entends ? Réponds, je t'en prie. Où es-tu blessé ? Que t'a-t-il fait ? »

Un autre grognement incompréhensible lui répondit si bien qu'il du se pencher afin d'entendre ce que lui disait l'Auror. Il ne comprenait rien, alors Harry s'empara faiblement de la main de Draco afin de la guider jusqu'à son ventre. Il y rencontra un tissu humide, poisseux. Il s'avança doucement, sans appuyer sur l'abdomen de son protecteur et sentit un contact froid. Il parcourut l'objet avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un poignard qui était planté dans le ventre d'Harry Potter. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Merlin, qu'est-ce que Flint avait fait ? Il détailla le poignard du bout des doigts et se pétrifia en la reconnaissant. Ce manque en forme de serpent, cette lame si fine, si aiguisée… Il la connaissait par cœur pour avoir joué avec en étant enfant avant de se faire disputer par son propriétaire - Lucius Malfoy.

« Harry… Harry, reste éveillé, s'il te plaît. La lame, y a-t-il autre chose que ton sang, dessus ? Y a-t-il un liquide noir ? Harry, s'il te plaît ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

« O… ui. »

La Goutte du Malfoy. La lame était enduit de la Goutte Malfoy, un poison créé par ses ancêtres dont la recette et l'antidote se transmettaient de pères en fils depuis des générations. Un poison que seul un Malfoy pouvait créer. Un poison dont seul un Malfoy pouvait fabriquer l'antidote. Draco serra les dents, essayant d'ignorer la douleur qui lui vrillait la tête et chacun de ses membres. Il devait sauver Harry. Dans une heure, il serait totalement paralysé et frigorifié, comme si son sang s'était gelé. Il serait alors incapable de respirer et ses poumons, pris dans une glace imaginaire et soumis à une pression intense, éclateraient en tuant le Gryffondor d'une manière atrocement douloureuse.

Le Serpentard s'empara de la main de son comparse. Elle était déjà glacée, que pouvait-il faire, bon sang ? Il ne pouvait pas emmener Potter à Ste Mangouste, il ne pouvait pas réapparaître…

« Finnigan, » dit-il à voix haute.

Oui, il devait l'emmener là-bas. Mais comment ? Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Transplaner ? C'était la seule solution, mais en serait-il capable ? Par Merlin, il s'agissait de la vie d'Harry, il _devait _réussir.

« Accio baguette, » dit-il de manière mal assurée avant de sentir le contact rigide de la baguette du Gryffondor dans sa main.

Il serra la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et se concentra. Le salon de Blaise… Il ne l'avait jamais vu, mais c'était tout comme. On le lui avait décrit, il l'avait touché, parcouru en long, en large et en travers… Il pouvait le faire ! Au diable sa promesse de ne plus faire de Magie, s'il ne sauvait pas Potter, il n'aurait plus qu'à disparaître de la surface de la terre !

Une force invisible le tira alors par le nombril. Il ne lâcha pas la main du Gryffondor, la serrant encore plus dans la sienne avant qu'un contact chaud mais brusque avec le sol ne l'oblige à détacher sa prise. Harry gémit de douleur et Draco toucha le sol. Il reconnut le tapis du salon de Blaise - il s'était pris les pieds dedans un nombre incalculable de fois.

« Blaise ! BLAISE ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix stridente, hystérique. SEAMUS ! »

Un bruit de pas précipités l'avertit qu'il avait été entendu. Il comprit que quelqu'un descendait les escaliers, puis plus rien, preuve que la personne s'était arrêtée net, stupéfaite par un tel spectacle.

« Par Merlin, Malfoy ! Que… » fit la voix enrouée de Seamus Finnigan.

« Un lit… haleta Draco, une chambre, vite ! »

Le Gryffondor pointa sa baguette sur Harry et lui lança un sort de lévitation afin de ne pas aggraver ses blessures et le mena dans la chambre d'amis. Il l'allongea sur le lit avant de se tourner vers Malfoy.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« On a été attaqués. Il est empoisonné, un poison connu par les membres de ma famille uniquement. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le guérir. »

« Je dois te soigner toi au… »

« Non ! S'exclama Draco d'une voix rauque. Il agita la baguette de l'Auror et fit apparaître une feuille de parchemin sur laquelle il fit se dessiner des lettres qui formèrent une recette. Il la tendit à Seamus. J'ai besoin de ça. Tout de suite. »

Le Gryffondor s'empara de la feuille fébrilement, ébahi de voir le Serpentard réutiliser la magie. Il examina les ingrédients nécessaires, puis acquiesça.

« Je reviens. »

Il s'éclipsa et Draco se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel Harry était allongé. Il tâtonna un peu maladroitement avant de trouver sa tête. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés par la neige et la sueur froide puis la posa sur son front glacé.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir impliqué là-dedans, Potter, dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je te sauverai, tu m'entends ? Je te le promets. »

Finnigan revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un nécessaire à Potions auquel il redonna sa taille normale avant d'installer les ingrédients face à Draco sur le bureau, dans l'ordre où ils étaient notés sur le parchemin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Harry.

« Occupe-toi de sa blessure, je prépare l'antidote. »

A nouveau, Seamus acquiesça. Il fit boire une fiole de potion à l'Auror afin qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur et attendit quelques secondes avant de retirer le poignard qu'il posa sur une serviette de bain en prenant garde à ne pas se couper au risque de s'empoisonner lui aussi. Il nettoya copieusement la plaie à l'aide d'un onguent puissant et la referma. La magie était vraiment utile mais elle risquait de ne pas l'être cette fois-ci si Draco ne réussissait pas l'antidote. Le Serpentard savait pertinemment bien qu'une énorme responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Il était épuisé, à peine remis du choc qu'il avait ressentit en réalisant qui était son mystérieux agresseur, saignait toujours dangereusement, mais il refusait de laisser tomber Harry.

Il se concentra à nouveau, se remémorant les paroles de son père à propos de cet antidote. La préparation était courte, mais atrocement compliquée. La moindre erreur entraînait la mort immédiate de la personne empoisonnée. Il ne _pouvait pas _se tromper. Seamus le laissa faire, l'observant sans un mot, fasciné de pouvoir revoir Malfoy fabriquer une potion. Ce diable était tellement bon dans cette matière ! Le Serpentard était certes aveugle, mais il manipulait les ingrédients comme s'il était capable de les voir réellement. Lorsqu'il avait un doute, il les sentait, se remémorant les odeurs de son enfance et de son adolescence et bientôt, une odeur délicatement sucrée s'éleva dans la pièce. Le blond cessa tout mouvement et se recula légèrement.

« Une odeur caramélisée, c'est parfait, murmura-t-il tandis qu'un plis soucieux barrait son front. Finnigan, le contenu de cette fiole est-il aussi transparent que de l'eau ? »

Il tendit l'objet au Gryffondor qui s'avança afin de l'observer minutieusement.

« Oui. »

Le blond soupira, comme si toute la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules venait de s'envoler.

« Il doit en boire trois. »

L'était du Gryffondor avait atrocement empiré. Il éprouvait d'énormes difficultés à respirer et gémissait de douleur. Seamus s'avança tandis que Draco essuyait son front humide de la chaleur produite par la concoction qui fumait dans le chaudron. Le Médicomage aida son ami à boire l'antidote, ce qui se révéla être une opération difficile. Une fois les trois fioles vides, il reposa délicatement la tête de l'Auror sur l'oreiller. Du bruit à l'extérieur de la pièce tira Draco hors de ses pensées.

« C'est Blaise, dit doucement Seamus, je vais le prévenir de la situation. Je reviens. »

Le blond acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se laissa tomber sur une chaise près du lit d'Harry, ses jambes tremblantes ne pouvant plus le porter. Il était épuisé. Il avait au moins laissé Seamus essuyé le sang qui maculait son visage, mais n'avait laissé personne le soigner ainsi son nez formait une étrange bosse et sa lèvre inférieure était entaillée et étrangement enflée. C'était sans parler de l'énorme hématome qui couvrait le côté droit de son visage.

La respiration d'Harry était faible mais régulière, preuve qu'il s'était endormis. Le Serpentard approcha une main de lui et la glissa tendrement dans sa tignasse emmêlée. Harry… son Gryffondor… Une fois de plus, il avait échappé de près à la mort et était en sursis. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir administré la potion à temps. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Harry mourrait. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Je te jure que ce fils de pute paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tiens le coup, s'il te plaît. »

Il se releva doucement et se pencha au-dessus du Gryffondor. L'odeur caramélisée de l'antidote flottait encore sur les lèvres d'Harry, se mêlant à son haleine habituellement caféinée. Le Serpentard sembla hésiter un instant, puis pressa délicatement ses lèvres au coin de celles d'Harry. Il murmura alors d'une voix presque inaudible, contre la bouche froide de l'Auror :

_« Je t'aime, » songea-t-il._

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Draco se redressa brusquement. Blaise entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers son meilleur ami avant de glisser un bras autour de sa taille afin de le serrer dans ses bras.

« T'es épuisé, va te reposer, Seamus veillera sur Harry. »

« Je peux pas. J'attends qu'il se réveille. »

« Drake, tu tiens à peine debout, tu lui es inutile pour le moment. Laisse-toi soigner et va te reposer, je te promets que Seam' viendra te chercher dès qu'il y aura du nouveau. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ignorant la douleur que cela produisit. Il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Blaise resserra son étreinte.

« Drake ? »

« Ma faute… c'est ma faute, Blaise. S'il est là, mourant, c'est entièrement ma faute. »

« Il va s'en sortir. Drake, il a échappé à Voldemort pendant 17 ans, je pense qu'il peut survivre à ça. »

Le Serpentard passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son ami d'enfance.

« Allez, suis-moi. »

Il obéit, l'air absent, lui emboîtant le pas comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui le faisait. Ils sortirent de la pièce et Blaise le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Seamus s'avançait afin de le soigner. Il remit son nez en place et soigna ses dents cassées avant de lui dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'hématome, que seul le temps le ferait disparaître. Draco haussa les épaules, l'écoutant à moitié. Le Médicomage déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant puis alla veiller sur Harry. Blaise s'empara de la cafetière posée sur la petite table et versa du café dans une tasse pour Draco avant d'y mettre l'équivalent de deux sucres. Il lui donna la tasse et se plaça à ses côtés. Le jeune homme en but une gorgée.

« On devrait contacter Black, dit-il alors. Ou tout du moins la belette et son épouse le castor. » ajouta-t-il en insultant les meilleurs amis de Harry plus par habitude que par réelle envie de les affubler de tels quolibets.

« Toujours aussi inventif, » fit alors la voix de Ron Weasley.

Le Serpentard sursauta.

« Je viens de les prévenir… » murmura Blaise avec un air désolé. Le couple Weasley s'avança, Hermione portant leur jeune fils Daniel dans ses bras. Elle arborait un air grave.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

« Draco lui a préparé l'antidote et lui a donné. Seamus veille sur lui en attendant qu'il se réveille, résuma Blaise tandis que le petit Daniel se débattait un peu dans les bras de sa mère afin d'aller sur les genoux du Serpentard qui lui sourit tendrement. Salut mini Weasley. »

« Je vais aller le voir dit Hermione, tu gardes un œil sur Dan ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Le couple se dirigea vers la pièce dans laquelle leur ami se trouvait. Blaise ébouriffa les cheveux de leur fils qui regardait Draco avec des yeux ronds, fasciné par ce jeune homme aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs et sa peau marmoréenne. Le Serpentard tourna alors la tête vers lui et le petit Daniel se perdit dans son regard acier, ébahi. Ces yeux dépourvus de pupille, entièrement gris, faisaient peur à beaucoup de personnes mais étrangement, le jeune Weasley n'était absolument pas effrayé. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et voulait toujours savoir comment les choses fonctionnaient, c'est pourquoi il était particulièrement intéressé par les yeux du jeune Malfoy. Il n'en avait jamais vu de semblables auparavant. Le petit garçon se blottit contre Blaise, impressionné. Cette peau si blanche, ces cheveux blonds et ce regard étrange… il avait l'impression que Draco n'était pas humain. Alors il se pencha vers l'Italien avec un air curieux.

« C'est qui ? Murmura-t-il comme s'il souhaitait que le blond ne l'entende pas. Un ange ? »

Le blond se tourna vers l'enfant, l'air ahuri. Lui, un Ange ? Ce gosse était vraiment le rejeton de la belette, on ne pouvait pas être aussi stupide… Bon, fallait avouer, c'était plutôt attendrissant qu'il… Oh, stop ! Une belette était tout sauf attendrissante !

« Pas vraiment, non. Je suis Draco Malfoy. »

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

« Connais pas, » répondit Dan en fronçant les sourcils parce que ce nom lui disait quand même quelque chose. Oncle Harry en avait peut-être déjà parlé. Un bruit de porte qui se referme attira l'attention des trois garçons. Hermione entra dans le salon et caressa les cheveux de son fils avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Draco qui se crispa légèrement.

« Merci, Malfoy. Je me fiche de ce que tu peux en penser mais sache que désormais, j'ai de l'estime pour toi. Du moins depuis que je connais la vérité. »

Elle voulu retirer sa main mais Draco l'en empêcha en posant la sienne dessus, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite quelques années plus tôt.

« Je t'ai toujours estimée, Granger - enfin, Weasley. J'espère pouvoir un jour te prouver que ma méchanceté n'était qu'une preuve de ma jalousie maladive. »

Hermione sourit et se pencha à son oreille :

« Je le savais. J'étais juste trop fine pour te le faire remarquer. »

Le Serpentard rit légèrement.

« Et je t'en remercie. »

« Harry a raison. Ton changement est une bénédiction. »

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le prénom du Gryffondor. Merlin, faites qu'il sorte de ce sommeil assassin.

« Seamus dit que son état est stable. Son corps a juste besoin de tout éliminer et ça semble prendre du temps. »

« Si je… » commença Draco avant d'être interrompu par un « pop » retentissant. Sirius Black venait de transplaner dans le salon de Blaise.

« J'ai reçu le message de Ron. Que s'est-il passé ? » dit-il d'u air angoissé.

« Harry et Draco se sont fait attaquer. Le Mangemort a poignardé Harry avec une lame empoisonnée mais Drake lui a donné l'antidote. »

« Qui ? Qui vous a attaqués ? »

Tous se tournèrent vers Draco qui pâlit - si c'était encore possible - brusquement. Trop occupé par l'état critique d'Harry, il en avait oublié Flint.

« Drake ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais resta incapable de prononcer son nom. Flint. Quatre consonnes et une voyelle qui formaient un nom aussi court que pitoyable. Flint. Un nom qui rimait avec tortures, humiliation, déchirement et cécité, pour Draco. Un nom synonymes d'ignominies et d'enfermement.

« Draco ? » fit la voix lointaine de Black. On le secoua, sans résultat. Il se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable tandis que des souvenirs atroces circulaient dans sa tête.

« Blaise… » gémit-il pitoyablement. Peu de temps après, il sentit la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son meilleur ami l'entourer. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et agrippa sa chemise. « Blaise… c'était… c'était Lui… »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux puis reprit un air sérieux avant de regarder Sirius Black, un air dégoûté dans le regard.

« Marcus Flint. C'était ce chien de Marcus Flint. »

Aussitôt, le poids de Draco se fit plus lourd entre ses bras. Le Serpentard avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

**OooOooOooO**

**POV Harry.**

Les ténèbres entouraient Harry. Immenses et étouffantes, elles l'empêchaient de retrouver la lumière. Il marchait dans le noir, incapable de voir où il allait. Un instant, il songea à Malfoy. C'était à cela que son monde ressemblait depuis cinq ans ? Merlin, c'était si déprimant. Le Gryffondor voulait sortir de là, se réveiller. La douleur avait enfin disparu, remplacée par une douce chaleur. Il ne tremblait plus alors pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à se réveiller ? Serait-il mort ?

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Cette voix… Harry la connaissait. Cependant, cette supplique semblait irréelle. Cette voix rauque ne pouvait l'avoir murmurée. Pourquoi son propriétaire aurait-il besoin de lui ? C'était ridicule, il l'avait forcément imaginé. A croire que son esprit se détraquait. Soudainement, la chaleur le quitta. Il écarquilla les yeux et se remit à trembler. Qu'elle revienne… Merlin, il voulait que cette chaleur l'enveloppe à nouveau ! Il en avait tellement besoin. Il était seul… Désespérément seul. Harry ne voulait pas mourir ainsi. Agité de sanglots, il sombra dans ses ténèbres.

**OooOooOooO**

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une vive douleur lui vrilla aussitôt le crâne. Comme à l'accoutumé, tout était noir autour de lui. Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux et reconnu le geste familier et affectueux de Blaise.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« A moitié mort, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, grand nigaud. La prudence, tu connais ? T'es vraiment désespérant. »

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? »

« Douze heures. »

« Quoi ? S'écria Draco en se redressant brusquement. T'aurais pu me réveiller ! Comment va Potter ? »

« T'avais besoin de repos. Et Harry est toujours inconscient. Hermione et Daniel sont rentrés, Ron s'est endormi sur l'autre canapé avec Seamus. Black et Lupin veillent sur Harry, résuma Blaise. Tu veux manger un morceau ? »

« Non. Je vais voir Potter. »

Draco se leva et prit la direction de la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il entra doucement. Il entendit deux respirations sourdes, lentes, et une troisième plus rapide.

« Oh, Draco, tu es réveillé, » fit la voix douce de Remus Lupin. Le Serpentard comprit que Black était le second endormi. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui. Et Ha - Potter ? »

« Toujours inconscient. Seamus dit que son organisme a besoin de purger totalement le poison. J'ai confiance en lui. Il se réveillera. Draco, merci pour l'antidote. »

« Cessez tous de me remercier. Je n'allais pas le laisser mourir alors qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. »

Remus hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Je peux veiller sur lui, Black et vous semblez épuisés. »

« C'est gentil mais je préfère rester ici. Tu peux en faire de même. »

Le lycanthrope fit apparaître une chaise à l'air confortable afin que Draco puisse s'asseoir. Le blond approcha le siège du lit et se mit assis dessus avec un soupir.

« Blaise a fait du café, tu en veux ? »

Draco acquiesça doucement et Remus lui servit une tasse de café avant de lui donner. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis le professeur soupira longuement.

« Je suis désolé de te dire cela mais il faudra que tu racontes à Sirius ce qui s'est passé avec Flint pendant la guerre. En tant qu'Auror il se doit de tout savoir. »

Le Serpentard s'était crispé. Il s'en était douté mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il aurait préféré s'en passer. Il voulait rayer cet épisode de sa vie mais hélas, c'était impossible, il en était parfaitement conscient.

« Je le ferai, » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« Merci. »

A nouveau, ils se plongèrent dans un silence étrange, jusqu'à ce que Lupin se lève, surprenant légèrement le blond.

« J'ai laissé Artemis chez Neville et j'ai promis d'aller le chercher pas trop tard, je ne serai pas très long. »

« D'accord. »

Draco ignorait qui était Artemis mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment. Remus caressa les cheveux d'Harry et transplana.

Le Serpentard se leva aussitôt et alla se placer près du Survivant. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit et chercha sa main. Un soupir soulagé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres en sentant que la peau du Gryffondor était chaude. Il caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, distraitement.

« Tu vas te réveiller, hein ? Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. Je refuse de te voir disparaître, Potter, murmura-t-il avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres afin d'y déposer un baiser. Reviens-moi. »

Il continua ses caresses silencieusement puis redressa la tête en direction de Sirius Black.

« Vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer, ça devient gênant. »

L'Auror sursauta.

« Comment… »

« … je sais que vous êtes réveillé ? Votre respiration a repris un rythme normal. Vous avez aussi cessé de ronfler à moitié et de vous agiter dans votre sommeil. »

Sirius regarda le jeune homme d'un air mi-surpris, mi-respectueux. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Je suis fort, je sais. »

« Malfoy, arrête de te vanter, » fit la voix rauque et faible d'_Harry Potter_.

**OooOooOooO**

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Je vous juuuuuure que le chapitre suivant arrivera très prochainement ! Il est déjà commencé, bien entamé voire pas loin d'être fini, et je m'excuse encore pour cet ENORME retard.**

**A la prochaine, énormes bisouuus !**


	10. Chap 10 : Pain

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains.

**Attention, ce chapitre comporte pas mal de violence.**

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Bon c'est toujours pas fameux, mais j'ai quand même moins de retard =P Bonne lecture ! :)

**RAR :**

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que le chapitre 9 & 10 te plaisent.

**Hermoni : **Merci, ravie que cela te plaise ! Eeeet je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé à 15 chapitres environ, tout dépendra de la tournure que prennent les évènements. Bonne lecture !

**Poussy-chân : **Poussy, ma Poussy.. Ravie que mes écrits te plaisent Et je l'avoue, je suis quelque peu masochiste, mais ça, tu le sais très bien… Mmmh en effet, Draco possède de bons goûts musicaux, je l'y ai quelque peu poussé ! Enjoy !

**Liz-Chan : **Merci ! J'espère que ça te plaît toujours.

**Ayuluna : **Merci, la voilà.

**Démy : **Héhé, merci ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus « cru » que tous les autres, mais il est nécessaire… je ne lâcherai pas ;)

**Caro : **Merci (L)

**Onarluca : **Toujours aussi fidèle =P Voilà voilà, et merci pour tes reviews !

**Crystal d'Avalon : **Eh bien merci à ton amie de me faire un peu de pub, lool. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Itsuka : **Thanks (L)

**Sati-san : **En effet, Draco se dévoile de plus en plus. Et Allen et Marina lui ont été indispensables pour se reconstruire, ils le sont toujours. Il va avoir besoin d'eux dans les aventures à venir, lol.

**Hisokaren : **La voilà, en espérant que tu aimes toujours !

**Mao : **Haha, pas évident d'accoucher, en même temps =P J'fais de mon mieux, c'est promis !

**Sahada : **En effet… c'est quand je vais trop vite, j'écris n'importe quoi mdr. Merci, j'irai corriger cela dès que possible !

**DeadPsycho : **Ouais tu m'étonnes ! XD J'suis un escargot, m'enfin faut du temps pour écrire quelque chose de potable, lol.

**Bliblou : **Merci pour la reviews et les encouragements ! J'compte bien continuer sur cette voie. Contente que le chapitre 9 t'aie plu !

**Yaoi94 : **Sama ? O(((((((O Rien que ça ? Merci ! X3.

**Meliy : **Merci, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis là ! J'ai toujours des doutes, parce que je me demande souvent si j'en dévoile pas trop d'un coup ou pas assez justement… J'suis contente si tu trouves que ce que j'écris est bien !

Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise !

**Cricket32 : **J'suis une larve, que veux-tu… Néanmoins, j'ai été plus rapide, non ? Lol.

**Miniblonde 07 : **Haha, moi aussi j'me disais que c'était inévitable, ce genre de réplique ! B'soux.

**Krassnaia : **Hii ! J'suis toujours contente d'apprendre que j'ai des nouveaux « fans » ! Ça fait super plaisir. Dans ce chapitre la relation Draco/Harry n'avance pas énormément, du moins on ne s'en rend pas compte, parce que les révélations de Drake sont primordiales… m'enfin tu verras ! J'espère que ta patience sera récompensée.

**Laetii : **Je suis désolée, mais je ne poste jamais à intervalles réguliers… =s j'écris quand je suis inspirée, quand j'en ai le temps et l'envie. Et je ne veux pas dire aux gens « je poste une fois toutes les deux semaines » alors que je ne maintiendrai pas ma promesse^^. Je poste quand je peux, donc.

Le couple Harry/Draco ne tardera plus trop, don't worry ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Maolisama : **eh bien j'ignore si ce chapitre est inoubliable mais je fais de mon mieux xD.

**Brigitte26 : **Ce sera une happy end, oui.

**Sleilo : **T'en vouloir après autant de compliments dans une reviews ? Jamais d'la vie ! Merci beaucoup, au plaisir de te revoir après la lecture de ce chapitre 10 !

**ConanBlack : **Haha, désolée pour la frustration ! Voilà la suite.

**Felinness : **Oups, je suis encore plus méchante avec Draco dans ce chapitre… ne m'en veux pas xD.

Merci pour tes compliments, en espérant que la fic te plaît toujours !

**OooOooOooO**

X - Pain.

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une douleur lancinante dans le bras gauche le fit grimacer. Il regarda autour de lui, et ne vit rien. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre et il n'était pas encore assez habitué à une telle obscurité pour pouvoir discerner quoi que ce soit. Il se redressa en grognant. Son corps était tout endoloris d'avoir passé la nuit sur la pierre dure et froide du sol. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en rencontrant un contact poisseux au sommet de son crâne. Du sang. Ses yeux finirent par s'habituer au noir et il remarqua enfin une silhouette à l'autre bout de la pièce. C'était un corps dont les membres formaient parfois d'étranges angles, avachis sur lui-même, à la respiration laborieuse et atrocement sifflante. Néanmoins, les yeux braqués sur lui, noirs et brillants de douleurs, montraient à quel point cette personne était loin de vouloir abandonner.

« Pansy ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pansy, c'est toi ? »

« Dr… ake…? »

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond. Il se traîna sur le sol, ignorant la légère douleur qui le tiraillait, et se glissa aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, son corps pâle et décharné était couvert de sang. Elle ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un être humain.

« Merlin, Pansy, ma Pansy, que t'ont-ils fait ? Gémit le blond, effrayé par l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il n'avait désormais plus aucun doute. On lui réservait le même sort. Je pensais… ils ont dit que tu étais morte… »

« J'aurais préféré, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Non, la torture… c'est ce qu'ils réservent aux traîtres. Tu as trahi, Drake ? »

Le jeune espion acquiesça en silence, d'un simple signe de tête, la gorge nouée. Il prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, espérant réchauffer son corps faible et frissonnant.

« J'étais espion. Je me suis fait avoir. Severus… il est mort pour rien. »

Pansy leva une main tremblante, avec un effort considérable, et la posa sur la joue pâle de Draco. Elle était froide, si froide. C'était comme si elle était déjà morte. Comme si son âme et son esprit se raccrochaient désespérément à ce corps mort.

« Je t'aime, Drake. Je sais qu'il n'y a toujours eu que Lui, dans ton cœur. Je l'ai toujours su, je n'ai jamais rien espéré. Je n'espère pas, ce n'est pas dans ma nature. Mais je sais ce qui m'attend, et je voulais te le dire, avant. Je t'aime. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il le savait depuis longtemps, ça. Mais entendre Pansy, sa douce Pansy, sa meilleure amie, d'habitude si vive, caractérielle et insupportable, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait en étant ainsi, au bord de la mort, ça lui transperça le cœur, le broya. Il sentit les larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux.

« Accroches-toi, je t'en prie. Pans' je t'interdis de mourir. »

Elle voulut répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une vive lumière dans la pièce. Draco détourna le regard, aveuglé. Une personne entra, et la porte se referma dans un grincement. Le Serpentard se tourna vers l'intrus et son regard d'acier s'emplit de haine. C'était lui. Le responsable de la souffrance de Pansy. Il le savait, Flint était toujours fourré dans les sous-sols, là où les prisonniers et les traîtres étaient enfermés. C'était lui qui avait ainsi brisé l'esprit et le corps de sa meilleure amie. Draco se redressa, les poings serrés et tremblants, tant la rage brûlait en lui.

« Réveillé, Draco ? Je vois que tu as retrouvé Parkinson. »

« Toi… gronda le blond. Espèce d'immondice, je te savais fou, MAIS A CE POINT ?! »

Il s'avança, décidé à le frapper jusqu'à ce que son crâne explose, répandant sa cervelle sur le sol et les murs. Mais Flint lui lança un sort qui le plaqua contre la pierre froide de la pièce. Le Mangemort s'avança, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

« Ceux qui trahissent le Maître ne méritent que cela. Mais toi… mentir aussi longtemps, avoir la confiance du Maître, pour ensuite le trahir de cette manière ! Tu ne mérites que la mort ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Le trait vert sortit de la baguette de Flint pointée sur lui et se dirigea à une vitesse hallucinante vers sa poitrine. Le blond fut incapable de fermer les yeux. Il ne cria pas et vit le trait percuter Pansy de plein fouet. Pansy ? Le corps de la jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol, inanimé et Draco comprit. L'horreur s'empara de lui, et il se laissa tomber sur le sol en hurlant le prénom de son amie. Il retourna son corps sur le dos, mais c'était trop tard, elle était morte, tuée par Flint. Le volcan explosa, déversant un torrent de lave dévastatrice dans les veines du Serpentard qui se redressa d'un bond.

« FILS DE PUTE, TU SAVAIS QU'ELLE S'INTERPOSERAIT ! » hurla-t-il avant de se jeter sur Flint. Il lui assena un violent coup de poing, aveuglé par les larmes et la rage. Hélas, un coup tout aussi brutal dans l'estomac lui coupa le souffle et le fit tituber.

« Doloris. »

Draco poussa un cri de douleur en tombant sur le sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sans cesser de s'époumoner. Il avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait une lame chauffée à blanc dans chaque pore de sa peau. Lorsque la douleur reflua, elle le laissa tremblant, la respiration hachée. Flint se rapprocha, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et un air fou dans le regard.

« Tu vas crever comme un rat, Malfoy. »

Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, le faisant grogner de douleur. Le prochain coup percuta sa mâchoire et un flot de sang inonda sa bouche. Il cracha parterre.

« La vie de cobaye te tente, Draco ? susurra le Mangemort avant de s'emparer de ses cheveux blonds, afin de rapprocher son visage du sien. Le Maître a suggéré cette idée. »

Son genou rencontra brutalement le nez de Draco qui craqua atrocement avant de déverser du sang sur sa chemise et sur le sol.

« Estrangulo ! » dit-il d'un air sournois. Draco fronça les sourcils. Quel était ce sort ? Il eut rapidement la réponse ; c'était comme si on l'écartelait. Il hurla de douleur et entendit un os craquer dans son bras gauche. Incapable de retenir ses larmes, il les sentit rouler sur ses joues pâles. Flint n'arrêta pas, laissant les os du Serpentard craquer, se fendre.

« Arr… commença Draco, haletant. Arrê… ARRÊTE ! »

Étrangement, le Mangemort obéit. Il se rapprocha du blond qui était allongé sur le sol et donna un violent coup de pied dans son ventre afin qu'il se retourne sur le dos. Puis, d'un deuxième coup de pied, il brisa le bras du jeune espion, déjà fragilisé par le sort. Le cri que Draco voulut pousser resta bloqué dans sa gorge tant la douleur était forte. Flint l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à se mettre assis.

« On va s'amuser, petit dragon. »

**OooOooOooO**

Une vague de douleur plus puissante que toutes les autres sortit Draco de l'inconscience. Il grogna et se laissa difficilement rouler sur le dos afin de tirer son visage hors de l'immense flaque de sang qui se trouvait sous lui. Son corps n'était plus qu'une plaie béante. Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ainsi, inconscient et baignant dans son propre sang ? L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce était insupportable. Mélange de sang séché, de transpiration et d'urine. Draco se sentait faible et pitoyable. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire animal. Il ignorait depuis combien de jours il était ici, enfermé dans le noir et traité comme un rat de laboratoire. Voldemort, dans sa folie grandissante, avait entreprit des expériences afin de créer de nouveaux sorts et poisons, pour détruire ses ennemis. Et le jeune Serpentard était le cobaye de ces expériences. Aucune n'était immédiatement mortelle et ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'il se remette correctement avant la prochaine tentative.

Mais là, Draco n'en pouvait plus. La dernière potion avait attaqué ses poumons, les détruisant lentement. Il avait craché tout le sang dans lequel il baignait actuellement avant qu'ils se décident à lui administrer l'antidote. Et cela n'était pas le pire poison qu'on lui avait fait tester. Le jeune homme se traîna jusqu'au mur le plus proche et s'appuya contre afin de se redresser péniblement. Il réussit à se mettre assis après de longues secondes d'efforts. Il se sentait affreusement sale. On ne l'avait bien évidemment pas laissé se laver depuis sa capture. Il était couvert de crasse et de sang séché.

Heureusement que Pansy n'était plus là pour vivre tout ça. Pansy… il ferma les yeux afin de s'empêcher de pleurer. Ô comme elle lui manquait ! Et Blaise. Il ne savait même pas si son meilleur ami était toujours en vie. Il aurait tout donné pour se blottir dans les bras réconfortants de son meilleur ami, il lui manquait tellement, lui aussi ! Le Serpentard entendit vaguement un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre avant que la lumière ne l'aveugle. Il grogna. Qu'allait-on encore lui faire ? La porte se referma et l'angoisse s'empara de lui. Il se mit à trembler, incapable de se contrôler et une silhouette s'approcha de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il était glacé de terreur.

« Chut, Draco. C'est moi, Théodore. Théodore Nott. »

Cela ne le rassura pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Dans quel camp Nott était-il ? Il n'en savait rien du tout.

« Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je ne dois pas me faire prendre. J'ai pas accès à cet endroit, normalement. Je suis venu t'apporter à boire et à manger. Tiens le coup, ok ? Ce sera bientôt fini.

« Fais-moi sortir… » le supplia Draco d'une voix brisée, oubliant toute fierté. Nott grimaça.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne dois éveiller aucun soupçon, sinon tout est foutu. Ce sera bientôt fini, Malfoy. »

« Blaise… »

« Il va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. »

Théodore se redressa. Il s'en voulait affreusement de laisser Draco ici dans un tel état. Mais les ordres étaient les ordres, on lui avait dit d'être discret et de ne pas faire de vagues.

« Accroches-toi. »

Il se retourna et sortit de la pièce avant de décider de faire une folie, fermant la porte derrière lui. Draco soupira et regarda à côté de lui. Nott lui avait apporté une flasque d'eau et du pain avec un fruit qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier dans l'obscurité. Il trouva aussi une petite fiole et fronça les sourcils en la prenant entre ses doigts tordus d'avoir été trop brisés. Il l'ouvrit afin d'en renifler le contenu. Une potion anesthésiante. Elle empêchait quiconque la buvant de ressentir la moindre douleur durant une demi-journée vu la dose qu'il y avait. Draco faillit pleurer de reconnaissance. Il bu un peu d'eau avant de prendre un bout de pain qu'il mâcha laborieusement à cause de sa mâchoire abîmée. Il prit le temps de bien humidifier le pain afin de peiner un peu moins. Il mit beaucoup de temps à finir son « repas » mais cela lui fit énormément de bien.

Draco glissa la fiole dans sa poche, précieusement. Il préférait la garder pour un jour où la douleur serait plus forte. Il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'on lui réservait. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas l'achever, tout simplement ? Il aurait du échanger sa place avec Severus ce jour-là. Lui au moins ne se serait pas fait prendre en fin de guerre. « Ce sera bientôt fini », avait dit Nott. Bientôt, ça voulait dire quoi ? Deux jours, un mois, un an ? Il ne supporterait pas une semaine de plus dans cet enfer. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : qu'on le fasse sortir d'ici ou qu'on l'achève. Il ne voulait plus servir de cobaye, subir ces sorts et ces potions affreuses. La Magie le répugnait. Il avait grandi avec, vécu pour elle, mais elle l'avait abandonné et s'était retournée contre lui. Désormais, elle le torturait, le rendait fou. Il la haïssait, cette foutue Magie sans laquelle Voldemort n'existerait même pas. Il voulait en finir. En finir avec tout ça.

**OooOooOooO**

A moitié inconscient, Draco entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir. Déjà ? Flint ne venait-il pas de partir, le laissant enchaîné au mur de pierre glacées, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses ? Il en était persuadé, pourtant. Il n'entendit pas la porte se refermer et cela le surpris. Deux bras puissants se glissèrent sous ses aisselles afin de le redresser et l'on défit les menottes qui enserraient ses poignets écorchés.

« Debout, Malfoy. »

Il du s'appuyer sur Flint pour rester debout et fit un énorme effort pour tourner sa tête vers la porte. Il cru halluciner, pensant que les coups avaient fini par le rendre fou, lorsqu'il vit Voldemort dans l'embrasure de la porte. Venait-il pour l'achever ? Il se mit à trembler sans savoir s'il lui en était reconnaissant ou s'il crevait de peur. Les pupilles rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres brillaient d'une lueur amusées. Cela lui plaisait de voir le Serpentard qui l'avait trahi ainsi faible et torturé. Flint le poussa durement afin qu'il avance et le fit sortir de sa cellule pour la première fois depuis des mois.

Aveuglé par la lumière, Draco ferma ses yeux. Il suivit le Mangemort dans le couloir, porté à moitié par son tortionnaire. Il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, elles tremblaient de manière incontrôlables et étaient de toute manière trop minces pour supporter son poids, pourtant affreusement léger. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce parfaitement éclairée et l'espion, un peu habitué à la lumière, discerna une large table en bois au milieu de la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux et eut envie de pleurer lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui l'attendait.

« Pourquoi… » commença-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« La ferme, » claqua la voix de Flint.

Il le força à s'allonger sur la table et plaça ses bras en croix avant d'écarter un peu ses jambes puis lança un sort, afin qu'il soit attaché et dans l'incapacité de bouger. Voldemort s'avança.

« Je suis en colère, Draco, susurra-t-il de sa voix sifflante et insupportable, je pensais que tu étais le dernier. Mais je me trompais. »

« Q-quoi ? » hoqueta Draco sans comprendre.

« Mes Mangemorts sont tombés dans une embuscade hier. Il y a un autre traître. Et tu vas me dire de qui il s'agit, Malfoy. »

Théodore Nott Draco cacha la vérité au plus profond de lui-même. Il allait souffrir, il le savait, mais s'il donnait le nom de Nott, il pouvait faire une croix sur ses chances d'être libre un jour.

« Je… je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je pensais être le seul. »

La colère brilla dans les yeux de Voldemort.

« Ne mens pas, Draco. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur la jambe droite de Draco et prononça une formule qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, désormais. L'os de sa jambe craqua et se brisa. Il hurla de douleur, incapable de retenir ses larmes.

« PUTAIN !! JE SAIS PAS ! JE SAIS PAS ! » s'écria-t-il.

« N'essaye pas de le protéger, Malfoy, murmura le Lord à son oreille. Tu vas parler. »

Non. Il ne parlerait pas. Cela détruirait toutes ses chances de s'en sortir, les chances de l'Ordre. Il devait oublier la douleur, ne plus la sentir, être fort. Merlin, si seulement il pouvait prendre la fiole de potion anesthésiante cachée dans sa poche, il serait tranquille, n'aurait plus qu'à faire semblant d'avoir mal… Mais il était attaché, fait comme un rat. Draco était agité de soubresauts. Il prit le risque de regarder sa jambe et eut un haut le cœur en constatant l'état dans lequel elle était. Merlin, qu'on l'aide, qu'on le fasse sortir d'ici.

« Je t'écoute. Maintenant. »

Draco ancra ses prunelles grises dans les orbes de folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le défiant du regard du mieux qu'il pouvait, puisque les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Se taire, il aurait peut-être dû tout simplement ne rien dire, pour subir un autre coup, mais non, il avait parlé. L'avait insulté. Il espérait que la colère de Voldemort soit telle qu'il le tue, par inadvertance. Oui, faites qu'il le tue.

Voldemort s'empara de son visage entre ses longs doigts fins, osseux, la rage luisant dans ses prunelles pourpres.

« N'attends pas de moi que je te tue. »

Il fit un signe de tête à Flint et le Mangemort tira une fiole de potion hors de sa robe de sorcier et la tendit au Mage Noir qui s'en empara.

« Tu n'auras qu'à appeler Flint quand tu auras envie de parler. »

Il ouvrit la fiole et l'appuya contre les lèvres de Draco, lui maintenant la tête relevée et pinçant son nez afin de le forcer à boire. Le liquide descendit dans la gorge du Serpentard, le brûlant affreusement au passage.

« Que…? »

« Tu verras, » répliqua Voldemort avec un sourire mauvais avant de sortir de la pièce. Flint alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, près de la porte, l'air impassible. Draco tremblait de peur et de douleur. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien et il était effrayé. Que lui avait-il fait boire . Qu'allait-il devoir endurer ?

Soudain, la douleur fut là. Draco ne réussit même pas à hurler, son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Son corps fut agité de spasmes, tandis qu'il avait l'impression qu'on enfonçait des lames chauffées à blanc dans ses yeux. Il avait mal aux yeux, comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé. Ça brûlait, il avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient finir par exploser dans leurs orbites. Il se débattit, hurlant, priant pour qu'on l'aide, pour que ça s'arrête.

Un énorme « BANG » retentit et Draco vit plus ou moins le visage de son meilleur ami. Il l'entendit jeter un sort en direction de Flint, un Sectumsempra qui lui arracha le bras gauche. Blaise se précipita vers lui et le détacha.

« On attaque, Drake, c'est fini, l'Ordre attaque. »

De soulagement ou à cause de la douleur, Draco sombra dans l'inconscience.

**OooOooOooO**

Ce Chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je ne souhaitais pas faire l'étalage des tortures morales et physiques que Draco a subi histoire de ne pas dégoûter certains lecteurs, lol. Rendez-vous au prochain qui sera plus joyeux, j'vous le promets !

REVIEEEEWS ?!


	11. Chap 11 : Joyeux Noël, Dray

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Voilà voilà, un nouveau chapitre ! Il fait 17 pages, alors amusez-vous bien ! Rendez-vous au prochain ! Je ferai les RAR au prochain chapitre.

**XI- Joyeux Noël, Dray.**

Les bras de Blaise se refermèrent autour de Draco qui nicha son visage dans son cou, afin de calmer ses tremblements. Les autres personnes présentes pour écouter le récit du Serpentard - Sirius, Rémus, Seamus et Ron - se regardèrent, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. A vrai dire, ils n'en revenaient pas. Mais le plus choqué était sans nul doute Harry, qui lui avait les yeux braqués sur Malfoy, cette être tremblant qui sanglotait dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait traité le Serpentard comme le pire des criminels depuis qu'il s'était remontré, alors que le blond avait vécu des choses atroces et avait été l'homme le plus courageux du Monde Sorcier ? Merlin, il s'en voulait tellement. Draco avait tellement enduré. Il avait été torturé pendant cinq mois, cinq longs mois, semblables à des siècles de douleur et d'attente, dans l'espoir de revoir la lumière du jour. Et il ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Harry prit son visage entre ses mains. Un étrange sentiment compressait son cœur. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne voulait plus voir Malfoy pleurer, ni même trembler comme il le faisait en cet instant. Il voulait le voir sourire, l'entendre rire et lui lancer des remarques sarcastiques comme il savait si bien le faire. Il voulait le voir debout, fier et fort, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il ne supportait plus l'homme brisé qu'il voyait en ce moment. Parce qu'étrangement, ça lui faisait mal.

Les sanglots de Draco finirent par se calmer pour enfin s'arrêter. Blaise se recula, gardant néanmoins une main dans le dos de son meilleur ami, y traçant des arabesques afin de le détendre.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, commença Sirius d'une voix douce. Si Nott était au courant, comment se fait-il qu'il ne l'ai dit à personne ? »

« Voldemort l'a forcé à faire des choses atroces et il ne cessait de revoir cela. Ça le rendait fou, les Médicomages ont décidé qu'il devait tout oublier. Tout ce qui concernait son rôle d'espion, dit Remus. Tu ne te souviens pas, Ginny a du tout lui réapprendre. Il a oublié que Draco était innocent. »

Draco acquiesça en silence, Blaise lui avait déjà raconté cela, lorsqu'il avait demandé ce que Théodore Nott était devenu, quelques années plus tôt.

« Théo te doit la vie, murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. Nous te devons tous la vie. Si tu avais parlé, tout aurait été foutu. »

Cette fois-ci, tous les hommes présents autour du Serpentard approuvèrent. Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules ou ses genoux, le serrant doucement pour lui faire comprendre que tous lui en étaient reconnaissant. L'émotion noua la gorge de Draco qui frissonna légèrement. Ils le croyaient. Tous le croyaient et le remerciaient. Même Potter. Il se leva sans un mot, fébrilement.

« Drake ? »

« Ça va, » répondit-il simplement, d'une voix rauque, avant de sortir du salon afin de monter à l'étage, laissant les autres seuls.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença Sirius en voulant se lever, mais Remus posa une main sur son bras, lui intimant de se rasseoir.

« Non. C'est un Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'expose pas ses sentiments en public et il ne l'a que trop fait. Il a besoin de pleurer seul. »

Blaise acquiesça, surpris que le Lycan ait compris son ami aussi vite. Il avait toujours pensé que le professeur était fin psychologue, mais pas à ce point. Seamus soupira et se leva afin de servir une tasse de café à chacun, persuadé qu'ils en auraient bien besoin.

« On doit mettre la main sur Flint très rapidement. Cet enfoiré est libre depuis 5 ans alors qu'il a des crimes atroces sur la conscience. »

« N'oublie pas Lucius Malfoy, Sirius, » glissa Seamus. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, surpris, et il sortit la dague que Flint avait utilisé pour poignarder Harry. « Ça appartient à Malfoy. De même pour le poison utilisé. Draco m'a expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un poison dont la recette se transmettait de pères en fils dans sa famille. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et bu une gorgée de café.

« Lucius a disparu, on ignore où il se trouve et Flint l'aurait trouvé…? Les Malfoy étaient des tarés accros à la Magie Noire mais ils n'auraient jamais fait le moindre mal à leur fils. Lucius n'était pas le plus tendre des pères, mais il tenait à Draco. »

« Sirius a raison, ajouta Ron un peu malgré lui. Lucius a toujours tout fait pour que son fils soit… heureux. Même s'il ne s'y prenait pas très bien. »

Harry n'écoutait plus. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule personne. Les autres étaient plongés dans leur conversation, aussi personne ne remarqua qu'il se levait. Ses jambes tremblèrent un peu, il était encore faible, mais il tint debout. Blaise fut le seul à le voir monter les escaliers, mais il ne l'en empêcha pas, une douce lueur brillant dans ses yeux malins.

Harry s'agrippa à la rampe d'escalier afin de pouvoir gravir les marches. Il mit un certain temps mais finit par arriver en haut. Là, il chercha une trace de Draco. Il vit qu'une des portes était ouverte et se dirigea vers elle, sans faire de bruit. Il se retrouva dans la salle de bain et vit le Serpentard allongé sur le sol, un genou plié et un bras sur son visage. Il s'était couché ainsi afin de laisser libre court à sa peine, incapable de tenir debout plus longtemps. Le cœur d'Harry se serra et il se rapprocha, doucement, conscient que le blond l'avait déjà entendu. Il se mit assis près de sa tête et pris doucement son bras afin de le retirer. De nouvelles larmes avaient coulé sur les joues du Serpentard, traçant des sillons humides sur ses joues pâles. De ses pouces, Harry les assécha. Ses doigts s'égarèrent sur ses joues et il sentit Draco frissonner.

« Tu m'as embrassé, » murmura-t-il à l'intention du blond, qui sursauta légèrement.

« J-je… »

« Tu m'as demandé de me réveiller. Tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Et tu m'as embrassé. »

Le Gryffondor vit les joues de sa Némésis rougir, lui donnant un air adorable. Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il avait l'impression de prendre conscience de la beauté du blond. Ses traits étaient fatigués, il avait d'immenses cernes, sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude, trop pâle. Et pourtant, il le trouvait beau. Ou était-ce le fait de savoir enfin que Draco était un être bon, qui le rendait si beau aux yeux de Harry ?

« Pourquoi ? »

Malfoy se redressa et se retourna, afin de faire face à l'Auror. Il s'avança et posa timidement ses doigts sur une de ses joues. Harry ne bougea pas et Draco posa sa seconde main, avant de laisser ses doigts parcourir chaque trait de son visage, l'effleurant avec tendresse. Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux, incapable de retenir un frisson. Les doigts du Serpentard étaient chauds. Le souffle de Draco s'accéléra imperceptiblement lorsqu'il toucha les lèvres d'Harry. Il s'attarda dessus, essayant d'imaginer à quoi elles ressemblaient, s'appuyant sur ses souvenirs et ce qu'il touchait. Puis il s'arrêta et se leva.

« Tu as grandi, » dit-il doucement avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Harry seul, les joues rouges et le cœur battant la chamade.

**OooOooOooO**

Draco s'étira longuement et se leva, quittant la chaleur des draps. Il attrapa le tee-shirt et le pantalon qu'il avait laissés sur la chaise à côté du lit et s'habilla, puis sortit de la chambre qu'il occupait chez Blaise et Seamus. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où Blaise se trouvait déjà, une tasse de café dans une main, la Gazette du Sorcier dans l'autre. Le joueur de Quidditch se tourna vers son meilleur ami, un sourire aux lèvres. Il lui semblait que Draco avait meilleure mine. Le fait d'avoir enfin vidé son sac et d'avoir dormi toute une nuit y était sûrement pour beaucoup. Blaise jeta le journal sur le plan de travail et s'avança vers son ami. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendrement, comme l'aurait fait un frère aîné pour son cadet.

« Bien dormis ? »

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis. »

« Parfait. Tu veux du café ? »

Draco acquiesça doucement et Blaise lui servit une tasse de café avant de la glisser dans sa main.

« Seamus… Seamus a dit qu'il pouvait essayer de trouver un remède. Pour ta cécité. »

Draco s'immobilisa. Retrouver la vue ? Il ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Pouvoir admirer un coucher de soleil, la pluie qui tombe, la neige qui recouvre le sol, lire un livre de Potions, regarder des photos, admirer le visage de Potter, le sourire de Potter, les yeux de Potter. Le corps de Potter. Le Serpentard secoua la tête pour se tirer ces pensées hors de l'esprit.

« Mmmh, marmonna-t-il guère convaincu. J'préfère pas espérer quoi que ce soit. »

Blaise soupira, comprenant parfaitement le Serpentard. Évidemment, si le blond se mettait à espérer, il risquait d'être affreusement déçu. Il finit son café et posa la tasse dans l'évier avant de jeter un sort afin qu'elle soit nettoyée et rangée.

« Ce soir on fête Noël chez les Weasley. Tu es invité. »

Draco paru surpris. Lui, invité à passer Noël chez les Weasley ? Même dans ses délires les plus extravagants il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, hésitant.

« Viens. T'en as besoin. Arrête de te terrer dans le monde Moldu. »

« Mais je n'ai rien à offrir à personne avec tout ce qui s'est passé. »

« Il te reste une journée entière. »

« T'as intérêt à me filer un coup de main. »

Blaise sourit, heureux que Draco accepte. Il le laissa dans la cuisine afin d'aller se préparer dans sa chambre. Le Serpentard sirota son café en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir. Noël chez les Weasley, ça signifiait… la Belette, sa femme, toutes les autres Belettes et leurs rejetons, la Belette Mère, Sirius, Remus, Seamus, Blaise, Harry et tous leurs camarades et amis de Poudlard encore de ce monde. Draco soupira. Il allait devoir trouver un cadeau pour chacun d'entre eux, parce qu'un Malfoy ne venait _jamais_ les mains vides ou en ayant oublié quelqu'un à Noël. Blaise allait devoir lui donner la liste complète des invités, sinon il n'allait pas s'en sortir !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco alla prendre une douche et emprunta des vêtements à Blaise. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison, prêts à manigancer leur après-midi shopping. Seamus était parti travailler et Potter était rentré chez lui afin de se préparer pour le soir, ou pour faire des emplettes, lui aussi. Le Serpentard ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain. Enfin prêt, il descendit dans le hall d'entrée.

« Hum, Blaise… j'ai des idées bien précises pour… eh bien, certains cadeaux. Mais pour cela je dois aller sur… le Chemin de Traverse. »

Un grand sourire barra le visage de Blaise. Enfin ! Enfin Draco parlait d'un lieu magique, d'un lieu qui le reliait à son passé. Le Serpentard posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne te reconnaîtra là-bas. »

Blaise tendit son manteau à Draco qui l'enfila un peu fébrilement.

« Tu comptes réutiliser la Magie, Drake ? »

Le Serpentard s'immobilisa. La Magie… elle lui avait manqué, tellement manqué, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, maintenant qu'il était à nouveau confronté à elle. Cinq ans sans la pratiquer, ça avait été pénible. Mais elle lui avait fait tellement mal, l'avait trahi. Il ne savait pas si il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et il avait surtout peur de réaliser qu'il n'était plus le sorcier qu'il avait été.

« Je ne sais pas. Elle me manque. Mais je… j'ai un peu peur. »

Blaise n'insista pas et prit la main de Draco afin de transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le blond agrippa le bras de son meilleur ami afin de ne pas se perdre dans la foule. Il avait le souffle coupé. La Magie, il la sentait partout autour de lui, puissante et bienfaisante, véhiculée par l'effervescence liée à la période de Noël.

« C'est magnifique, » murmura-t-il ému. Blaise sourit et s'avança, veillant à ne pas perdre son ami.

« Blaise, je fais comment pour acheter sans argent ? »

Le Serpentard rit, l'air subitement très fier de lui.

« Il y a cinq ans, j'ai vidé ton compte à Gringotts pour tout mettre sur celui d'un certain Harry Ordered. »

« Comment…? »

« C'était la pagaille après la guerre, personne n'a fait attention à ce type… »

Draco serra le bras de Blaise, doucement.

« Tes génial. »

Le joueur de Quidditch mena son meilleur ami vers la banque des Sorciers. Draco s'inquiéta un peu d'être reconnu. Avait-il tant changé en cinq ans que Blaise le pensait méconnaissable aux yeux des autres sorciers ?

« Mr Ordered aimerait retirer de l'argent pour ses achats de Noël, » annonça Blaise d'un ton égal, tranquille, au Gobelin présent en face de lui.

« Bien sûr. Notez ce montant sur ce parchemin. »

Le jeune homme s'empara de la plume et écrivit sans demander son avis à son ami avant de poser la clé sur le comptoir.

« Merci. Patientez quelques instants. »

Blaise se pencha vers le blond qui avait froncé les sourcils, l'air surpris.

« Le système de retirement a changé. Tu donnes ta clé, le montant, et les Gobelins vont chercher ton argent. Ça évite aux clients de se rendre dans les souterrains et on est sûrs qu'il n'y a que des Gobelins en bas. »

« Judicieux, en effet. »

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, le Gobelin les rappelèrent et Draco reçu son argent dans une bourse.

« Merci, bonne journée. »

« De même, messieurs. »

Ils sortirent de la banque et Draco soupira de soulagement.

« Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

« Je veux la liste complète des gens qui y seront. »

« T'es sérieux ? » s'exclama Blaise, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je suis un Malfoy, soit un invité parfait. Et un invité parfait n'oublie personne à Noël. »

Blaise sourit, son meilleur ami était enfin définitivement de retour.

« Je t'aime, vieux frère. Et y aura tous les Weasley, déjà. »

« Putain, j'en ai pour toute la journée. »

Le Serpentard rit et Draco le rejoint rapidement, étrangement euphorique.

**OooOooOooO**

Draco hésita un instant devant la porte de la boutique. Il finit par soupirer en entrer, l'air déterminé. Blaise était parti acheter quelque chose pour Ron Weasley, le laissant seul après lui avoir demandé si ça ne le gênait pas. Non, bien au contraire. Il avait espéré avoir un moment seul.

« Bonjour, monsieur. »

Draco sursauta. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il s'avança lentement, de manière mal assurée.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Euh… justement, je n'en sais rien, bafouilla-t-il, maudissant sa bêtise. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je cherche. »

Le propriétaire de la boutique, un petit homme replet aux joues marqués par des fossettes creusées à force de sourire aux cheveux poivrés et aux yeux bleus étincelants de malice, sourit de toutes ses dents blanches et alignées.

« C'est embêtant, rit-il en se rapprochant. A qui voulez-vous offrir cette chose dont vous n'êtes pas sûr ? »

« Euh c'est pour… enfin non, ce n'est pas vraiment un ami, ni même… à moins que… s'embrouilla-t-il, de plus en plus rouge. Bon, disons que je l'apprécie beaucoup. On se connaît depuis très longtemps… et… eh bien je suis sûr de ce que je ressens, mais j'ignore ce qu'il en est pour lui alors je ne voudrais pas… enfin me vendre, quoi. »

Voilà, maintenant, il avait vraiment l'air stupide. Le vendeur eut un sourire tendre. Il était habitué à ce genre de situation, vu ce qu'il vendait. Beaucoup de jeunes gens étaient venus le voir, gênés et rougissants, à la recherche du cadeau idéal qui ne les « vendrait pas ».

« Comment est-il ? »

Magnifique, aurait voulu répondre Draco, mais il se ressaisit.

« Têtu et courageux. Stupide, en fait. Non, Gryffondor, ça résume parfaitement son tempérament. »

Le vendeur rit légèrement.

« Êtes-vous aveugle de naissance ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour savoir si vous savez à quoi ressemble un lion, jeune homme. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entendit le vendeur bouger, ouvrir quelque chose et fouiller un peu puis revenir vers lui. Il prit sa main et déposa une bague dans sa paume. Le blond la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Elle était plutôt épaisse et devait faire un centimètre de largeur.

« Elle est en argent, un lion montrant les crocs et de profil y est gravé. Une de mes plus grandes réussites. La taille est ajustable, grâce à un sort et elle est ensorcelée. Grâce à elle, la personne qui l'offre sait ce que son porteur ressent. Ce n'est pas une totale empathie, vous saurez juste si son porteur est heureux ou malheureux. »

Draco caressa le métal froid de l'anneau, hésitant. Puis il eut une idée.

« Vous vous y connaissez en braille ? »

**OooOooOooO**

Draco sortit de la bijouterie, un mince sourire aux lèvres, la main dans la poche de sa veste refermée autour de la petite boîte contenant la bague qu'il venait d'acheter. Blaise l'attendait devant, le regardant d'un air entendu, mais il ne posa aucune question.

« Heureusement qu'on a fait envoyer nos achats, avec tout ce qu'on a trouvé. »

« Tu m'étonnes, je suis crevé, » dit Draco en soupirant. Néanmoins, il était content de lui.

« On devrait rentrer pour se préparer. Je te ramène chez toi. »

Blaise prit la main de Draco et ils transplanèrent. Aussitôt, des aboiements retentirent dans la maison, le faisant sourire. Ses deux chiens se jetèrent sur lui et sur Blaise.

« Merci de les avoir nourris. »

« J'allais pas laisser ces braves bêtes crever de faim. Harry a récupéré son chat ce matin, je crois qu'ils étaient tristes, d'ailleurs. Je viens te chercher à 19h30 ? »

« Ok à plus tard. »

Blaise disparut dans un « pop » caractéristique du transplanage et Draco s'étira longuement. Merlin, ça faisait du bien d'être chez soi. Il s'avança vers le salon et s'empara du téléphone afin d'écouter son répondeur.

« Harry, ça fait deux jours que tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles. T'abuses ! T'es parti te faire sauter aux Bahamas par ton infirmier sexy ou quoi ? Rappelle-moi, ou je t'étripe. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Marina était infernale. Que devait-il faire ? Il en avait marre de leur mentir. Mais que penseraient-ils de la vérité ? Ils le penseraient fou, ou lui en voudraient de leur avoir menti pendant toutes ces années. Il soupira et composa le numéro de son amie.

« Allo ? »

« Marina ? C'est Dra-Harry ! » se rattrapa-t-il de justesse.

« Bon sang ! S'écria Marina sans faire attention à la grave erreur que le sorcier avait failli commettre. Il était temps ! Ça va ? »

« Désolé, j'ai été occupé. Je vais bien, et toi ? »

« Je suis soulagée de voir que tu es toujours de ce monde, » répliqua-t-elle, cassante.

« Il faut que… bon, j'ai des choses très importantes à te dire. Et à Allen aussi. Je n'ai pas le temps ce soir, je dois me préparer pour Noël mais… »

« Noël chez ta famille Écossaise ? »

« Non. Ça fait partie des choses que je dois t'avouer. »

« Mmmh… fit-elle, sceptique. Tu auras le temps avant Nouvel An ?

« Demain ?'

« Demain. Joyeux Noël Harry, tu me manques. »

« Joyeux Noël. »

Il raccrocha, passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis attrapa la télécommande de la chaîne hifi, toujours à la même place et lança un morceau de Muse. Puis il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, retirant ses vêtements en même temps. Il les jeta en boule dans un coin et se glissa sous la douche. Il en ressortit quelques minutes après et se sécha vigoureusement le corps et les cheveux avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Le Serpentard ouvrit son armoire et commença à hésiter. Que mettre ? Il n'avait aucune tenue de sorcier, alors c'était mort. M'enfin cela ne l'empêcherait pas de porter la tenue adéquat et d'être très classe. Il enfila un boxer noir pour commencer et tira un jean noir qualifiable de « slim » par les adeptes de la mode. Ce jean mettait parfaitement en valeur ses cuisses galbées et ses fesses musclées et, il fallait le dire, particulièrement appétissantes. Puis il opta pour une chemise blanche assez vaporeuse qu'il laissa ouverte sur le haut, dévoilant son torse finement musclé à la peau pâle et brillante. Il fouilla ensuite dans une boîte magnifiquement ouvragée, de toute évidence un héritage, et en tira une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendaient les initiales DLM, gardées par un serpent aux yeux d'émeraude. Il la ferma autour de son cou avant d'enfiler une paire de chaussettes et de prendre ses chaussures italiennes en cuir noir. Il acheva de se parer en enfilant un blouson en cuir noir, superbement coupé. Marina avait dit le trouver incroyablement sexy dans cette tenue, il espérait alors qu'elle avait bons goûts.

Le Serpentard sortit de sa chambre, descendit les marches et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il attrapa le paquet de cigarettes posé sur le comptoir du bar et en tira une afin de la glisser entre ses lèvres. Deux jours sans fumer, il avait accompli un exploit ! Il ferait mieux d'en profiter pour arrêter, mais il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, à vrai dire. Il ferma les yeux, une légère inquiétude s'emparant de lui. Passer Noël avec les Weasley et tous leurs amis Gryffondors… Il les appréciait, il devait le reconnaître, mais était-ce réciproque ? N'allait-il pas plomber l'ambiance ? Noël était une fête de famille, d'amis très proches, alors il avait peur de faire tâche. Crabbe se pressa contre sa jambe afin de le réconforter et de lui apporter un peu de courage. Décidément, ses chiens étaient géniaux.

« Merci, vieux. Je vous emmène ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, les deux chiens aboyèrent joyeusement.

« Ça fera de la compagnie à Black, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Ne dis pas de mal de mon parrain, » fit la voix de Potter dans son dos. Il sursauta et se tourna vers lui, manquant de se brûler avec sa cigarette.

« Que…? »

« Blaise n'est pas prêt, Seamus le retient… dit le Survivant avec un sourire en coin. Il m'a envoyé te chercher. »

« Oh, je vois… merci. »

Draco se leva, tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa dans un cendrier. Harry lui, posa ses yeux sur lui et le détailla. Hum. Ses vêtements lui allaient plutôt bien - il était carrément sexy. Ses cheveux clairs brillaient autour de son visage, tels une auréole. Elle était loin la tignasse gominée ! Le Gryffondor l'avait toujours détestée. Là, il était fasciné par la silhouette et le visage assuré, masculin de Draco Malfoy.

« On y va ? » demanda le Serpentard.

« Euh, oui, oui. N'oublie pas tes chiens. »

Harry prit Crabbe par le coller et Draco fit de même avec Goyle, puis il s'approcha du Rouge et Or. Il sembla hésiter un instant et avança sa main vers celle d'Harry. L'Auror glissa ses doigts sur sa paume, le faisait frissonner, et transplana.

Ils lâchèrent les chiens qui allèrent courir dans le jardin puis s'avancèrent vers la vaste demeure des Weasley. Une chose était sûre, Ronald Weasley avait des revenus plutôt élevés vu la taille de sa maison. Elle semblait loin, la pauvreté des rouquins. Harry sonna et entra la seconde d'après, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Harry ! S'exclama Molly Weasley avant de le serrer contre elle. Je suis si heureuse de te voir ! »

Elle le relâcha puis se tourna vers Draco avec un sourire bienveillant. Le jeune homme se raidit, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter.

« Draco, je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras comme elle venait de le faire pour Harry, le serrant tendrement contre elle. Draco ne répondit rien, trop surpris. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et retenait sa respiration. Cette femme qu'il avait insultée, regardée comme la dernière des incapables, le serrait dans ses bras, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un de ses fils. Pourquoi ? La gorge nouée, il se laissa faire, fermant doucement les yeux. C'était bon, chaleureux et réconfortant. Avait-il pourtant le droit d'en profiter ? Elle finit par se reculer et mena les deux jeunes hommes dans le salon où tout le monde se trouvait déjà. Des acclamations les accueillirent et Draco se sentit rougir. Il y avait un monde fou ici. Les gens s'approchèrent d'eux afin de les saluer et tout un tas de personnes lui serrèrent la main. Les femmes l'enlacèrent, brièvement ou avec une réelle tendresse qui le surprit. Alors c'était ça, le monde des Gryffondors ? La formalité des Serpentards lui paru soudainement triste et ridicule.

Suite à toutes ses salutations, Hermione en hôte parfaite, se racla la gorge et annonça qu'il était temps de commencer les festivités, puisque Blaise et Seamus venaient enfin d'arriver. Elle fit apparaître une flûte de champagne en face de chaque invité et Molly Weasley aida Draco à prendre la sienne, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« J'aimerais porter un toast, fit la voix d'Harry, faisant taire les autres convives. Il se tourna vers le blond, A Draco Malfoy, cet homme dont j'ai trop longtemps douté alors qu'il oeuvrait pour le bien de tous. Merci, Draco. »

Le Serpentard sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant les mots du Gryffondor. Était-il capable d'imaginer à quel point ce qu'il disait lui faisait du bien ? Il avait enfin l'impression d'être devenu quelqu'un de bien, d'être celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

« A Draco ! » s'exclamèrent les autres invités d'une même voix.

Draco se noya dans sa flûte de Champagne, les joues brûlantes et la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Heureusement les gens autour de lui n'y prêtèrent pas attention et pour éviter de le gêner encore plus qu'il ne l'était, commencèrent à bavarder gaiement entre eux. Le blond se tourna vers Blaise.

« Je sens que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper, murmura-t-il, j'ignore ce que sont devenus ces gens qui m'accueillent comme Merlin en personne, je… »

« Ne te tracasse pas, vieux. Profite de ton Noël en tant qu'homme libre et enfin apprécié à sa juste valeur. Sois le Draco que je connais, celui qu'ils veulent apprendre à connaître. »

Draco préféra se taire, il se savait désormais incapable de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix. Blaise lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et s'éloigna avec Seamus tandis que Molly Weasley se rapprochait de lui. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son bras.

« C'est Molly, dit-elle chaleureusement. Je sais que Weasley et Malfoy n'ont jamais été amis, mais après tout une nouvelle génération est en train d'apparaître, il serait peut-être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Je suis heureuse de te voir ici. J'ai toujours su que tu ne marcherais pas sur les traces de tes parents. »

« Comment…? »

« Je t'ai observé plus d'une fois. Tu n'as jamais eu l'étoffe d'un larbin. »

En disant cela, Molly Weasley insultait ses parents, mais le Serpentard s'en fichait éperdument. Malgré le pseudo amour que ses parents lui avaient porté, ils ne l'avaient jamais protégé de Voldemort, ne s'étaient jamais dressés entre ce monstre et lui, contrairement aux parents de Potter et des Weasley. Il n'avait jamais été protégé de cet être infâme, ses parents n'avaient été que de vulgaires larbins, comme Molly l'avait si bien dit. Il ne pouvait pas haïr ses parents, surtout pas sa mère qui, il le savait, avait toujours été la plus forte entre Lucius et elle, mais il leur en voulait affreusement.

« Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et je… »

« Pas la peine de t'excuser. Tu étais jeune et influencé par Lucius. Personne ne peut t'en vouloir. »

Draco passa beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Mme Weasley. C'était une femme intelligente et le Serpentard l'apprécia beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle le laissa pour aller parler enfants avec Fleur, elle fut vite remplacée par d'autres Weasley. Draco se dit qu'il avait été ridicule de se forcer à les détester. Il aimait ces personnes. Pareils à Allen et Marina, ils parlaient franchement, sans se cacher derrière le moindre masque made in Sang-Pur Serpentard. Draco s'amusait vraiment, c'était tellement différent des Noël auxquels il avait été habitué ! Puis Hermione annonça qu'il était temps de se mettre à table.

**OooOooOooO**

Tout le long du repas, Draco le passa assis entre Blaise et Ginny Weasley - future Nott, d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Théodore avait d'ailleurs passé de longues minutes à parler avec le Serpentard, afin de le remercier pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne se souvenait de rien, mais Black lui avait apparemment expliqué que Draco l'avait couvert. En entendant le rire de Ginny Weasley et constatant qu'elle avait beaucoup d'esprit, il s'était dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne rien dire à Voldemort.

Il était désormais assis sur un vaste fauteuil du salon, complètement repu. Le fils d'Hermione et Ronald était sur ses genoux. L'enfant semblait fasciné par le Serpentard et avait refusé de suivre sa mère à l'étage, pour qu'elle le couche. Draco lui avait assuré avec un sourire que ce n'était rien, qu'il allait s'occuper de lui. Il avait fini par s'assoupir, contre son torse, un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses doigts crispés autour d'une mèche de cheveux blonds et doux du jeune homme. Draco n'était pas habitué à cela mais sentir cet enfant contre lui avait quelque chose de reposant, d'apaisant.

« Tu veux que j'aille le coucher ? » demanda doucement Harry en s'approchant.

« Il ne me dérange pas. Et puis il est bientôt minuit, il voudra ouvrir ses cadeaux, » murmura le blond afin de ne pas réveiller l'enfant endormi.

« Tu as raison. »

« Ta blessure ne te fait plus mal ? » s'enquit-il, toujours inquiet à ce sujet.

« Non. C'est entièrement guérit, grâce à la magie. Mais surtout grâce à l'antidote. Merci, Draco, sans toi je n'aurais pas pu être ici aujourd'hui. »

« Continue, » murmura le Serpentard d'une voix rauque.

« Quoi ? »

« De m'appeler Draco. J'aime. »

« Je… »

« C'est l'heure, tout le monde ! » retentit la voix de Sirius, empêchant Harry de finir sa phrase. Cela arrangea Draco qui réveilla doucement Daniel. Le garçon ronchonna, mal réveillé.

« Il est minuit. »

« SUPER ! » s'écria l'enfant qui avait subitement retrouvé toute son énergie avant de se précipiter vers la grande salle à manger. Tout le monde était regroupé de l'immense sapin et du monticule de cadeaux, assis en demi-cercle à même le sol, sauf Fleur qui avait eu droit à une chaise.

« Sirius, Remus, c'est à votre tour cette année. »

Le couple s'avança, un immense sourire aux lèvres et commença à distribuer les cadeaux, formant des petits tas devant chaque convive. Draco réalisa avec surprise que son nom était cité de nombreuses fois. Discrètement, il tira une petite boîte de sa poche et la glissa dans le tas de Potter qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Une fois la distribution achevée, Sirius distribua une petite carte à chaque convive.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« Un ordre de déballage. Celui qui a le numéro un déballe ses cadeaux en premier, et ainsi de suite. Ainsi chacun voit qui a reçu quoi, c'est plus convivial. »

« Oh, en effet. »

« Qui a le numéro un ? » demanda Remus avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Hum, c'est moi, » fit la voix de Blaise.

Draco l'entendit déballer ses premiers paquets et énoncer de quoi il s'agissait à chaque fois. Il lui en fut reconnaissant. Apparemment Blaise avait reçu pas mal de matériel de Quidditch dernier cri - normal pour un joueur professionnel - ainsi que d'autres babioles un peu moins utiles.

« Putain, Draco, t'abuses ! »

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tandis qu'il imaginait la tête de Finnigan. Oh ce devait être à mourir de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry, faisant rire Draco de plus belle.

« Kama-Sutra pour Sorcier Gay… » lu Blaise en se retenant de rire lui aussi.

La plupart des convives explosèrent de rire en voyant les joues cramoisies de Seamus.

« Tu comptes l'utiliser, Blaise ? » demanda Draco.

« Evidemment. »

Seamus essaya de se cacher derrière ses cadeaux, mort de honte. Blaise, un immense sourire aux lèvres, posa le livre en face de lui et glissa une main derrière la nuque de son amant afin de l'embrasser tendrement, faisant pousser des cris d'horreur au jeune Artemis.

Chaque invité déballa ses cadeaux, annonçant ce qu'il avait reçu. Cela permettait au blond de ne pas être laissé de côté, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien voir. Chacun fut surpris de constater que l'ancien espion leur avait tous offert quelque chose - de très bon goût, qui plus est. Lupin se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il lui avait offert : les recherches de Severus sur une potion qui diminuerait considérablement les effets de la Lycanthropie. Rogue lui avait confié ces recherches avant son exécution, persuadé que Draco saurait quoi en faire.

Puis vint le tour d'Harry. Le Gryffondor avait reçu du matériel de Quidditch, une cape protégée par des sorts puissants, une ceinture où l'on pouvait attacher sa baguette, un livre de la part d'Hermione, des sucreries, une écharpe émeraude de la part de Mrs Weasley et d'autres babioles magiques. Harry s'empara enfin du dernier cadeau, le plus petit paquet, et le déballa soigneusement. Une petite carte était glissée entre le papier et la boîte, il lu le mot à voix basse, pour lui-même.

_« Pour un Lion,_

_Draco Malfoy. »_

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il ouvrit la boîte, les doigts un peu tremblant et y trouva un magnifique anneau d'argent où un lion rugissant était gravé. Il sortit la bague de son écrin et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il remarqua alors une suite de petits points gravés de l'autre côté de l'anneau. Du Braille.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » murmura-t-il à Draco.

Le Serpentard eut un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais ne posa pas plus de question, il savait que l'ancien espion n'y répondrait pas. Il glissa la bague à son majeur droit. Draco sentit alors une bouffée de joie l'envahir, ainsi qu'une légère surprise et une incompréhension. Il se rappela des mots du vendeur. Que la joie ou le malheur, hein ? Il ressentait bien plus que cela ! Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas désagréable, il était parfaitement capable d'ignorer ces sentiments. Il rougit légèrement, pensant que c'était pénétrer dans l'intimité du Gryffondor que de faire cela. Mais bon… Potter était heureux, le reste importait peu.

« Numéro quatorze ? »

« C'est toi, Draco. »

« Oh. »

Il prit le premier paquet et le déballa. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur les potions écrit en braille, de la part d'Hermione. Il sourit et la remercia avant de passer au second. Une cape de Sorcier - bleue d'après Potter - faite dans une matière incroyablement fluide, de la part de Remus. Il continua à ouvrir ses paquets, flatté, ému et amusé par ce qu'on lui avait offert. Puis vint le dernier paquet. Il était long mais peu épais, Drake retira le papier et ouvrit la boîte. Ses doigts se posèrent sur du bois froid et son cœur manqua un battement avant de se mettre à cogner à toute vitesse. Une douce chaleur remonta le long de son bras, le faisant frissonner.

« C'est… »

« … ta baguette, acheva Harry. Je l'avais retrouvé au Manoir Malfoy quand on a attaqué. C'est d'ailleurs cette baguette qui a donné la mort à Voldemort. »

« Q-quoi ? »

« Il a détruit ma baguette, celle-ci se trouvait dans le tiroir du bureau de ton père, qu'il occupait. Je m'en suis emparée pour le tuer et même si j'ai appris qu'elle t'appartenait, je l'ai gardée, car elle a détruit Voldemort. Je pense qu'il est temps de te la rendre. »

Draco du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se jeter au cou du Gryffondor afin de l'embrasser. Sa baguette… Il la pensait détruite, réduite en petits copeaux de bois dispersés par le vent. Mais non. Non seulement Potter s'en était servit pour détruire le fou qui avait pourri sa vie, mais en plus il l'avait gardée. Il prit la baguette entre ses doigts. Merlin, il réalisait seulement à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Il passa le reste du « déballage » à caresser le bois de sa précieuse baguette. Une douce chaleur s'en dégageait, faisant battre son cœur rapidement. Il ne redressa la tête que lorsque les gens autour de lui commencèrent à se lever. Il se mit debout lui aussi, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il tira son paquet de cigarettes hors de sa poche et sortit de la maison afin d'aller fumer une cigarette, dehors.

Harry le suivit du regard un moment, puis le rejoint dehors, presque malgré lui. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé en voyant l'ancien espion. Il avait remis sa veste en cuir noir pour sortir et une écharpe bleue tricotée par Mrs Weasley était nouée autour de son cou. Il s'était adossé contre le mur de la maison, ses jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles, et fumait une cigarette, sa tête tournée vers le ciel. Des flocons de neige se posaient sur lui et la demi lune l'illuminait, donnait l'impression que ses cheveux blonds irradiaient. En vérité, Draco Malfoy rayonnait. Le Gryffondor déglutit avec difficultés, comme hypnotisé par le Serpentard. C'était comme si, désormais lavé de tous ses pêchés aux yeux d'Harry, l'ancien espion se dévoilait réellement, exposait sa douceur et sa beauté, éblouissant l'Auror qui peinait à croire qu'il avait pu passer à côté de cela. Une douce assurance émanait du blond qui souriait paisiblement. Il semblait heureux, et cela gonfla le cœur du brun.

« Tu me le diras, un jour ? » demanda le Gryffondor.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce que signifie l'inscription sur cette bague. »

Draco se redressa, jetant son mégot sur le sol et s'approcha d'Harry. Il s'empara de sa main droite et toucha la bague du bout de ses doigts. Un frisson les parcouru tous les deux. Le cœur du Serpentard battait la chamade. Il sentait l'émerveillement de son vis-à-vis, et cela manqua de le faire rougir.

« A toi de le découvrir, Harry. »

Une de ses mains se glissa dans la nuque du Survivant, ses doigts se perdant dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il se dressa sur ses pieds et approcha son visage de celui du Rouge et Or. _**Désir**_. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, son cœur cognant durement contre sa poitrine. _**Envie**_. Le blond sourit doucement et pressa tendrement sa bouche à la commissure des lèvres d'Harry. Puis il se recula et retourna à l'intérieur, les joues brûlantes. Le Rouge ne le vit pas, trop occupé à essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur devenu fou. Une personne se glissa derrière lui, doucement. Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Blaise qui le regardait durement.

« T'as compris, non ? » demanda-t-il, parfaitement sérieux.

Il le regarda, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Draco. Joue pas au con, Potter. Je t'aime bien, mais si tu fais le con, je te tue. »

Blaise esquissa un léger sourire et s'éclipsa à son tour, laissant Harry Potter seul, désemparé. Il sentait encore la douceur des lèvres de Draco si proche des siennes, l'odeur épicée du tabac qu'il fumait, ses cheveux blonds qui chatouillaient sa joue… _Merlin, il en aurait voulu tellement plus…_

**OooOooOooO**

**Rendez-vous au chapitre 12, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!**

**J'aime toujours autant les reviews !!! :P**


	12. Chap 12 : Aveux & Retrouvailles

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Bon j'vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre, mais j'ai longuement hésité sur les éléments que je devais y écrire… j'ai l'impression d'aller trop vite, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre XII : Aveux & Retrouvailles.**

Harry caressa tendrement les cheveux de Daniel et sortit discrètement de la chambre afin de le laisser dormir. Il regarda sa montre qui affichait trois heures trente du matin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bâillant et descendit au salon. Il était fatigué, mais il ne parvenait pas à dormir, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Draco était parti se coucher, le laissant seul avec ses questions. Il entra dans la vaste pièce et y trouva Seamus, assis dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« On avait l'habitude de boire un verre de rouge en cachette avec Dean chaque Noël, quand nos parents étaient au lit. C'est plus fort que moi, même s'il n'est plus là. »

Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Il lui servit un verre et l'Auror but une gorgée de vin. Il resta silencieux un long moment, semblant hésiter, puis il posa ses yeux émeraude sur son ami.

« Dis, Seamus… »

« Mmh ? »

« Blaise et toi, avant… enfin, à Poudlard. Vous étiez loin d'être proches et je… ben, comment ça s'est fait, quoi ? »

Seamus le regarda à son tour, surpris qu'il lui demande cela. Le Gryffondor semblait très gêné de poser une telle question. Le Médicomage esquissa un léger sourire.

« Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? »

« Simple curiosité. »

Seamus ne le crut pas une seconde, mais il n'insista pas. Il se cala dans son fauteuil, son sourire se faisant plus tendre.

« Je ne l'aimais pas. C'était un Serpentard, le meilleur ami de Malfoy qui plus est. Mais plus que tout, je le trouvais affreusement prétentieux, trop sûr de lui et arrogant. Et puis il y a eu la guerre et il a rejoint l'Ordre. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance, tu sais ce que c'est. Je suis devenu un peu paranoïaque, je l'avoue. Le pire de tout ça, c'était qu'on me le collait à chaque fois comme partenaire pour nos missions ! J'avais l'impression que le canon d'un revolver était plaqué contre ma tempe à chaque instant. J'aurais voulu l'égorger, Merlin, ce qu'il m'insupportait ! Mais un jour, il m'a sauvé la vie en s'interposant entre un Sectumsempra et moi. Il se l'est pris de plein fouet et pendant qu'il agonisait, il m'a avoué que c'était lui qui demandait à chaque fois pour être mon partenaire de missions… »

Seamus marqua une pause et Harry nota qu'il secouait doucement la tête, les yeux clos. Il semblait se remémorer chaque instant et l'Auror sentit comme une pointe de jalousie pour le couple que Seamus et Blaise formaient.

« J'ai fini par réaliser que je ne le détestais pas. Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai découvert ma voie, la médecine magique. Ça n'a pas été facile, on a failli s'entretuer plus d'une fois, dit-il en rigolant. Mais je l'aime, et je sais qu'on reviendra toujours l'un vers l'autre. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui, il enviait Seamus. Il faisait le tour de ses anciennes relations et il réalisait avec un pincement au cœur que jamais il n'aurait pu parler de l'une d'elles en ces termes. De qui aurait-il bien pu parler en disant « je l'aime », aussi facilement que le Médicomage ? Cho Chang n'avait été qu'une amourette de jeunesse, il avait brièvement été attiré par Ginny avant de réalisé qu'il préférait la considérer comme une petite sœur, puis il avait découvert son penchant pour les autres garçons et l'avait d'abord très mal vécu. Puis il avait essayé quelques relations par-ci par-là, coups d'un soir, sortir avec un mec quelques mois… mais jamais il n'avait été capable de dire ces trois petits mots. Était-ce parce que son cœur avait toujours été occupé par une personne qu'il ne soupçonnait pas jusqu'à maintenant ?

« Tu me demandes ça à cause de Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sursauta et rougit brusquement, confirmant les dire de son ami qui le regarda de la même manière que Blaise, quelques heures auparavant. Cela l'embarrassa affreusement.

« Malfoy a besoin de toi, Harry, ça crève les yeux maintenant que je l'ai vu à tes côtés. Lorsque tu es avec lui et que tu n'agis pas comme un connard et que lui-même agit comme l'être qu'il est vraiment, il rayonne. Tu n'as pas pu ne pas le remarquer. Ses yeux ne reflètent plus rien, mais son sourire veut tout dire. »

Harry regarda ailleurs, gêné.

« Je… je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire… pourquoi moi ? Il n'est pas sensé ressentir ce genre de choses pour moi, tu vois ? »

« Parce que tu penses pouvoir comprendre un truc aussi compliqué que l'amour ? Ne sois pas stupide, Harry. Arrête de te poser ce genre de questions. C'est plus sensé de le haïr, selon toi ? Tu l'apprécies bien plus que ce que tu veux admettre. Remets-toi en question, mon vieux. »

Seamus finit son verre et se releva. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et la pressa doucement.

« Bonne nuit. »

**OooOooO**

La lumière du soleil traversa les rideaux blancs mal refermés. Draco sentit la peau de son visage chauffer et soupira d'aise. Il repoussa les draps et s'étira comme un chat en bâillant bruyamment. Il était étrange qu'il fasse aussi bon en plein hiver, mais le vert et argent n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il se leva et posa ses doigts sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté du lit, hésitant. Il attrapa sa baguette et la caressa doucement, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de la pointer sur le tas formé par ses vêtements au bout du lit. Sa main tremblait un peu et, du bout des lèvres, il murmura un sort afin de nettoyer ses habits. Une odeur fraîche s'éleva alors dans l'air et le blond poussa une exclamation de joie. Il avait réussi ! C'était un petit sort de rien du tout, mais il se sentait plus puissant que jamais. Il voulait réutiliser la magie. Lentement, afin de se réhabituer lentement, il ne comptait pas en refaire un élément majeur de son quotidien pour l'instant, mais il voulait la réutiliser.

D'excellente humeur, il entreprit de s'habiller et sortit de la chambre qu'Hermione Weasley lui avait prêtée pour la nuit. Une fois dans le salon, il s'immobilisa, mal à l'aise. Cette manière de respirer durant son sommeil, il la connaissant par cœur désormais. Pourquoi Potter avait-il dormis ici ? Était-ce de sa faute ? Il se rapprocha doucement et avança presque timidement sa main vers l'épaule du Gryffondor, pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux et l'agrippa par le bras afin de le tirer vers lui. Draco poussa un léger cri de surprise et trébucha, mais Harry le réceptionna sur ses genoux habilement.

« Q-que…? » balbutia-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Chut, » murmura le Gryffondor.

Draco entrouvrit les lèvres pour répliquer quelque chose, mais la main de l'Auror se glissa dans ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis qu'il sentait le souffle parfumé au vin rouge d'Harry balayer son visage, sa joue droite. Fébrile, tremblant, le blond ferma les yeux, et sa Némésis dévia subitement et ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes.

Draco étouffa un léger gémissement, stupéfait. Contre lui, Harry frémit mais sa langue, doucement, vint caresser les lèvres closes du Serpentard qui frissonna longuement, électrisé, avant de les entrouvrir. Les doigts du brun caressaient sa nuque et ses cheveux ; le jeune homme noua ses bras autour de son cou. Timides, leur langue se frôlèrent et Draco crut mourir. Un ballet sensuel et langoureux débuta alors, les plongeant tous deux dans un état second, faisant battre leur cœur à l'unisson. C'était divin. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir avoir aussi chaud avec un baiser. Leur langue se caressaient, jouaient, se repoussaient avec une tendresse folle. Hélas, ils durent se séparer afin de reprendre leur souffle.

Les joues et les lèvres rougies, la respiration haletante, Draco se recula un peu. C'était la pagaille dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Ses doigts caressèrent la joue du Gryffondor.

« Ne me donne pas de faux espoir, Potter, » murmura-t-il d'une voix faible et rauque.

« Je te le promets, » souffla Harry avec douceur.

Draco se releva péniblement, ses jambes tremblaient affreusement. Il essaya de le cacher et se recomposa un air assuré et intouchable, étonnant presque le Survivant.

« Accompagne-moi chez moi, après le déjeuner. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire et je risque d'avoir besoin de toi. »

« Euh, je… d'accord, » répondit-il un peu déstabilisé par ce changement de comportement et de ton.

« Merci, » murmura Draco avec un sourire qui l'éblouit.

**OooOooO**

« Ton chien m'a encore bavé sur la main, » grogna Harry en s'essuyant sur son jean avec une grimace.

« C'est une preuve d'amour, le taquina Draco avec un sourire amusé. Bon, ils ne devraient pas trop tarder. »

« Qui ? »

« Allen et Marina. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi, je veux leur raconter la vérité. J'en ai marre de leur mentir, et je leur fais confiance, ils n'iront pas dire à tout le monde que les Sorciers existent. »

Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Draco esquissa un sourire et alla ouvrir la porte. Marina s'avança, un large sourire aux lèvres et prit le blond dans ses bras.

« Salut, Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va, ça va, répondit le jeune homme en se reculant afin de laisser entrer Allen et Marina. Vous avez passé un bon Noël ? »

« Oui, et toi ? »

« Oui, vraiment. »

Draco mena ses amis au salon, et ils semblèrent surpris de voir qu'Harry était là, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils le saluèrent et allèrent s'asseoir, braquant leur regard sur le blond, qui alla s'installer aux côtés de l'Auror.

« Alors, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? » demanda Allen.

« Vous devez me jurer de garder tout cela pour vous et de me croire, même si ce que je vous dit semble totalement invraisemblable. D'accord ? »

Les deux moldus se regardèrent et semblèrent hésiter un instant, mais ils finirent par acquiescer

« Bien… Bon, pour commencer, Harry Ordered n'a jamais existé. C'est un nom que j'ai inventé il y a cinq ans. Mon véritable nom est Draco Malfoy. Et mon pseudo infirmier s'appelle Harry Potter. »

Marina fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez échangé vos prénoms ? »

« Euh… ça, c'est un hasard, à vrai dire. J'avais besoin d'un prénom moldu très simple, banal, et j'ai choisis Harry. Et quand il est venu… il a cru que je me moquais de lui, alors il a choisit de m'emprunter mon prénom. »

« Vous êtes tordus… Draco, hein ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne réagissais pas toujours lorsque je t'appelais Harry. Et c'est tout ou tu vas nous annoncer que vous êtes les Men In Black ? »

Harry rit, mais Draco fronça les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre. C'était qui, ces hommes en noir. Il haussa les épaules.

« Euh, non. Mais je… Bon, Potter et moi sommes des Sorciers. »

Un long silence accueillit ses paroles. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Je ris ou je te frappe, Ha-Draco ? » fit Marina.

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est la vérité. Il existe deux mondes, celui des moldus - les fens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques - et celui des sorciers. Nous cohabitons depuis des siècles et très peu de moldus connaissent notre existence, dit-il avec l'air pédagogue d'un professeur qui s'adresse à ses élèves. Harry, je leur dis tout ? »

« Puisque tu es lancé. Je t'aiderai. »

Draco inspira longuement.

« Bien, c'est parti. Quand nos parents avaient 25 ans, un puissant Sorcier a pété les plombs. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor, et il a vraiment mal tourné. Il est tombé dans le côté obscur de la Force, si tu veux, Allen, dit-il en citant le film préféré de son ami. Il a commencé à réunir un groupe de sbires appelés Mangemorts et s'est fait connaître sous le nom de Voldemort. Il a multiplié les meurtres, les enlèvements et les attentats, jusqu'au jour où une Prophétie lui a annoncé qu'un enfant mettrait fin à ses jours. Après de nombreuses recherches, il a découvert que cet enfant était Potter… »

« … il a tué mes parents et m'a jeté un sort mortel, poursuivit Harry. Hélas, ce sort n'a pas fonctionné, car ma mère avait placé un puissant sortilège sur moi, afin de me protéger. Je suis le seul à avoir survécu à ce sort, mais il m'a laissé une cicatrice. »

Il se tut et dégagea son front afin de montrer sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Allen et Marina écarquillèrent les yeux en s'avançant sur le canapé, afin de mieux voir.

« Le sort jeté par Lily Potter a détruit le corps de Voldemort et Harry est devenu le bambin le plus connu du Monde Sorcier. Une grande chasse aux Mangemorts a alors été lancée, on a arrêté et emprisonné ces criminels. Mes parents étaient des Mangemorts, mais comme les Malfoy sont une famille très connue et respectée, on a préféré croire qu'ils avaient été manipulés par le Lord Noir. »

Les deux Sorciers marquèrent une pause tandis qu'Harry allait remplir quatre verres afin que chacun puisse se désaltérer.

« J'ai été élevé loin du monde magique par mon oncle et ma tante moldus. A l'âge de onze ans, j'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie, qui m'annonçait que j'étais accepté, et que je devais me présenter à la rentrée des classes, en septembre. »

« Poudlard est le lieu le plus sûr de toute la Grande Bretagne. Les élèves y sont séparés dans quatre Maisons : Gryffondor, pour les plus courageux, Poufsouffle pour les gentils travailleurs, Serdaigle pour les intellectuels et Serpentard pour les plus malins. A savoir que la plupart des Mangemorts et des puissants mages noirs étaient à Serpentard. »

« Gryffondors et Serpentards se sont toujours détestés. J'étais à Gryffondor, et Draco à Serpentard. »

« Les élèves de Poudlard passent sept ans à étudier la Magie. Harry et moi avons passé notre temps à nous détester, à trouver le meilleur moyen de faire péter un plomb à l'autre, dit Draco avec un petit sourire. J'étais un infâme connard, à l'époque, je ne vous le cache pas. Puis, Voldemort que l'on croyait mort, est revenu, et la guerre a commencé. Vous vous souvenez de ces vagues de terrorisme et d'enlèvements il y a cinq ans ? »

« Oui, dit Allen. J'ai perdu un ami dans une explosion à cette époque. »

Draco grimaça.

« Je suis désolé. Ces attaques étaient le fruit des Mangemorts. A cette époque, mes parents sont redevenus des partisans du Lord Noir. Et je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Il retroussa sa manche gauche et montra la Marque des Ténèbres. Allen écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est ça, ton erreur de jeunesse ? »

« Oui. Mais ça ne me plaisait pas. J'ai du tuer et torturer des innocents. Cela me répugnait. Alors j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Une sorte d'Alliance Rebelle, Allen. Et je suis devenu un espion. Mais une seule personne était au courant, et lorsque cette personne est décédée, je me suis retrouvé tout seul. Voldemort a tout découvert. »

Draco trembla légèrement et Harry se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Le Serpentard se serra contre lui, surprenant Allen et Marina.

« Voldemort était une pourriture, de la pire espèce. Il a fait subir des choses affreuses à Draco, se servant de lui comme cobaye pendant cinq mois. Il souhaitait créer de nouveaux sorts et de nouvelles potions, et c'est Draco qui les a testées. Il a fini par le rendre aveugle, un peu avant qu'on n'attaque. J'ai tué Voldemort, et la paix est revenue. »

Draco sembla se calmer et se redressa. Harry ne retira pas son bras.

« Pour les autres, j'étais un assassin. J'ai dû quitter le monde magique et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il y a quelques semaines, un ancien Mangemort, mon tortionnaire, a décidé de me tuer afin de se venger. J'ai dû reprendre contact avec le monde magique. »

« Alors, Blaise… » commença Marina.

« … est un Sorcier, oui. Le seul qui m'aie toujours cru. »

« Je dois être dingue. Mais je te crois. Tout ça est bien trop précis, bien trop fou, pour être faux, » murmura Allen, et Marina acquiesça.

« Merci. »

« Je comprends mieux, murmura le jeune fille d'une voix douce. Merci de nous faire confiance. »

« Sans vous, je serais devenu fou. »

Allen fronça brusquement les sourcils.

« Mais… et vous, vous n'étiez pas sensés vous détester ? »

Draco rougit brusquement.

« C'est compliqué. »

« Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Mais je pense qu'on peut s'y faire… »

Draco leur sourit, le cœur gonflé de joie. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, c'était comme si un poids avait été retiré de ses épaules. Il n'avait plus à mentir à ses deux amis, et c'était une chose qu'il avait toujours détestée. Devoir leur mentir. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à raconter des anecdotes de Poudlard, leur expliquer comment la Magie fonctionnait, émerveillant les deux moldus. Vers huit heures, ils se décidèrent à partir.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais à Nouvel An ? » demanda alors Allen.

« Euh, rien, pourquoi ? »

« Maintenant si. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre Draco. »

« Mais je… »

« C'est un ordre ! »

Ils se serrèrent vigoureusement la main, et Harry eut l'impression que les deux moldus l'appréciaient vraiment. Cela lui fit plaisir, car étrangement, il se sentait bien auprès de ces personnes qui avaient partagé leur quotidien avec Draco pendant cinq ans. Allen et Marina leur dirent au revoir, puis repartirent chez eux. Le blond soupira longuement et referma la porte d'entrée, tandis qu'Harry se glissait derrière lui.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. Oui, c'est parfait. »

Il se retourna afin de lui faire face.

« Dis-moi, Draco… »

« Mmmh ? »

« Quand tes sentiments à mon égard ont-ils changé ? »

Draco sembla surpris qu'Harry lui pose une telle question, puis gêné. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis prit enfin la parole.

« C'est l'heure des révélations, apparemment… Eh bien, en sixième année, je pense. Peut-être avant, mais c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte. »

« Quoi ?! Ça fait si longtemps ?! S'exclama le Gryffondor, les yeux écarquillés. Merlin… »

« Tu m'obsédais. Tu m'as toujours obsédé. On m'a élevé en me disant que tu avais détruit Voldemort, celui que mes parents adulaient tant. Lorsque je suis entré en première année, mon père m'avait ordonné de me rapprocher de toi. Je devais devenir ton ami, coûte que coûte. J'ai échoué… murmura Draco en frissonnant, et Harry comprit que sa punition avait dû être pénible. Alors j'ai dû trouver autre chose. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire de ta vie un enfer. Je te détestais, parce que mes parents s'intéressaient plus à toi qu'à moi, tout ça pour satisfaire Voldemort. Mais je n'ai pas pu te haïr éternellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ignore comment ça a changé… mais mon obsession a changé. Je voulais te voir, te frôler, te parler. Je voulais que tu me remarques. Même si c'était pour qu'on se batte ensuite. J'ai commencé à dépérir, à cette époque, je savais que je n'avais aucune chance. Je n'avais compris mes sentiments que trop tard, tu me détestais déjà trop. Je n'en parlais pas, pas même à Blaise, c'est lui qui a fini par comprendre. »

« T'as foutu le bordel dans ma tête, Malfoy. J'ai pris l'habitude de te haïr, parce que tu me pourrissais l'existence dès que tu en avais l'occasion. Mais depuis peu, je découvre un autre Draco. Et ce Draco là, je ne peux pas le détester. Tu m'attires, irrémédiablement, et je… j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas que physique. Je veux connaître cette partie de toi que tu m'as toujours cachée. Parce que je pense pouvoir en tomber éperdument amoureux. »

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement et il sentit ses joues brûler. Harry franchit alors la distance qui les séparait afin de le plaquer contre la porte et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Draco s'accrocha à son cou tandis que le Gryffondor le serrait à la taille, le pressant contre lui. Il glissa une jambe entre celles du Serpentard qui étouffa un soupir contre ses lèvres. Harry mit alors fin à leur baiser, haletant, et s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant sa peau tendre et parfumée. Sa langue vint taquiner le lobe de son oreille, se glissant juste derrière, une zone particulièrement sensible et érogène, ce qui fit gémir le blond, doucement. Les doigts de l'Auror se glissèrent sous la chemise du blond, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure et nicha son visage dans le cou d'Harry, s'enivrant de son odeur. Le brun remonta doucement sa main, effleurant la peau chaude de Draco, lorsque des coups frappés à la porte d'entrée les firent sursauter. Ils rougirent d'embarras et se séparèrent brusquement, chacun essayant de retrouver son souffle et son calme. Fébrile, Draco ouvrit la porte sur Sirius Black.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger, Draco… »

Si seulement il savait à quel point il le dérangeait.

« … mais nous avons retrouvé ton père. »

Draco tressaillit et écarquilla les yeux. Harry s'avança, les sourcils froncés. Il était redevenu l'Auror sérieux et volontaire. Black ne sembla pas surpris de le trouver là.

« Je pense que tu devrais venir. »

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête, incapable de parler. Harry s'empara du manteau noir du Serpentard et le mit sur ses épaules, puis fit venir le sien jusqu'à lui.

« Allons-y, Sirius. »

Le Gryffondor s'empara de la main du blond et transplana au Ministère, à l'étage de la Brigade Anti-Mangemorts. Draco refusa de lui lâcher la main, ses doigts étaient nerveusement repliés autour des siens. Sirius les mena alors jusqu'à son bureau.

« Je te préviens. Il n'est plus qu'une ombre. »

Le Serpentard ne dit rien mais il relâcha la main d'Harry, doucement. Sirius ouvrit alors la porte.

Au fond de la pièce, assis sur une chaise et surveillé par un Auror se trouvait Lucius Malfoy. Ou plutôt ce qu'il restait de lui. Ses longs cheveux étaient gris et emmêlés, une barbe mangeait son visage creusé par le désespoir et la faim, ses yeux gris semblaient vides et ses vêtements étaient sales et rapiécés. Lucius Malfoy était un fantôme. Draco ne vit pas son père dans cet état et Harry songea que c'était mieux ainsi. Mais le Serpentard sentit l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui. Une odeur de crasse, de nuits passées dehors, à même le sol. Il eut envie de vomir face à une telle déchéance.

« Draco…? » murmura Lucius d'une voix brisée.

« Oui, » répondit-il d'une voix glaciale.

« Merlin, Draco, tu es… il se tut brusquement, son fils venait de sortir sa baguette et de l'attraper par le col de sa veste, pour la coller sous son menton. Que…? »

« Tu as voulu me tuer ! » s'écria Draco, furieux.

« N-non, » répondit Lucius, sans comprendre.

« Ne mens pas hurla-t-il. Ta dague, la Goutte du Malfoy ! »

« C'est faux ! C'est Flint ! Il a menacé de tuer ta mère si je ne l'aidais pas ! Il m'a dit vouloir tuer un traître à Tu-sais-qui, je te croyais déjà mort ! »

« VOLDEMORT ! CE CONNARD S'APPELLE VOLDEMORT ! DIS-LE ! Une fois dans ta misérable vie ais le FOUTU COURAGE de le dire ! »

Harry n'avait pas bougé. Une boule nouait sa gorge. Il vit Malfoy père trembler, les larmes aux yeux. Merlin, cet homme était vraiment détruit.

« Draco… »

« Arrête ! Siffla le blond avant de se remettre à crier : pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Où étais-tu ? Dis-moi ! TU N'AS JAMAIS ÉTÉ LA ! Tu m'as forcé à devenir un Mangemort, tu as laissé Voldemort me torturer ! TU L'AS LAISSÉ ME RENDRE AVEUGLE ! »

Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Draco relâcha son père et se laissa tomber sur le sol, à genoux. Lucius écarquilla les yeux et regarda ceux de son fils. Aveugle. Il avai rendu son unique fils aveugle. L'homme sentit une douleur profonde s'insinuer en lui.

« Je ne savais pas, je… »

« Évidemment, puisque tu as fui l'Angleterre sans Mère et moi ! » cracha Draco.

« Je n'ai pas fui ! Draco, je te le jure ! Il m'a envoyé en France avec un groupe de Mangemorts sans que je puisse vous en parler. »

« Ça ne change rien, Lucius ! Tu n'as JAMAIS été là pour moi ! JAMAIS ! »

L'homme tressaillit.

« Je suis un lâche Draco? Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, juste de me croire. Et de me croire quand je te dis que je t'aime. »

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de tressaillir. Son père ne lui avait jamais dit de telles choses. On n'exprimait pas ses sentiments, chez les Malfoy, car c'était une preuve de faiblesse. Lucius s'agenouilla aux côtés de son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Draco se raidit brusquement, puis sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se mit à sangloter et noua ses bras autour du cou de son père.

« Je te déteste, » gémit-il faiblement.

Lucius ne dit rien et resserra son étreinte. Draco se laissa aller dans les bras de ce père qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à haïr véritablement. Ce père qu'il aimait makgré tout. Lucius le relâcha lorsqu'il sentit que son fils s'était calmé, et essuya les sillons salés sur ses joues. Puis il se releva, et aida Draco à faire de même. Sirius s'avança.

« Lucius, tu n'as donc rien à voir avec les attaques portées contre Draco ? »

« Je suis un être abjecte, Black, mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, du moins pas intentionnellement. Aurais-je dû le laisser tuer ma femme alors qu'il m'avait dit vouloir tuer un traître ? Je me fichais de savoir de qui il s'agissait, tant qu'on laissait Narcissa tranquille. Je pensais que Draco était mort depuis cinq ans. »

« Tu as conscience que tu vas devoir payer pour tous tes crimes ? »

Lucius acquiesça en silence. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il avait assez fui. Harry se rapprocha de Draco qui s'appuya contre son torse.

« Ça va ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Oui. »

« Draco, dit Sirius, on doit attraper Flint. »

« Il ne se montrera que pour m'attaquer. Si vous le voulez, il faut que je sois accessible. »

« Tu parles de servir d'appât ? Pas question ! » s'exclama Harry. Draco esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu suggérais cette idée, Potter. »

« Oui ben j'ai changé d'avis «! » grommela-t-il.

« C'est la meilleure solution. Je ne l'envisageais pas car Draco était trop affaibli moralement pour supporter cela. Mais s'il désire le faire… »

« Je veux arrêter de me cacher. »

**OooOooO**

Draco se laissa tomber sur son canapé en soupirant. Il venait de quitter le Ministère, y laissant son père et Potter, qui devait remplir son devoir d'Auror. Harry… que se passait-il exactement entre eux ? Il rougit en repensant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant que Sirius ne vienne. N'allaient-ils pas trop vite ? Draco était sûr de ses sentiments, mais qu'en était-il du Gyffondor ? Cela lui paraissait tellement improbable qu'Harry réponde à ses sentiments qu'il était persuadé qu'un problème se terrait quelque part, attendant sournoisement de la poignarder. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains. Il devait être plus fort, attendre que le brun soit sûr de lui avant de le laisser l'approcher ainsi. Car il avait besoin de certitudes, pas de « ça se pourrait ».

« Draco, tu devrais aller voir ta mère, » avait dit son père avant qu'il ne parte. Ce traître d'Harry avait approuvé en disant que Seamus pouvait le faire entrer à Ste Mangouste sans qu'on lui demande qui il était.

Sa mère… cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Elle était devenue folle après la défaite de Voldemort et malgré tout l'amour que Draco lui portait, il se savait incapable d'entendre sa mère babiller sur la puissance du Lord Noir. Mais il avait accepté. Son père l'avait supplié.

Draco soupira à nouveau et se releva afin de monter prendre une douche et se changer. Il opta pour un jean clair et un tee-shirt à manches longues blanc sur lequel il rajouta un tee-shirt bleu nuit. Il enfila une paire de baskets en toile noires et sa veste en cuir avant de nouer l'écharpe faite par Mrs Weasley autour de son cou. Lorsqu'il descendit, Seamus l'attendait dans le salon, en caressant ses chiens.

« Chouette maison. Tu es prêt ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais j'ai dit que j'irais. »

Ils transplanèrent et Seamus posa doucement une main sur son bras afin qu'il ne se perde pas dans l'hôpital. Plus ils avançaient, plus l'angoisse s'emparait de lui. Allait-elle le reconnaître ? L'insulter de tous les noms ? Seamus s'arrêta.

« C'est ici. »

Draco hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement. Il posa la main sur la poignée, la tourna et entra.

« Bella ! S'exclama Narcissa. Bella, arrête un peu ! »

Seamus s'avança.

« Les médecins pensent qu'elle s'est réfugiée dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, pour se protéger, murmura-t-il. Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Non, ça ira. »

« Bien. Narcissa, vous avez de la visite, » dit-il avant de sortir.

Narcissa Malfoy tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui s'avançait timidement vers elle.

« Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle tendrement, une candeur nouvelle brillant dans ses immenses yeux bleus.

« Non, c'est moi, maman. Draco. »

Elle sursauta, comme si on l'avait frappée, et quelque chose se brisa dans son regard.

« Mon fils… mon Draco est mort, » gémit-elle misérablement.

Draco sentit son cœur se serrer, il s'avança et chercha la main de sa mère à tâton. Il s'en empara et la pressa contre sa joue.

« Non, je suis là ! Maman, c'est moi, ton fils. Je suis toujours en vie. »

« NON ! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique. IL a torturé mon bébé ! Je L'ai vu ! IL me l'a montré ! Mon Draco, mon fils, il avait tellement mal ! Je LE suppliais d'arrêter, mais IL ne voulait pas ! Mon bébé ! Et Lucius n'était pas là, et j'étais si faible ! Mère indigne ! Mère indigne ! »

Elle commença à sangloter et Draco sentit son cœur se fendre. Voldemort avait rendu sa mère folle en lui montrant comment son fils était torturé. Ce n'était pas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Une colère sourde monta en lui. Narcissa Malfoy avait perdu l'esprit à cause de ce monstre, tout était entièrement sa faute. La gorge nouée, il pressa doucement la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, maman. J'avais mal, mais Blaise m'a aidé. Tu sais, Blaise Zabini, tu te rappelles ? Je vais bien, maintenant. Voldemort est mort, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Maman, tu peux redevenir toi-même. »

Narcissa détailla le visage de son fils attentivement, et un sourire éclaira son visage.

« Lucius, mon amour, tu as coupé tes cheveux ? Tes cheveux si longs, si beaux… »

Draco eut envie de hurler. Il inspira longuement, et chercha un moyen.

« Narcissa, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, prenant le même ton de voix que son père. Arrête de t'inquiéter. J'ai retrouvé Draco, Tu-Sais-Qui ne l'a pas tué. »

Elle sursauta.

« Tu ne mens pas ? Merlin, mon fils est en vie ? Où est-il ? S'écria-t-elle, où est Draco ? »

« Il a besoin de repos, et toi aussi. Je reviendrai demain avec lui, d'accord ? »

Un immense sourire orna les fines lèvres de Narcissa.

« Mon fils est en vie ! »

Draco se redressa et s'avança afin de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

« Je vais te laisser. Je t'aime, ma-Narcissa. »

Elle sourit.

« Moi aussi, Lucius. »

Le jeune homme se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il sortit et s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux clos.

« Ça va ? »

« Pas vraiment. Elle perd l'esprit, c'est Voldemort… il l'a rendue folle. »

« Elle n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit que Voldemort lui avait montré cela. On l'ignorait. Je pense que tu devrais la voir plus souvent. Je ne te garantis rien, mais cela lui donnerait plus de chances de se remettre. »

Draco acquiesça silencieusement, puis soupira longuement.

« Draco, j'aimerais… enfin, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Te rendre la vue. Tu ne me serviras pas de cobaye, Draco, je te le promets. Mais je… je considère que l'on te doit bien ça. D'après ce que Blaise m'a dit, c'est comme si tes yeux et les nerfs avaient été brûlés par la potion, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. Lorsqu'il m'a fait boire cette saloperie… c'est comme si mes yeux étaient en feu, j'ai cru mourir. »

« Il existe des potions pour soigner les organes et les tissus brûlés. Mais les yeux… »

« Alors c'est impossible ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je pense que c'est réalisable, mais tu devras être patient. »

« En cinq ans, j'ai eu le temps de me faire une raison. »

**OoOoOoO**

**Rendez-vous le plus tôt possible pour le prochain chapitre ! Encore désolée pour mon énorme retard x_x**

**Reviews quand même ?  
**


	13. Chapter 13 : Watch me Burn

**Auteur :** Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée *se jette à plat ventre sur le sol* désoléééééée ! Vraiment, c'est une honte tout ce temps que j'ai mis, mais entre le lycée, ma vie privée et le manque d'inspi, j'ai du laisser de côté Open Your Eyes. Vraiment, je m'excuse. Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

**Chapitre XIII : Watch me burn.**

« Mr Malfoy, pour tous vos crimes perpétrés contre le monde Sorcier et Moldu, je vous condamne à passer le restant de vos jours à Azkaban. »

Le coup de marteau retentit dans toute la pièce et des murmures s'élevèrent. Lucius baissa légèrement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne dirait rien. Cette punition était normale, et encore, il pensait que c'était peu par rapport à tous ses crimes. Il se leva et mit ses mains derrière son dos, laissant Sirius Black lier ses poignets grâce à un sort. L'Auror le conduisit hors du tribunal, tandis que ses collègues empêchaient les photographes et les journalistes de l'approcher. Il le mena dans une petite pièce, où son fils l'attendait. Le visage de Lucius s'éclaira quelque peu, et il s'avança vers Draco.

« Alors ? »

« Je passerai mes derniers jours dans une cellule. »

Aucune émotion n'apparut sur le visage de Draco. Au fond de lui, Lucius regretta presque l'éducation qu'il avait donnée à son fils. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments. C'était ce qui avait détruit sa famille.

« Tu es allé voir ta mère ? »

« Voldemort lui a montré. Il lui a montré ce qu'on me faisait subir. C'est à cause de ça qu'elle est… qu'elle a perdu la raison. »

Lucius serra les dents. Voldemort. Au début, il avait admiré cet homme avec lequel il partageait la même vision du monde, un monde dans lequel les Sorciers ne seraient plus obligés de se cacher, un monde sans moldus. Mais au fil des ans, il avait réalisé que le Lord Noir était fou. Mais il avait eu trop peur pour changer de camp. Trop peur pour sa famille, mais surtout, trop peur pour lui. Il avait toujours été si lâche. Désormais, il était fier de son fils. Fier qu'il ait eu ce courage, cette force de s'opposer. L'homme s'avança vers Draco et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je veux que tu fasses enfermer Flint, Draco. Je veux que ce connard paye pour ce qu'il t'a fait subir, qu'il croupisse au fond d'une cellule. Reprends ta place dans la société, ta place d'homme libre. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils, plus fier que jamais. Tu as le courage que je n'ai jamais possédé, et cela fait de moi un père comblé. »

Lucius lut le trouble sur le visage de son fils, et nota les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il attendu toutes ces années avant de montrer à son fils à quel point il l'aimait ? Toutes ces années perdues, gâchées, qui n'avaient servi à rien.

« Je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été un bon père, » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Draco ne tint plus, et pris son père dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Comme jamais aucun Malfoy ne l'avait fait.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

« Merci, » souffla Lucius.

Draco se détacha de son père, la gorge nouée.

« Je viendrai te voir. Je ferai en sorte que Mère aille mieux, et nous viendrons te voir. »

Lucius sourit, et le remercia à nouveau. Draco finit par sortir de la pièce par une petite porte qui le menait à un couloir très faiblement fréquenté, où Potter l'attendait.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Oui, ça va, » mentit-il.

Draco ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur, derrière lui. Il passa une main sur son visage pâle et fatigué et soupira longuement.

« Ça me tue… ça me tue qu'on se rapproche comme ça maintenant… Il va passer le reste de sa vie en prison et c'est maintenant qu'il me dit toutes ces choses… »

« Quelles choses ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Qu'il est fier de moi… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, qu'il… qu'il m'aime. »

La voix de Draco se brisa et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Un bruit de pas précipités se fit alors entendre dans le couloir et Harry fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers la provenance de tout ce bruit. Il aperçut alors une masse de cheveux roux et reconnut Ron, qui courait vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Harry ! Harry, ramène-toi, Fleur va accoucher ! » s'exclama Ron, hystérique.

« Hé, du calme mon vieux, c'est pas toi le père ! »

« Mais j'vais être parrain ! J'vais être parrain Harry ! Allez, viens ! Malfoy, ramène-toi aussi ! »

« Mais je ne… »

« TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et Draco sourit légèrement. Le Gryffondor s'empara de sa main, et le blond n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà, il transplanait. Il ignorait où il était, mais une chose était sûre, il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans cet endroit. Les gens couraient partout, riaient, criaient. Aucun doute, toute la famille Weasley devait être là. Cette famille était vraiment extravagante…

« RON ! RON JE VAIS ÊTRE PAPA ! Cria Bill Weasley, encore plus hystérique que son frère. Harry, Malfoy, salut ! Vous avez entendu, je vais… »

« … être papa, oui, on a entendu Bill, le coupa Mrs Weasley. Ron, emmène ton frère faire un tour. »

« Mais je… »

« DE-HORS ! Fleur a besoin de calme, elle ne va pas mettre son bébé au monde dans un tel boucan ! Sortez immédiatement, je ne veux pas d'une bande de sauvages autour de cet enfant ! Oust ! »

Bill et Ron grognèrent, mais n'eurent pas vraiment le choix face à l'autorité maternelle. Une fois de plus, Harry et Draco se mirent à rire, hilare face à une telle situation.

« Harry mon chéri, Seamus n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Seamus ? »

« Par Merlin ! J'avais envoyé Ron chercher Seamus, quel bon à rien ! S'écria-t-elle, vraiment en colère cette fois-ci. Peux-tu aller le chercher, s'il te plaît ? Fleur ne va pas accoucher sans Médicomage ! »

« Euh, d'accord. »

Harry voulut s'emparer de la main de Draco, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais Mrs Weasley l'en empêcha.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi ! »

« Mais… » commença Harry.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour aller chercher Seamus ! Allez, dépêche-toi ! »

Ce fut au tour du brun de grogner, mais il obéit, docile. Mrs Weasley prit la main de Draco et l'entraîna avec elle, l'étourdissant totalement et l'empêchant de protester. Elle le mena dans une pièce où Fleur devait se trouver, vu la respiration haletante qu'il parvenait à entendre.

« Molly, Seamus n'est toujours pas là ? »

« J'ai envoyé Harry le chercher, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien se passer. Draco, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

« Moi ? Mais je… »

« Pas de mais ! Tu vas nous aider un peu. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Draco était soudainement devenu blanc comme un linge. Aider un peu ? Mais il n'y connaissait rien, lui, que voulait-elle donc qu'il fasse ?

« Oh, Molly, je crois que ça ne peut plus attendre. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Bien, ma fille, je veux que tu respires profondément, d'accord ? Surtout, tu te calmes, et tu ne penses plus qu'à une chose : ton enfant. Oublie un peu ton idiot de mari qui est encore plus stressé que toi. »

Fleur esquissa un léger sourire et grimaça juste après, ses longs doigts fins se crispant sur les draps. Draco était resté immobile, pétrifié au milieu de la pièce. Molly l'attira alors plus près du lit.

« Draco, peux-tu humidifier son front avec ceci, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle lui donna une petite bassine remplie d'eau fraîche et Draco prit la petite serviette entre ses doigts tremblants. Il avança sa main, doucement, et chercha le front de la jeune fille. Il effleura ses cheveux, et remonta jusqu'à son visage, enfin, il déposa la serviette humide sur son front, délicatement. La respiration de Fleur était rauque et laborieuse et bientôt, elle se mit à crier, tandis qu'elle poussait afin de faire sortir l'enfant. Draco pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible, et ne bougea plus, incapable de savoir quoi faire. Mais Fleur s'empara de sa main et la serra très fort, afin de s'agripper à quelque chose, d'évacuer la douleur. Le blond serra doucement la sienne en retour, espérant l'encourager un minimum. Il était sûrement plus stressé que la jeune femme, désespéré de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Il eut l'impression de passer des heures dans cette pièce, mais en réalité, l'enfant sortit très vite du ventre de sa mère, et Draco entendit ses pleurs, sans savoir s'il était soulagé ou encore plus inquiet.

« Eh bien, on peut dire que cette petite était impatiente de sortir, » dit Mrs Weasley d'une voix douce, en prenant la fille de Fleur dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle la nettoya rapidement, et l'enveloppa dans un drap blanc.

« Draco, peux-tu m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

« Comment ? »

« Donne ce petit ange à Fleur, je vais aller chercher son nigaud de mari. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et il n'eut pas le temps de protester car déjà, Mrs Weasley déposait l'enfant dans ses bras, avec une grande douceur. Le blond resta planté là, abasourdi, tandis qu'une douce chaleur s'emparait de lui, ainsi qu'un calme étonnant. Il sembla se réveiller et s'approcha de Fleur, afin de lui remettre son enfant. La jeune femme l'aida en se redressant un peu, et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Au même moment, Bill et Ron se ruèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Bill, si tu cries, je te tue, » murmura Fleur d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme s'avança, l'air hébété, et se mit assis sur le lit, à côté de son épouse, qui l'aida à prendre leur fille dans ses bras. Puis un « pop » caractéristique retentit, et Harry suivit de Seamus apparurent.

« Désolé j'avais une urgence ! » s'exclama le Médicomage avant de réaliser qu'il était arrivé trop tard, et que tout s'était bien passé sans lui.

Draco s'éloigna du couple et alla rejoindre Harry, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, il semblait que cet évènement l'avait calmé. Apaisé. Il était heureux pour les Weasley. Leur famille semblait se reconstruire doucement, et ils laissaient peu à peu le passé derrière eux afin d'avancer vers des jours heureux. Mais il ne tarda pas à se sentir de trop dans cette petite pièce où s'était réunie une famille heureuse à laquelle il n'appartenait pas. L'ancien Serpentard se tourna vers la porte et sortit. Il alla s'adosser contre un mur et soupira longuement. Il s'était toujours moqué des Weasley à cause de leur apparence et de leur pauvreté. Aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup plus de richesse que lui. Le bonheur et la légèreté. Draco n'avait jamais connu ça. Il n'avait connu que les apparences et la froideur. Rien de concret. L'ancien Serpentard s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir cru qu'il était supérieur aux Weasley lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. C'était totalement faux.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Merlin, qu'il était pitoyable. Quelle désillusion. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas sentit Harry s'approcher de lui, et sursauta lorsqu'une paume chaude se posa sur sa joue, effaçant les sillons salés qui y étaient apparus sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda le Gryffondor, l'air inquiet.

« Tu pourrais… me prendre dans tes bras ? Juste me prendre dans tes bras, » murmura Draco d'une voix rauque.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais voir le Serpentard dans cet état lui faisait mal. Quand exactement s'était-il à ce point attaché à lui ? Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, fit une voix dans sa tête. Il l'ignora et s'avança d'un pas, afin de serrer Draco contre lui. L'ancien Mangemort glissa son visage dans le cou de l'Auror et passa ses bras autour de lui. Même ça, il n'avait pas réussi à le faire. Cesser d'être le pire des cons pour avoir une chance que Potter l'aime en retour des années plus tôt. Sa vie n'était qu'un immense échec.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Harry acquiesça. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir les Weasley et transplana chez le Serpentard. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon et le brun releva le visage de sa Némésis afin d'essuyer ses larmes.

« Tu devrais aller faire une sieste. Tu as des cernes immenses et tu es complètement épuisé. »

Surpris, l'Auror vit les larmes de Draco dévaler la pente de ses joues encore plus vite. Plus nombreuses. Inquiet, il glissa sa main dans sa nuque et caressa sa joue à l'aide de son pouce.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Si tu savais comme ça fait mal… le coupa le Serpentard. Constater que sa vie n'est qu'un échec. Je me suis battu pendant des années pour des valeurs qui n'étaient même pas les miennes… Je pensais que je valais mieux que tout le monde… Que les autres n'étaient que des insectes. Mais je réalise aujourd'hui que je connais à peine la signification du mot Bonheur… jamais, je ne l'ai jamais éprouvé. Les Weasley, Granger, Finnigan, toi… toute la bande de Gryffondors que je dénigrais sans cesse… Aujourd'hui, je voudrais être comme l'un d'entre vous. Un type courageux qui serait capable de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je voudrais pouvoir me battre pour t'avoir, t'avouer mes sentiments comme une personne normale devrait pouvoir le faire. »

La gorge nouée, Harry ne parvint pas à répondre quoi que ce soit. Il parvint seulement à resserrer ses bras autour du jeune homme.

« Je t'aime, murmura Draco dans un souffle. Je t'aime tellement que ça me bouffe depuis des années. »

Le cœur du Gryffondor manqua un battement et, sans réfléchir, il fondit sur les lèvres de Draco. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, serrant son corps contre le sien. Il lui sembla alors que son corps était fait pour s'imbriquer avec le sien. Que leurs lèvres étaient faites pour s'embrasser. Le Serpentard quant à lui mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis il répondit au baiser du Gryffondor avec la même ardeur. Les mains d'Harry se glissèrent alors sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau pâle et chaude, le faisant frissonner comme jamais. Draco sentit l'excitation s'emparer de lui, et une érection commença à déformer son pantalon. Ses joues rougirent sous le désir, et ses mains impatientes se faufilèrent également sous les vêtements du brun.

Leur souffle se mêlait, ne faisant plus qu'un. Puis Draco sépara leurs lèvres et partit taquiner la peau délicatement parfumée de son cou. Il y déposa des baisers, mordillant par endroits. Un léger gémissement plus ou moins contenu parvint à ses oreilles, et il esquissa un sourire, avant de lécher le lobe de l'oreille d'Harry qui cette fois-ci, tressaillit. Le Serpentard recommença, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une zone particulièrement sensible pour l'Auror. N'y tenant plus, Harry retira alors la chemise du blond, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Draco ne tarda pas à faire de même afin de pouvoir toucher cette peau délicatement hâlée. Il voulut l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Harry l'arrêta. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et déposa on baiser sur son front.

« Pas ici, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de le serrer contre lui et de transplaner dans la chambre du Serpentard.

Là, il l'allongea sur le vaste lit et passa ses mains sur son torse, retraçant les lignes de ses muscles fins. Il entreprit alors d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Draco sentit un véritable brasier s'allumer au creux de ses reins et retint à peine quelques soupirs. Il en voulait tellement plus. La frustration de ces dernières années refaisait surface, et il n'avait qu'une envie, que le Gryffondor aille toujours plus loin. Surpris, il sentit Harry saisir sa main gauche afin de retourner son bras. Il tenta de l'en empêcher, n'ayant aucune envie qu'il voie cette affreuse marque. Mais le Survivant posa ses lèvres dessus. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Une manière de lui dire qu'il acceptait même ça. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux entièrement gris de Draco, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur allait exploser.

Il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son futur amant et l'attira contre lui, afin qu'il l'embrasse. Sa jambe se faufila entre celles du Gryffondor, et il sentit son érection contre sa cuisse. Il le désirait. Draco esquissa un sourire et déboutonna le pantalon de l'Auror, qui l'aida à faire glisser le vêtement jusqu'au sol. Puis, Harry fit de même avec le jean du Serpentard. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas pouvoir voir le corps à demi-nu au-dessus de lui. Il le devinait plus grand, plus fort. Plus adulte. Il aurait tellement aimé voir ça.

Draco sentait son corps s'embraser sous les baisers et les caresses d'Harry. Il l'avait tellement désiré. Pendant des années. Il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, tellement espéré qu'il arrive un jour qu'il était terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de ne pas lui plaire, de ne pas être à la hauteur, que ce soit une erreur… Une angoisse lui souffla d'attendre, mais son cœur répliqua qu'il n'avait que trop patienté. Désespéré. Pour une fois, il décida d'écouter son Cœur.

_« La Passion domine la Raison. »_

Elle le dévorait littéralement. Pendant des années, il avait tenté de réprimer ses sentiments pour Harry Potter. Mais ils avaient toujours repris le dessus. Comme s'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Les deux hommes furent enfin nus, et le Survivant laissa son regard parcourir les courbes du corps de son vis-à-vis. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Malfoy n'était plus le même. Et ses sentiments pour lui étaient différents aussi. Il ne voulait pas encore mettre de mots dessus. Mais Harry réalisait lentement que la présence du Serpentard était peu à peu devenue essentielle. Depuis quand exactement, il n'en savait rien.

Le fait était qu'en cet instant, il avait terriblement envie de Draco Malfoy. Il voulait rendre ça inoubliable, souhaitait que le Serpentard lui appartienne. Sa main s'empara donc du sexe érigé du blond, tandis que ses lèvres taquinaient la peau tendre de son cou. Il le sentit se cambrer sous lui et étouffer un soupir contre son oreille. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola et il entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre tendu du Serpentard, se délectant de ses soupirs d'extase.

Ses lèvres marquaient chaque parcelle de sa peau désormais brulante, puis il humidifia ses doigts avant de les approcher de son intimité qu'il entreprit de préparer. Draco se raidit au départ au contact quelque peu désagréable. On ne l'avait jamais touché ici. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il était toujours au-dessus, question de fierté. Bien évidemment, c'était différent avec Potter. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Le Gryffondor sembla comprendre son malaise et l'embrassa tendrement afin de le rassurer avant d'ajouter un second doigt dans l'anneau de chair. Le Serpentard grimaça et retint un grognement de douleur. Il inspira longuement. Il le voulait. Il souhaitait ardemment qu'ils aillent jusqu'au bout. Alors il prit sur lui et tenta d'oublier la douleur. Il avait appris à le faire pendant son emprisonnement. Et cette douleur n'était absolument pas la même.

Il finit par s'habituer à la présence en lui, et des soupirs de plaisir remplacèrent les grimaces de douleur. Mais l'Auror retira ses doigts, créant soudainement un grand vide en lui. Il s'empara des lèvres de Draco qui répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Puis il le laissa relever ses jambes et ajuster son bassin avant de le pénétrer en douceur. Cela n'empêcha malheureusement pas le blond d'avoir atrocement mal. Il glissa son index entre ses lèvres et le mordit durement en resserrant ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry qui déposa tout un tas de baisers sur son visage. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, il entama un tendre mouvement de va-et-vient, laissant son amant s'habituer à sa douloureuse présence en lui. Draco haletait, complètement perdu entre la douleur et le bonheur d'enfin lui appartenir. Puis il commença de ressentir les prémices du plaisir. Il libéra son index meurtrit, et laissa ses gémissements remplir la pièce, électrisant le Gryffondor qui laissa la passion s'emparer de lui. Il saisit les hanches de son amant, et ses va-et-vient se firent plus langoureux, plus profonds.

Les deux corps semblaient s'imbriquer parfaitement. Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor. Le blond et le brun. Le héros et l'ancien serviteur du Mal. Tout les opposait pour enfin les rassembler. Draco avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Puis tout s'arrêta lorsque l'Auror quitta son corps pour lui demander presque timidement de se redresser. Un peu perdu, le blond s'exécuta, et son amant lui intima de se retourner. Assis l'un contre l'autre, son dos appuyé contre le torse d'Harry, le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque celles du brun parcoururent sou cou, puis sa nuque. Posant sa main dans son dos, il le poussa un peu à se baisser et Draco se retrouva obligé de s'appuyer sur le matelas avec ses mains. Brusquement gêné par la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, il s'empourpra et se sentit un peu paniqué, mais bien vite, la main de son amant sur son sexe douloureusement tendu chassa toutes ses inquiétudes ainsi que sa pudeur.

Il gémit longuement lorsque le Gryffondor le pénétra à nouveau, et leurs ébats devinrent plus animal. Mais tellement plus agréables. Draco oublia tout. Sa fierté, son ancien rang social, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il laissa Potter le prendre avec fougue. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Et lorsque le Gryffondor toucha un point très sensible à plusieurs reprises, Draco ne put retenir ses cris. Enfin, ils se libérèrent dans un long râle, à quelques secondes d'intervalle, et le blond se laissa tomber sur le matelas, épuisé et couvert de sueur. Harry quant à lui s'allongea à ses côtés et l'attira immédiatement contre lui, chacun essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Excuse-moi », murmura alors le Gryffondor à son oreille, d'une voix rauque.

Draco fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Pour avoir été odieux avec toi. Pour ne pas t'avoir cru. Pour avoir refusé de comprendre que je ne te haïssais pas. Que je ne peux tout simplement pas te haïr. Je t'… »

Draco posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin qu'il se taise, puis y déposa un baiser.

« Non. Ne dis rien. Ne dis pas une chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. »

« Mais je ne… »

« Chut. Tu me le diras. Un jour, comme ça. Ca sortira tout seul, pas après que l'on ait couché ensemble, pas après que j'aie fondu en larmes devant toi en te déballant mes sentiments. Non. Je ne veux pas que ce soit une réponse. »

Le Gryffondor sembla comprendre, et glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son amant qu'il caressa avec tendresse.

« D'accord. »

Draco esquissa un sourire et se blottit un peu plus contre lui avant de fermer les yeux. Il était épuisé.

**OooOooOooO**

Et voilà. Je promets d'être plus rapide pour le quatorzième chapitre. Je vous embrasse tous très fort ! N'hésitez pas à faire des reviews, toute critique est bonne à prendre ;) La citation "La Passion domine la Raison" est de Terry Goodkind.


	14. Chap 14 : Libre

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Vous êtes allés voir HP 7, première partie ? Il était temps, bon sang ! ENFIN un film HP fidèle au livre ! C'est sûrement le meilleur de tous les films ! Et comme promis, le chapitre 14 sans trop vous faire attendre !

Une fois de plus, je ne ferai pas de réponses aux reviews « personnalisées » si j'ose dire, mais sachez que je vous remercie tous très fort. Pour votre patience et vos commentaires encourageants. N'hésitez jamais à me laisser un message, que ce soit parce que je mets trop de temps, pour un compliment ou une critique. C'est comme ça qu'un auteur s'améliore. Je vous fais de gros bisous.

**OooOooOooO**

**XIV- Libre. **

Draco crispa la mâchoire et continua d'avancer dans les ruelles sombres de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait envie de vomir depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin-là et maintenant qu'il se trouvait dehors, seul, c'était encore pire. Il savait néanmoins qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait que Marcus Flint soit enfin arrêté et qu'il paie pour ses crimes, il devait servir d'appât. Le Serpentard le savait assez stupide pour foncer tout droit dans le piège que les Aurors lui avaient tendu. Mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié. Il avait confiance en Harry et son parrain, mais une erreur était vite arrivée. Le jeune homme avait oublié cette affreuse sensation d'être traqué, en danger. Il avait d'ailleurs espéré ne jamais la revivre mais malheureusement, il savait qu'il devait passer par là s'il voulait être débarrassé de Flint. Alors il inspira longuement.

On avait soi-disant aperçu Flint une heure plus tôt à cet endroit précis. Draco pensait qu'il était déjà parti, mais rien n'était sûr, aussi continua-t-il d'avancer. C'est alors que l'éclair vert fonça droit vers lui, provenant de sa droite. Le blond eut juste le temps de se jeter à plat ventre en sentant la chaleur d'un sort qui filait vers lui. Il se tourna vers la ruelle sombre sur la droite, agacé de ne rien voir. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il s'agissait de Flint. Il était tombé dans le piège. Draco esquissa un sourire en entendant Harry arriver, prêt à capturer le Mangemort, mais ce dernier transplana. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en le sentant réapparaître juste devant lui et l'attraper par le bras, avant de transplaner à nouveau. « DRACO ! » s'exclama la voix d'Harry. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer.

C'est le contact glacé d'un aguamenti en plein visage qui le réveilla. Draco ouvrit faiblement les yeux, mais son monde était toujours aussi noir. Il remarqua néanmoins la respiration sifflante de Flint et imagina sans peine le rictus triomphant qui devait défigurer son visage plus qu'il ne l'était déjà grâce à la folie qui le rongeait depuis des années. Il remarqua également qu'il était attaché, les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me faire avoir comme ça, Draco ? » susurra Flint à son oreille avant d'enfoncer son poing dans l'estomac du blond qui se courba en deux sous la douleur.

Le Mangemort ricana tandis que la peur s'emparait du Serpentard. Il allait le torturer à nouveau, c'était certain. Draco déglutit, tandis que les souvenirs des évènements qui avaient brisé son esprit cinq ans plus tôt s'emparaient de lui. Ils avaient tout préparé, rien ne devait lui arriver, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Il sentit la main de Flint saisir son visage pour le forcer à avancer un peu la tête avant d'envoyer son crâne s'écraser contre le mur, derrière lui. Draco ne put retenir un cri de douleur tandis que malgré sa cécité, il était capable de voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux morts. Il sentit immédiatement un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de son crâne en même temps que des larmes de douleur et de terreur dévalaient la pente de ses joues pâles. Flint l'attrapa ensuite par la gorge et serra, empêchant Draco de respirer.

« Cette fois-ci, tu vas crever, Malfoy. Je te jure que tu vas crever. Et fais-moi confiance pour prendre tout mon temps. »

Il leva sa baguette et relâcha sa prise sur la gorge du jeune homme, avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque : « Endoloris ! » Draco eut beau serrer les dents, il ne parvint à tenir que quelques secondes avant qu'un cri ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Il voulait se tordre de douleur, s'effondrer sur le sol, mais les liens le maintenaient solidement attaché au mur. Ses genoux lâchèrent et il se retrouva à pendre par les poignets, la corde sciant sa peau fragile. A nouveau, du sang s'écoula de ses plaies, le long de ses avant-bras. Draco pleurait comme un enfant. S'il avait eu la force cinq ans auparavant de résister plusieurs jours avant de craquer, il l'avait définitivement perdue désormais. Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout cela. Moralement, c'était trop, aussi oublia-t-il sa fierté une fois de plus. Il ne retenait plus ses cris, hurlant sa douleur et son désespoir au visage de Flint qui se délectait d'un tel spectacle.

Draco ignora combien de temps les tortures durèrent. Une heure, plusieurs, quelques jours… le temps défilait, et il n'avait absolument aucun repère sur lequel se baser. Flint ne s'arrêtait jamais, ni pour faire une pause, ni même pour boire ou se nourrir. Le Serpentard n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Sa voix s'était comme brisée d'avoir trop crié, et il n'était plus capable que de gémir de douleur. Il n'était même plus capable de pleurer. Son corps était agité de soubresauts et le summum de la honte avait été atteint lorsque Flint avait compris qu'il se tortillait pour se retenir d'uriner, et l'avait frappé par surprise, le forçant à relâcher sa « concentration ». Ses vêtements étaient désormais troués, tâchés de sang et trempés.

Il entendit vaguement la respiration hachée de Flint se rapprocher de lui. Il était à bout de souffle. Evidemment, il n'avait pas cessé de le frapper et de le torturer à l'aide de sorts. « Tu es pitoyable, Malfoy, » dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Il enfonça sa baguette dans l'abdomen de Draco qui tremblait toujours.

« Tiens, je vais t'offrir un petit souvenir de ton cher Parrain, cette pensée rendra peut-être ton agonie un peu plus douce, » ricana-t-il. « Sectumsempra ! »

Le cri resta bloqué dans la gorge de Draco, tandis que du sang s'échappait en grande quantité des plaies béantes que le sort venait de faire apparaître sur son torse pâle. Il sentit alors sa vie s'échapper en même temps que son sang. Il allait mourir ici. Tué par ce sort qui avait déjà failli lui coûter la vie en Sixième année. Harry… ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers lui. Il l'avait tant aimé. Il aurait tant voulu qu'ils aient une vie, ensemble. Qu'ils essayent d'être heureux. Ses paupières devinrent alors trop lourdes pour qu'il puisse les maintenir ouvertes…

Flint quant à lui esquissa un sourire satisfait en voyant Malfoy mourir lentement. Il se mit alors en place pour Transplaner, lorsqu'un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna et écarquilla en voyant Potter apparaître devant lui. « Avada Kedavra, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix plus froide que jamais. Le corps de Flint s'effondra sur le sol, sans vie, et Harry se précipita vers le Serpentard. Il défit immédiatement les liens et le rattrapa au creux de ses bras. « Draco, excuse-moi, je t'en prie, accroche-toi ! » supplia-t-il avant de transplaner.

**OooOooOooO**

Incapable de tenir en place, Harry faisait les cent pas dans un des couloirs de Ste Mangouste. Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que Draco était dans cette chambre, inconscient, et que les Médicomages l'empêchaient de le voir. Il n'avait pas bougé de ce couloir depuis cinq jours, aussi Seamus et Blaise s'étaient-ils mis d'accord pour lui apporter régulièrement de quoi se nourrir et lui tenir un peu compagnie. Malheureusement, le Gryffondor était exécrable. Le désespoir le rendait insupportable et les deux amants avaient fini par se mettre d'accord pour le laisser seul.

Harry sursauta en entendant la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir sur une Médicomage qui le regarda, les lèvres pincées. « Il vient d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses blessures sont presque un lointain souvenir, mais mentalement… Il vous a réclamé. Mais attention ! Pas longtemps, il a besoin de repos. » Le Gryffondor se précipita dans la pièce, manquant de renverser la vieille femme au passage. Il le vit alors, étendu sur son lit d'hôpital, aussi blanc que les murs et les draps. Il alla immédiatement s'asseoir à ses côtés, la gorge nouée.

« Draco ? Draco, comment vas-tu ? » murmura-t-il.

« Harry… » fit la voix faible du Serpentard.

L'Auror vit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux aveugles et son cœur se serra immédiatement. Le corps faible de Draco se mit alors à trembler et Harry ne supporta pas cette vision plus longtemps. N'écoutant qu'une sorte d'instinct, il redressa doucement le blond qui grimaça légèrement, puis se glissa derrière lui, sur le lit, avant de l'aider à s'appuyer contre son torse. Puis il referma ses bras autour de lui. Immédiatement, les tremblements semblèrent se calmer.

« C'est fini, Draco, je te jure que c'est fini. Il est mort, plus rien ne pourra jamais t'arriver. Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je t'ai laissé tomber… nous ne pensions pas qu'il aurait deviné. Par Merlin, j'ai eu si peur, si peur… »

Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux blonds de son amant afin de se rassurer lui aussi. Il sentit alors Draco saisir sa main.

« Comment… ? comment m'as-tu… »

« Retrouvé ? Grâce à la bague que tu m'as offerte. Elle a commencé à me bruler le doigt peu de temps après ton enlèvement. J'ai compris qu'elle devait être liée à toi, d'une quelconque manière. Alors j'ai immédiatement fait venir un expert en objets ensorcelés. Je lui ai demandé de retracer ce lien, afin de te retrouver. »

Draco appuya alors sa tête trop lourde à son goût contre l'épaule du Gryffondor et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qui s'était produit. Juste à ces bras passés autour de lui, à cette chaleur réconfortante.

« Je te jure que ça n'arrivera jamais plus, dit alors Harry. J'ai eu si peur. Quand je t'ai vu, dans cet état… j'ai bien cru que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Je t'aime, Draco. Je t'aime tellement. »

A son tour, sa voix se brisa. Draco quant à lui sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Potter ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ces simples mots étaient importants pour lui. Il voulut lui répondre, mais la fatigue s'empara un peu plus de lui. Alors il se laissa aller contre le Gryffondor. « Ne me laisse pas… » furent les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant de se laisser entrainer par Morphée.

**OooOooOooO**

Harry soupira et croisa ses bras devant son torse avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, derrière lui. Blaise posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Une main chaude et réconfortante. « Il s'en sortira, » dit-il d'une voix assurée. Harry le regarda avant de reposer ses yeux sur la silhouette assise dans une chaise longue, le soleil se reflétant dans ses cheveux blonds. Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines que Draco était sorti de l'hôpital. Il avait bien évidemment du prévenir Marina et Allen que le Serpentard n'était pas en état de faire nouvel an avec eux. Ce n'était même pas que Draco déprimait… non, il était juste ailleurs. Comme prisonnier d'un cocon. Il souriait, s'adressait à lui avec douceur et s'absentait régulièrement… tout en restant à ses côtés. Etrangement, Draco lui rappelait Luna Lovegood. Les Médicomages avaient immédiatement suggéré que le fait de prendre un peu de vacances au soleil ferait sûrement du bien à Draco. Cela faisait désormais trois semaines qu'ils étaient à Hawaï, et absolument rien n'avait changé. Le Serpentard n'était plus lui-même. Harry avait rapidement compris pourquoi, ayant fréquenté plusieurs personnes atteintes de lourdes séquelles après la guerre. Ce qu'avait vécu son amant avait simplement été beaucoup trop dur pour lui. C'était comme si sa mémoire et ses facultés intellectuelles s'étaient déconnectées. Il ne restait plus rien de Draco Malfoy. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et se tourna vers Blaise. Le meilleur ami de Draco ne le supportait plus, lui non plus. La souffrance se lisait clairement sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il regardait le blond, perdu dans la lune.

« Oui, il s'en sortira, » balbutia-t-il pour lui-même avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Lui-même avait parfois le désir de fuir loin de toute cette souffrance. Il avait enfin été capable d'admettre ses sentiments pour Draco, avait enfin espéré une vie heureuse aux côtés d'une personne qu'il aimait. Et on lui avait arraché tous ses rêves, en volant la raison de cet être qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer. La seule chose qui rassurait un peu le Gryffondor, c'était le fait que Draco ne supporte pas qu'il soit trop loin de lui. Lorsque l'Auror s'en allait sans le prévenir, il se mettait immédiatement à sangloter. Le jeune homme délaissa son mur pour rejoindre l'ancien Serpentard qui l'entendit arriver et tourna son visage vers lui. Il esquissa alors un sourire et se leva pour enlacer Harry tendrement.

« Blaise va partir, Draco. Tu vas lui dire au revoir ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas léger jusqu'à la maison, où il déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaise. Le joueur de Quidditch salua Harry d'un signe de la main et transplana.

« Tu as faim, Draco ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce.

Le Serpentard se tourna vers lui et alla de nouveau l'enlacer.

« Fais-moi l'amour, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry sentit une certaine chaleur s'emparer de ses reins. C'était la seule fois où il entendait à nouveau la véritable voix, quelque peu traînante, de Draco. La seule fois où il semblait redevenir un peu lui-même. Lorsqu'il demandait à Harry de le faire sien. Au début, l'Auror avait été réticent, mais la réaction du blond l'avait tellement effrayée qu'il avait oubliée ces stupides considérations. Et ces moments d'intimité étaient le seul moyen pour Harry de retrouver un peu de Draco. Un tout petit peu. Il s'empara donc de ses lèvres, gémissant lorsque son amant répondit avec une passion et une fougue incroyable. N'y tenant plus face au jeune homme qui l'embrassait tout en se frottant contre lui, il posa ses mains sous ses fesses et le souleva afin de l'asseoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Là, il entreprit de le dévêtir, tandis que Draco faisait de même pour lui. Ils se retrouvèrent enfin nus et tremblants de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Harry l'embrassa à nouveau, puis déposa une traînée de baisers dans son cou, puis sur son torse. Il mordilla sa peau pâle, se délectant des soupirs de son amant, avant d'enfin prendre son sexe durci par le désir en bouche. Il sentit Draco se cambrer sous lui et s'appliqua à lui faire perdre la tête, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient sur sa verge douloureusement tendue. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit le blond prêt à craquer, il s'arrêta. Il humidifia ses doigts et voulut préparer son amant, mais Draco l'arrêta.

« Non. Prends-moi. Je t'en prie. Prends-moi. »

Son ton suppliant aurait pu exciter d'avantage Harry, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais cela ne fit que l'attrister d'avantage. Néanmoins, il se positionna entre ses jambes écartées, et le pénétra enfin. Le cri mêlé de douleur et de plaisir du Serpentard l'électrisa. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, puis amorça un langoureux va et vient. Tantôt tendre et lascif, puis rapide et sauvage, il entreprenait de faire tout oublier à Draco, puisque c'était ce qu'il demandait. Sous lui, le jeune homme murmurait son nom, telle une litanie. Puis ils jouirent ensemble, dans un gémissement rauque pour Harry et un long cri pour Draco.

Il sentit alors le blond l'attirer contre lui. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime. »

Harry ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il s'en voulait tellement. Tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas suggéré cette idée d'appât, s'il l'avait protégé plus qu'il ne l'avait fait, s'il ne cédait pas à chaque fois que Draco lui demandait… mais comment pouvait-il résister à l'envie de retrouver l'homme qui l'aimait un peu, rien qu'un tout petit peu, pendant quelques minutes ? Il sentit alors le poids du jeune homme dans ses bras se faire plus lourd et comprit qu'il s'endormait. Alors il le porta et le conduisit jusque dans la chambre, où il l'étendit sur le lit. Ses yeux verts plein de tristesse, il rabattit la couette sur le corps frêle de Draco et sortit de la pièce, silencieusement.

**OooOooOooO**

Sirius hocha lentement la tête avant de saluer son interlocuteur et de le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Il retourna au salon en soupirant et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Artemis qui jouait silencieusement sur le tapis.

« Alors, il a trouvé une solution pour aider Draco, le monsieur ? » demanda le garçon en levant ses prunelles vers lui.

Sirius esquissa un sourire rassurant. « Peut-être, oui, » murmura l'Auror.

Il alla s'asseoir au moment où la cheminée s'activait pour laisser entrer Remus. Artemis se leva immédiatement afin de serrer son père adoptif dans ses bras. Le loup-garou lui sourit et le souleva pour l'enlacer tendrement avant de le reposer délicatement sur le sol. Il s'avança alors vers Sirius et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés après s'être débarrassé de sa lourde cape.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » lui demanda son amant avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Remus esquissa une légère moue.

« Ca peut aller. Néanmoins les Quatrième année sont un peu turbulents. Mais je m'y fais. Disons qu'on était pire que ça à leur âge, donc je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. »

« On ? James et moi, tu veux dire. Toi tu passais ton temps à nous sermonner. »

Remus esquissa un sourire amusé. Sirius avait raison, il avait toujours été le plus sage des quatre. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Dumbledore l'avait nommé Préfet du temps de leurs études, espérant qu'il pourrait raisonner ses camarades de temps en temps. Malheureusement sa tentative avait lamentablement échoué. Remus se glissa contre son amant et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sirius l'accueilla avec un sourire, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Je viens de voir l'homme qu'Hermione m'a conseillé de contacter, pour Draco… »

« Ah ? Alors, il a une solution pour le soigner ? »

Sirius grimaça légèrement.

« Il semblerait, oui… mais je pense que la solution ne va pas vraiment ravir Harry. Le Médicomage Lawrence pense que la Légilimencie pourrait aider Draco à s'en sortir. »

« La légilimencie ? » s'étonna Remus.

« J'ai expliqué le cas de Draco. Il pense qu'il faut le confronter à ses souvenirs, parce qu'il semble avoir tout oublié pour ne se souvenir que de ses sentiments pour Harry. Il faut qu'il affronte tout son passé à nouveau. Et Lawrence pense que l'idéal serait bien évidemment qu'Harry utilise la Légilimencie. »

« Il va donc falloir qu'il apprenne à l'utiliser… »

« Oui, et c'est bien ce qui pose problème. »

Les deux amants soupirèrent puis Remus se leva après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de Sirius afin d'aller préparer le dîner. L'Auror se leva à son tour, préférant aider son amant plutôt que de rester assis à ne rien faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à la nouvelle qu'il allait devoir annoncer à son filleul.

**OooOooOooO**

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? » balbutia Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai peur que si, Harry, » répliqua son parrain d'un air navré.

Harry déglutit avec difficultés et posa son regard sur le jeune homme blond assoupis dans le fauteuil à côté de lui. On ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareille… il était hors de question qu'il fasse revivre tout ça à Draco.

« Mais Sirius… »

« Ecoute, Harry, maintenant que j'y réfléchis, ça me paraît évident. Si Draco est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'il agit comme si rien ne s'était produit. Comme s'il avait tout oublié. Ce qui est peut-être le cas ! Tu sais à quel point le mental est fort lorsqu'il s'agit de se protéger. Draco ne se rappelle que d'une chose : ses sentiments pour toi. Ce n'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout. Il se détruit plus qu'autre chose et tu le sais. Le Médicomage Lawrence a raison, Harry. Il doit être confronté à ses souvenirs. Les accepter et vivre avec. Et pour cela, la légilimencie est le meilleur moyen. »

Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'une envie de pleurer s'emparait de lui. Néanmoins, il parvint à se retenir et inspira longuement.

« Alors… selon toi, je dois apprendre la légilimencie ? » demanda-t-il avec précautions.

« Parce que tu laisserais quelqu'un d'autre que toi faire subir cela à Draco ? »

Harry dut admettre que son parrain avait raison. Il prit son visage entre ses mains tandis que ses épaules tremblaient. Il était inquiet et épuisé de toujours devoir veiller sur le Serpentard. Il était temps de prendre une décision, de l'aider, véritablement. Même s'il devait le faire souffrir pour cela. Sirius posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son filleul.

« Les choses vont s'améliorer, Harry. Draco est quelqu'un de fort. Il saura faire face, j'en suis certain. C'est à toi de croire en lui. »

Le Gryffondor se blottit alors contre son aîné.

« C'est juste que… j'ai peur de ne pas en être capable. De me tromper et d'empirer les choses. De… »

« Lawrence s'est lui-même engagé à t'apprendre la Légilimencie. Il est prêt à se déplacer jusqu'ici pour cela afin que tu n'aies pas à quitter Draco. Tu dois avoir confiance en toi. Je sais que tu en es capable. »

« S'il ne redevient pas lui-même, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque.

**OooOooOooO**

Voilà, je préfère faire un court chapitre pour ne pas traîner plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Comme ça, vous savez ce qui attend Harry et Draco et je me réserve tout un chapitre pour l'apprentissage d'Harry & les « séances de légilimencie » qui guettent Dray. )

REVIEEEEWS ?


	15. Chap 15 : Légilimens

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser du temps que je mets pour poster mes chapitres, mais mon inspiration est en dents de scie et je suis plutôt occupée en ce moment. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, car il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre d'Open Your Eyes.

**OooOooOooO**

**XV-Légilimens.**

Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil derrière lui, épuisé. Cela faisait des semaines que le Médicomage Lawrence lui apprenait à se servir de la Légilimencie. Des semaines que le Survivant s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement le plus total, farfouillant dans l'esprit de l'homme en face de lui, épiant ses souvenirs sans que l'autre ne soit gêné. Il ouvrit un œil et constata que Lawrence lui tendait un verre d'eau bien fraîche. Il s'en saisit et le descendit aux trois quarts. L'homme était dur, extrêmement stricte et parfois même impitoyable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enseigner à Harry. Mais dés que la séance s'achevait, il reprenait son rôle de Médicomage doux et conciliant.

« C'était votre dernière leçon, Mr Potter, » annonça Lawrence avec un sourire.

Harry leva des yeux écarquillés vers lui et manqua d'en lâcher son verre d'eau. « D-déjà ? » balbutia-t-il d'une voix rauque avant de se relever brusquement.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans le salon, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre. Vous êtes prêt. »

L'Auror s'immobilisa puis braqua son regard sur l'homme, l'air désespéré.

« Non ! Et si… et si je ne m'y prenais pas correctement… et si je faisais n'importe quoi…je ne veux pas risquer d'empirer les choses, de… »

Il ne réalisa que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux que lorsque les contours du visage de Lawrence se brouillèrent. L'homme s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu vas te détendre, passer une soirée tranquille à ses côtés, te coucher de bonne heure et dormir correctement. Et demain, quand tu voudras, nous commencerons. Je serai là du début à la fin, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier son état. Tu n'empireras pas les choses, et tu t'y prendras très bien. »

Une larme dévala la pente de sa joue droite et il l'essuya aussitôt d'un revers de manche. Il hocha silencieusement la tête et Lawrence le salua une dernière fois avant de transplaner. Harry soupira longuement et prit le temps de se recomposer. Il quitta le salon et se mit à la recherche de Draco. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, le jeune homme étant allongé sur la même chaise longue sur la terrasse la plupart du temps. Le Gryffondor l'observa un instant de loin, puis s'approcha doucement, le cœur battant.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il le haïssait ? Comment avait-il pu s'obstiner aussi longtemps, se persuader que Draco et lui ne pouvaient que se détester ? Le Serpentard l'avait toujours intrigué, leurs disputes étaient devenues vitales pour lui. Mais surtout, ces derniers mois, il avait découvert le véritable Draco Malfoy, un être plein de surprises, un homme à la fois puissant et faible. Et il en était tombé follement amoureux. Il s'en rendait encore plus compte maintenant que le Serpentard était absent. Il lui manquait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'on avait creusé un trou dans sa poitrine.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du blond qui tourna de grands yeux gris vers lui, un sourire paisible aux lèvres. Mais il ne dit rien, après tout, il ne parlait quasiment plus. Le Gryffondor fut un instant heureux que Draco soit aveugle et ne puisse pas voir l'air désespéré sur son visage. Il redressa légèrement son amant puis se glissa derrière lui sur la chaise longue avant de le laisser s'appuyer contre son torse, bien calé entre ses jambes. Puis il passa ses bras autour de son torse et nicha son visage dans sa nuque, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Habiter à Hawaï n'avait eu que peu d'avantages. La peau de Draco le rendait beaucoup moins cadavérique, même s'il demeurait tout de même très pâle, Harry refusant qu'il s'expose trop longtemps au soleil, de peur qu'il brule littéralement. Il resserra légèrement sa prise et constata légèrement surprit que le blond semblait avoir reprit du poids. Lui qui était si maigre quand ils s'étaient revus paraissait désormais plus adulte, plus masculin. Ses muscles avaient refait leur apparition, grâce au temps que Draco passait dans la piscine. L'ancien Serpentard avait l'air d'aimer nager, même s'il était difficile d'estimer ce qu'il aimait réellement ou pas désormais.

Cela faisait six mois qu'ils habitaient à Hawaï. Harry avait totalement démissionné de son poste à la BAM afin de se consacrer uniquement à Draco et aux séances d'apprentissage de la Légilimencie. Il avait mis du temps à se décider avant d'enfin faire appel à Lawrence, effrayé à l'idée de ne pas y parvenir. Mais vivre constamment aux côtés de son amant qui n'était plus lui-même avait fini par tellement le démoraliser qu'il avait finalement appelé le Médicomage. Heureusement, ses amis lui rendaient souvent visite. Il y avait eu Sirius et Remus, qui n'hésitaient pas à passer dés qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Mais aussi Ron et Hermione ainsi que leur fils Daniel qui vouait toujours un véritable culte aux cheveux blonds de Draco. Seamus et Blaise étaient très souvent passés eux aussi, ce dernier supportant difficilement d'être loin de son plus proche ami. Harry s'était énormément rapproché du joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Les deux hommes attendaient désespérément la même chose.

Deux jours plus tôt, la Gazette du Sorcier lui avait annoncé une terrible nouvelle. Lucius Malfoy s'était fait assassiner par d'autres Mangemorts à Azkaban. Harry avait grimacé, conscient qu'il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Draco une fois que ce dernier aurait repris ses esprits. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'apporter plus de mauvaises nouvelles à son amant. Seamus quant à lui était venu le voir afin de lui dire que Narcissa Malfoy avait repris ses esprits le temps d'une heure – étrangement, le soir même où son époux s'était fait assassiner. Elle avait bien évidemment demandé où elle se trouvait, puis des nouvelles de son mari. Elle se rappelait alors des images que Voldemort lui avait montrées et restait persuadée que Draco était mort. Seamus lui avait expliqué que son mari était en prison – pas encore au courant qu'il avait perdu la vie – et que Draco avait survécu mais qu'il n'était pas en état de se déplacer pour le moment. Narcissa avait pleuré de joie et avait agit normalement pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant de replonger dans la folie.

Seamus avait assuré à Harry que si Draco rendait visite régulièrement à sa mère une fois rétablit, cette dernière recouvrerait très certainement tous ses esprits un jour ou l'autre. Harry avait été heureux de constater qu'il aurait au moins une bonne nouvelle à donner au Serpentard. Le jeune homme redressa doucement la tête. Une de ses mains s'était glissée sous la chemise blanche et vaporeuse de Draco pour caresser tendrement son ventre. L'autre était machinalement posée sur son cœur.

« Tu as faim, Dray ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Le blond sembla sortir d'une certaine torpeur et hocha silencieusement la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry le regarda se lever, puis se tourner vers lui, l'air de l'attendre. Le Gryffondor se leva à son tour puis saisit la main de son amant afin de le mener jusqu'à la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, Draco s'installa au bar en face de lui, son menton appuyé dans la paume de sa main, comme s'il le regardait cuisiner. En vérité il ne pouvait que l'entendre mais Harry avait tout de même l'impression d'être épié. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisqu'il s'agissait du Serpentard. Il entreprit donc de préparer un repas simple et léger, la chaleur ne leur donnant jamais vraiment envie de dévorer un énorme dîner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il servit une assiette qu'il posa en face de Draco puis alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il mangea rapidement et attendit que le blond ait terminé. Il prenait toujours plus de temps que lui, gêné par sa cécité, mais surtout, souvent perdu dans la lune. Harry patienta donc sans le quitter du regard, puis entreprit de mettre les couverts et ustensiles sales dans le lave-vaisselle une fois qu'il eut terminé.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il doucement en attrapant la main de son amant.

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain où Harry décida de faire couler un bain. Il attendit que l'énorme baignoire soit bien remplie d'une eau ni trop chaude ni trop froide et se tourna vers le blond pour constater qu'il s'était déjà dévêtu. Le Gryffondor l'observa un instant. Il arrivait parfois comme ça qu'il prenne des initiatives, fasse ou demande des choses sans qu'Harry ne l'influence d'aucune sorte. Malheureusement, ces actions n'avaient aucune logique, il arrivait parfois que Draco ne fasse rien pendant plus d'une semaine, puis que toute une journée, il aille de lui-même où il souhaitait aller sans qu'on lui demande s'il voulait changer de place.

Le brun avait fini d'espérer que cela soit un signe d'un quelconque revirement de situation, et se contentait d'apprécier ces moments lorsqu'ils se produisaient. Il ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps nu face à lui, et un frisson le parcourut. Oui, il s'était définitivement remplumé et pour ainsi dire embellit, ces derniers mois. Harry retira ses vêtements lui aussi, puis aida Draco à entrer dans le bain chaud avant de vouloir faire de même pour se glisser derrière lui, mais le Serpentard ne sembla pas d'accord. Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qui le dérangeait subitement, puis son visage s'éclaira légèrement. Il se retourna, et fit s'asseoir le Gryffondor dos à lui, inversant ainsi leurs rôles.

« Draco ? » appela doucement Harry d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

« Tu as transpiré, » répondit le blond avec une grimace avant de tâtonner le rebord de la baignoire et de s'emparer grosse éponge moelleuse dont il se servit pour frotter doucement les épaules et le dos du brun.

Harry ne sut pas vraiment s'il avait envie de rire ou de pleurer. L'émotion serrait sa gorge, si bien que ses épaules se mirent légèrement à trembler. Voir Draco prendre ainsi une initiative, faire quelque chose pour lui, lui donnait envie de pleurer comme un enfant. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait comme la légère impression que Draco Malfoy restait Draco Malfoy et qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'une personne ayant transpiré et ne s'étant pas correctement lavée partage son lit. Et cette pensée lui donnait envie d'hurler de rire.

Partagé entre deux extrêmes, il se contenta de garder les yeux écarquillés. Le Serpentard dut sentir que les épaules d'Harry tremblaient, puisqu'il cessa de le nettoyer afin de se glisser tout contre lui et de passer ses bras autour de son torse. Exactement comme le brun le faisait pour lui régulièrement. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte malgré lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit froide. Harry finit par les rincer tous les deux, puis sortit du bain afin d'enrouler Draco dans une énorme serviette moelleuse afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il en noua une autour de sa taille après s'être rapidement séché et les deux hommes prirent la direction de leur chambre. Il saisit sa baguette et leur jeta un sort afin que leurs cheveux sèchent et ne mouillent pas leurs oreillers, puis regarda son amant se blottir nu sous la couette après avoir abandonné sa serviette. Harry fit de même et passa automatiquement ses bras autour de Draco qui posa sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Le Serpentard s'endormit rapidement, mais Harry lui passa plusieurs heures à songer à ce qui risquait de se produire le lendemain et il sentit ses entrailles se nouer. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il en prévision de ce que Draco allait devoir endurer dans quelques heures, puis déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de fermer les yeux lui aussi.

**OooOooOooO**

Harry fut réveillé par un contact particulièrement délicieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que Draco se trouvait presque sur lui et parsemait son cou de délicats baisers. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce genre de réveil l'aurait enchanté, mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de ça ce matin. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et ignora son excitation naissante pour l'embrasser doucement et en profita pour se redresser. Il aperçut très clairement l'air déçu et presque blessé qui passa sur le visage de Draco mais décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu. « Bonjour, murmura-t-il doucement. Allons petit-déjeuner, d'accord ? »

Draco ne protesta pas. Ils se levèrent et Harry enfila un boxer avant d'aider son amant à en faire de même, puis ils allèrent dans la cuisine où il aida le blond à manger. Il ne prononça pas un mot, trop préoccupé pour faire la conversation avec quelqu'un qui ne lui répondrait pas, de toute manière. La matinée se déroula lentement. Le Gryffondor aida son amant à s'habiller, puis le laissa s'installer sur la terrasse comme il aimait le faire bien souvent et en profita pour aller se débarbouiller et s'habiller à son tour. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et ne semblait pas décidée à partir. Alors il décida qu'il était temps de faire ce pourquoi il s'était entraîné depuis des semaines. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et passa sa tête dans l'âtre afin d'appeler Lawrence qui ne tarda pas à répondre, puis à apparaître à ses côtés.

« Vous êtes prêt ? » demanda-t-il en l'observant tranquillement.

Harry hocha la tête, il ne préférait pas parler, de peur que sa voix l'abandonne ou lui joue un mauvais tour. Ils allèrent chercher Draco qui leva vers eux un visage emprunt d'un air inquiet. D'habitude, Harry le laissait toujours sur la terrasse autant de temps qu'il le souhaitait… Le jeune homme affichait l'air d'un enfant apeuré qui meurtri le cœur du Gryffondor.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dray, tout va bien, » dit-il d'une voix qu'il souhaita assurée et réconfortante.

Le blond le suivit jusqu'au salon où Harry l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil confortable. Lawrence sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco, afin que des liens pas trop serrées viennent entourer ses poignets pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le Serpentard tira légèrement dessus, et la panique s'empara de ses traits d'ordinaire si calmes. De nouveau, Harry eut l'impression qu'une main broyait son cœur mais il s'agenouilla en face de l'homme qu'il aimait et posa une main sur la sienne.

« Doucement, calme-toi. Mr Lawrence et moi allons t'aider, d'accord ? »

Il le vit se détendre puis se redressa et jeta un regard guère assuré à Lawrence qui hocha doucement la tête.

« Vous commencez quand vous le souhaitez, Mr Potter. Je vous promets d'être là jusqu'à la fin. »

Harry inspira longuement et ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir et de pointer sa baguette sur Draco. Son cœur battait trop vite, comme s'il souhaitait s'échapper de sa poitrine, et une chape de plomb semblait tapisser son estomac.

« Légilimens, » dit-il d'une voix rauque en se concentrant sur le blond en face de lui.

Aussitôt, il se retrouva comme entraîné dans l'esprit de son amant.

_Un enfant blond aux immenses yeux gris âgé d'environ six ans se trouvait dans un immense salon aux tons froids et neutres. Il était assis sur un large tapis d'apparence confortable et avait quelque chose entre les mains. Des étincelles s'échappèrent soudainement de l'objet et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une baguette magique. Aussitôt, la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas et Lucius Malfoy pénétra dans la pièce en discutant vivement avec son épouse. Il s'immobilisa en voyant son fils jouer avec __**sa**__ baguette magique. Le visage de Lucius se déforma brusquement et Harry comprit que c'était à cause de la peur. L'homme s'avança à grands pas et prit la baguette des mains de l'enfant avant de le gifler bruyamment._

_« Plus jamais ! Tu m'entends Draco, plus jamais tu ne touches à ma baguette ! » s'écria-t-il._

_Les yeux gris de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes et Narcissa accourut auprès de son fils. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. _

_« Où est cette Elfe ? OU EST-ELLE ? ELVA ! » hurla-t-il en se retournant sur lui-même._

_L'Elfe apparut aux pieds de son Maître, l'air terrifiée._

_« Oui, Maître ?_

_« Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de veiller sur Draco ? NE L'AVAIS-JE PAS FAIT ? »_

_La pauvre créature se recroquevilla sur elle-même. « S-si, Maître, mais vous m'avez aussi demandé de… »_

_L'Elfe n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car déjà, Lucius prononçait la formule interdite et un trait vert s'échappait de sa baguette pour frapper l'Elfe en pleine poitrine. « DOBBY ! »_

_Un autre craquement lui indiqua qu'un Elfe d'apparence plus jeune venait d'apparaître. Les traits de la créature se décomposèrent lorsqu'il vit le cadavre d'Elva qui n'était autre que sa propre mère. Derrière Lucius, les pleurs de l'enfant avaient doublé en voyant son Elfe se faire tuer sous ses yeux. _

_« Désormais, tu seras en charge de veiller sur Draco. Et ne t'avise pas de faire la moindre erreur, sinon tu la rejoindras, » siffla Lucius Malfoy avant de tourner les talons._

_Narcissa avait observé la scène sans dire un mot. Elle était une femme et n'avait pas son mot à dire dans les décisions de son époux, même si elle trouvait celle-ci démesurée. Néanmoins, elle la comprenait. Dans ses bras, son fils sanglotait toujours et ses frêles épaules tremblaient. Elle resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de Draco._

_« P-pourquoi… M-mère, pourquoi Père est-il aussi… m-méchant ? » sanglota-t-il dans le cou de Narcissa._

_« C'est ainsi que ton père fonctionne, mon chéri. Il a eu peur que tu te blesses avec sa baguette, terriblement peur. Tu sais, tu es son unique fils et il tient énormément à toi. C'est juste que… il ne sait pas comment le montrer. Allons, sèche tes larmes. »_

_Elle le laissa pleurer dans ses bras encore quelques minutes, tout en jetant un regard désolé au pauvre Elfe de Maison qui pleurait la mort de sa mère._

Harry inspira et expira longuement, les yeux toujours fixés sur Draco qui s'était mis à trembler comme une feuille, l'air livide. Il dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas s'arrêter maintenant et ne plus avoir à regarder son amant souffrir ainsi. Mais ce n'était que le début. Une autre image s'imposa brutalement à lui sans qu'il ait réellement à fouiller. Comme si les souvenirs de Draco n'avaient attendu que ça qu'on les aide à revenir à la surface.

_Draco semblait désormais âgé de seize ans. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance et s'était même légèrement creusé, déjà à l'époque. Des cernes soulignaient ses yeux, lui donnant presque l'air d'un cadavre et cette vision serra le cœur d'Harry. Oui, il se rappelait de cette époque. C'était pendant leur sixième année, alors qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore. L'adolescent se trouvait dans une pièce assez large et le Gryffondor devina qu'il s'agissait de la Salle sur Demande. Il remarqua alors seulement que Draco pleurait, une main crispée au niveau de sa poitrine. _

_La vision sembla changer car l'image se brouilla, et Harry se retrouva dans les Toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. De nouveau, il vit Draco en train de pleurer, ses doigts crispés autour d'un lavabo. Puis il se vit entrer, et son cœur se serra. Il n'écouta même pas la dispute. Il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Mais il se vit très clairement lancer le sort de découpe à Draco. Puis le sang. Le sang partout, et la panique dans les yeux de Malfoy, la terreur._

Harry haletait désormais et tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. En face de lui, Draco se tordait de douleur en gémissant pitoyablement sous l'intrusion dans sa tête. Le Gryffondor sentit Lawrence se glisser derrière lui et poser une main sur son épaule afin de la serrer doucement. Il inspira un grand coup, et redoubla d'efforts. Aussi, tout s'enchaîna.

_Draco était recroquevillé dans une pièce sombre. L'air y était humide et nauséabond. Il sanglotait bruyamment, un corps serré contre le sien. Harry vit des cheveux noirs et il lui suffit que le blond bouge légèrement pour reconnaître le visage de Pansy Parkinson. Il la serrait désespérément contre lui tout en se balançant, comme s'il la berçait doucement. Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la vive lumière aveugla le Serpentard qui gémit de douleur. Harry retint difficilement une exclamation en voyant le visage couvert de saletés et de sang de Draco, ses nombreuses blessures ainsi que ses vêtements déchirés. Deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la pièce et l'un d'eux saisit Draco pour le repousser tandis que l'autre s'emparait du cadavre de Pansy qui commençait déjà à se décomposer._

_« NON ! hurla Draco, l'air dément ! Laissez-la ! Pansy ! Pansy ! Laissez la, laissez la, je vous en prie, non ! »_

_La porte se referma et Draco poussa un cri de pure agonie, jusqu'à ce que sa voix meure dans sa gorge, ses cordes vocales épuisées d'avoir été abusées pendant des heures depuis plusieurs jours. _

_Cette fois-ci, l'image s'effaça aussi rapidement que s'il avait s'agit d'un diaporama, et Draco se retrouva dans la même pièce, sauf que cette fois-ci, Flint se trouvait avec lui. Le jeune homme était étendu sur le sol, des mèches blondes masquant son visage, mais Harry comprit rapidement qu'il était en train de s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Bien évidemment, il aurait voulu faire quelque chose, mais il ne s'agissait que de souvenirs. Flint attrapa Draco par les cheveux et le releva, ignorant le gargouillis ignoble qui s'échappa de sa gorge, au lieu du gémissement de douleur qu'il aurait voulu pousser. _

Draco tremblait tellement qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il convulsait. Il sanglotait comme un enfant et se débattait en gémissant et en poussant des cris, suppliant qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de lui faire tant de mal. Harry faillit obéir, le cœur déchiré, mais Lawrence posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de continuer. Le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait lui aussi, des larmes brouillant sa vue. Mais il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et poursuivit.

**OooOooOooO**

_**J'avoue, c'est pas très cool de ma part de couper là, mais cette fanfiction traîne depuis bien trop longtemps, tellement longtemps que j'en ai honte, alors je préfère couper ce qui aurait du être un seul chapitre en deux afin de vous signaler que je suis toujours en vie et que cette fanfiction aura bel et bien une fin. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, et sachez que la suite et fin de Open Your Eyes devrait arriver dans la semaine.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et encore merci, mille fois merci de me suivre malgré le temps impardonnable que je mets pour écrire…**_


	16. Chap 16 : Hors des Ténèbres

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **On m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait quelques erreurs entre les premiers chapitres et les plus récents, notamment une différence au niveau du poids de Malfoy qui a subitement changé d'un chapitre à un autre, ainsi que le fait que j'avais bien précisé qu'il était dans l'incapacité de pleurer dans les premiers chapitres et que finalement… ben si, il pleure xDDD. Je m'en suis rendue compte en relisant la fanfic en entier et je dois avouer que j'ai bien ris, ahem… Bref, j'ai bel et bien noté ces erreurs et j'en ai corrigé la plupart, je pense. Cette fanfiction est vieille, très vieille, puisqu'elle date de 2007 et j'ai bien changé depuis. Je vous prie de pardonner les incohérences et la rapidité de l'intrigue, par moment. Disons qu'Open Your Eyes est une première tentative et que les suivantes seront plus abouties.

Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos encouragements, vos petits mots gentils. J'ai conscience d'être pire que lente. Je vous avais promis de finir cette fanfiction pendant les vacances d'été, et nous voilà en 2013 alors que je l'ai commencée en 2007. Ca fait six ans. Six ans que ces personnages, cette histoire font partie de ma vie, et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai eu autant de mal à finir Open Your Eyes. J'avais le sentiment de les abandonner, si je venais à terminer cette histoire. Mais je me rends compte à présent que c'est en les laissant ainsi, sans réelle fin à leurs aventures, que je les abandonnais. Alors je me suis ressaisi, et je me suis enfin décidée à donner un point final à Open Your Eyes. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire.

Je m'excuse donc auprès de vous tous, dont je continuais de lire les reviews avec un pincement au cœur, en me sentant coupable de ne pas vous apporter une fin, alors que vous m'avez suivie et avez pris le temps de laisser un mot. J'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre final. Je ne m'arrêterai pas d'écrire après Open Your Eyes et je compte bien vous faire part de mes prochaines fanfics, qui celles-ci je l'espère du moins, auront plus de maturité au niveau de l'écriture et de l'histoire. Et surtout, plus de maturité au niveau des publications. Elles ne sortiront que lorsque j'aurai suffisamment de chapitres derrière moi pour me laisser de la marge et pour permettre une sortie régulière. Voilà, encore désolée, et j'espère que la fin vous plaira malgré tout.

**OooOooOooO**

**XVI – Hors des Ténèbres.**

Draco tremblait tellement qu'Harry avait l'impression qu'il convulsait. Il sanglotait comme un enfant et se débattait en gémissant et en poussant des cris, suppliant qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on arrête de lui faire tant de mal. Harry faillit obéir, le cœur déchiré, mais Lawrence posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit signe de continuer. Le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement. Il réalisa qu'il pleurait lui aussi, des larmes brouillant sa vue. Mais il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et poursuivit.

_Draco était allongé sur une table en bois. On avait pris le soin de l'attacher. Draco reconnut sans peine Flint et Voldemort debout à côté de lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'empara d'une fiole et força le Serpentard à en boire son contenu. « Que… ? » balbutia le blond, la gorge en feu. _

_« Tu verras, » susurra Voldemort avant de quitter la pièce tandis que Flint allait s'asseoir un peu plus loin. _

_Le Serpentard avait les yeux écarquillés et l'air terrifié. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air désespéré, puis son visage changea totalement d'expression. Il se tordit de douleur, tandis qu'un cri restait bloqué dans sa gorge. Harry vit son amant se cambrer sur la table, avant d'être secoué de spasmes violents, comme s'il convulsait. Le Gryffondor eut envie de vomir en voyant Draco tourner la tête de tous les côtés, les yeux fermés. Puis des cris s'échappèrent enfin de sa gorge. Des cris d'agonie, des suppliques que personne n'écouteraient. Harry comprit que c'était ainsi que le Serpentard avait perdu la vue lorsqu'il vit Blaise bondir dans la pièce et lancer un sort à Flint avant de se précipiter vers Draco. Le blond chercha son visage des yeux, plissant les paupières, comme s'il ne voyait déjà presque plus rien. _

_« On attaque, Drake, c'est fini, l'Ordre attaque. »_

Harry laissa échapper un grognement rauque et sortit de la tête de son amant. Il était épuisé, sa main tendue vers le blond tremblait violemment et une sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Draco n'avait pas cessé d'hurler, si bien que ses cordes vocales avaient fini par saturer et il ne s'échappait plus que des plaintes chevrotantes d'entre ses lèvres. Harry ne supporta pas cette vision plus longtemps et se dégagea de la poigne de Lawrence afin de se laisser tomber à genoux aux côtés de son amant.

« Arrête… Harry… arrête… » suppliait Draco d'une voix brisée.

Les larmes aux yeux, le Gryffondor voulut saisir la main du blond qui eut d'abord un mouvement de recul. « NON ! Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche pas ! » Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il défit les liens qui maintenaient Draco en place et le serra contre lui. Le Serpentard se débattit furieusement, mais il tint bon, refusant de le relâcher. Le blond se mit à hurler comme s'il était possédé, à le supplier de le lâcher mais Harry n'obéit pas. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés de son amant et murmura des excuses et des paroles réconfortantes au creux de son oreille. Ses cris et ses soubresauts s'affaiblirent peu à peu, puis il retomba mollement dans les bras du Gryffondor, cessant d'opposer la moindre résistance. La chemise d'Harry était humide à cause des larmes que Draco avait versées et cette simple constatation ne suffit qu'à augmenter sa culpabilité.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… » souffla-t-il sans retenir ses propres larmes. « Dray, j't'en prie, excuse-moi. »

Il se redressa légèrement afin de regarder son amant mais ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et son souffle avait ralenti. Harry déglutit difficilement et enfouit son visage dans le cou du Serpentard afin de laisser libre cours à sa peine. Une main se posa sur son épaule après quelques minutes et il sursauta légèrement.

« Vous avez besoin de repos, tous les deux, » murmura Lawrence d'une voix douce.

Le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard noir et souleva doucement Draco. « Vous pouvez partir, » dit-il d'une voix froide avant de se rendre dans leur chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et rabattit les couvertures sur lui. Les sillons humides et salés sur les joues pâles du Serpentard lui brisèrent le cœur. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura d'autres excuses même s'il ne pouvait l'entendre et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de dormir et ne se sentait pas de partager son lit avec Draco après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir. Harry poussa un long soupir et prit son visage entre les mains, prêt à passer la nuit à veiller sur son amant, tout en priant pour qu'il redevienne lui-même, et vite…

**OooOooOooO**

« JE VEUX SORTIR DE LA ! » hurla Draco aux ténèbres qui l'entouraient. « C'en est assez ! Je veux sortir ! »

« A quoi bon ? » fit une voix à côté de lui.

Le blond se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Lui-même, âgé de onze ans, les cheveux gominés et vêtu de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Le plus jeune le fixait avec un air de dégoût sur son visage parfait, comme s'il ne représentait plus rien que de la vermine pour lui.

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le Draco « miniature » soupira et le regarda comme s'il était vraiment stupide.

« A quoi bon y retourner, si c'est pour souffrir ? Regarde ce que t'es devenu… t'es juste pitoyable. »

Le mépris se lisait clairement sur son visage et dans sa voix. Cette image de lui paraissait tellement lointaine. Il avait grandi depuis, et il avait bien fait.

« Je dois y retourner. Pour Harry, ne serait-ce que pour Harry. »

L'enfant grimaça. « Depuis quand t'acceptes de souffrir pour les autres ? Pour Harry Potter, en plus ! Ce type n'est qu'une raclure. Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait ! Tout est de sa faute ! »

« Non, c'est faux ! s'exclama l'adulte. Il l'a fait pour m'aider, je le sais. Il m'aime, je dois y retourner, je… »

« Pouah ! le coupa une autre voix. Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'es devenu ? »

Draco se retourna pour faire face à une version un peu plus âgée, cette fois-ci. C'était lui, à l'époque où il avait seize ans, peut-être. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, l'air nonchalant, il le dévisageait comme s'il était un total inconnu.

« Potter n'est qu'une enflure ! Souviens-toi de ce jour-là, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Est-ce qu'il a eu le moindre scrupule à utiliser ce sort-là sur toi ? Putain, Potter te déteste et tu le sais très bien ! »

« NON ! s'exclama Draco en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Il me l'a dit… regarde-le, par Merlin ! Il est toujours là, il s'occupe de moi alors que je ne suis pas là, que je ne réagis pas… et pourtant, il reste ! Je dois y retourner ! »

« Ta vie est misérable. Tu ne verras plus jamais le visage des seuls amis qui te restent, les autres sont morts. Tu ne verras plus jamais un coucher de soleil, plus rien ! Flint t'a détruit, il ne reste plus rien ! Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, ils sont tous morts ! Et Mère… et Père… tu es tout seul ! » s'écria le Draco enfant.

L'adulte sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et fit un effort pour les retenir mais l'adolescent émit un sifflement. « Et le voilà qui se met à pleurer… Elle est passée où, ta fierté ? Un Malfoy résiste à tout ! Un Malfoy ne pleurniche pas ! »

« LA FERME ! T'es complètement con, ou quoi ? Tu ne te rends pas compte que ce sont ces putains d'enseignements qui nous ont gâchés la vie ? Je ne serais jamais devenu un Mangemort sans tout ça ! Père et Mère iraient bien, ils vivraient heureux, au manoir ! Je n'aurais pas perdu la vue, je n'aurais pas perdu AUTANT DE TEMPS à me voiler la face ! J'ai passé des années à espérer qu'il s'intéresse enfin à moi, et maintenant qu'il est là, qu'il m'aime, il faudrait que je reste ici au lieu d'affronter la réalité ? HORS DE QUESTION ! » s'exclama Draco en leur jetant un regard noir, à tous les deux. Les poings serrés, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était mis à trembler. « Il m'aime. J'attends ça depuis toujours, et je ne peux même pas en profiter. C'est injuste ! »

L'enfant et l'adolescent échangèrent un regard, puis reportèrent leur attention sur lui. « Mais c'est trop dur. Ils me manquent… c'est trop douloureux, » murmura le plus grand en regardant le sol.

« Je veux revoir Mère, » laissa échapper l'enfant d'une toute petite voix. Draco sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi… mais ce n'est pas en restant comme ça que nous la reverrons. »

**OooOooOooO**

Un bruit de casse tira brusquement Harry du sommeil qui ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. N'apercevant qu'une forme trouble, il saisit ses lunettes posées sur la petite table à côté de lui et les posa sur son nez. Là, il put enfin distinguer la silhouette d'un Draco chancelant qui se tenait au rebord d'une commode. A ses pieds se trouvaient des centaines de morceaux d'un vase qu'il venait de briser et ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester immobile dans une position inconfortable. « Draco ? » appela doucement le Gryffondor d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux gris se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui et le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, le visage du Serpentard semblait enfin _habité_. Il se leva brusquement et s'avança vers son amant, contournant le lit pour venir passer un bras autour de sa taille en faisant attention à ne pas s'écorcher les pieds sur les morceaux de verre. Doucement, il souleva le blond et l'aida à se remettre bien droit, loin du carnage qu'il venait de faire. « Je… désolé, fit la voix rauque du Serpentard. Je ne connais pas l'endroit alors je… » Il se tut en entendant un sanglot provenir du brun en face de lui.

Draco Malfoy leva doucement ses mains et les posa sur le visage d'Harry. Ses joues étaient rugueuses, signe qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis un petit moment. Elles lui semblèrent plus creuses, également. Le blond frôla les lèvres sèches, puis le front barré d'un pli soucieux depuis des mois, si bien qu'il semblait désormais indélébile. Puis il toucha les pommettes humides et eut un léger pincement au cœur. Face à lui, le Survivant pleurait comme un enfant. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos de son amant et ses épaules se mirent à trembler. « Draco, c'est bien toi ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Le blond esquissa un sourire triste et hocha doucement la tête. « Oui. »

Un autre sanglot s'échappa des lèvres du Gryffondor qui laissa retomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco et laissa libre court à ses larmes. Draco glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes du Survivant et appliqua une douce caresse en guise de réconfort. Il le serra contre lui, murmura des paroles rassurantes à son oreille.

« Je suis désolé, Harry. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! s'exclama soudainement le jeune homme en relevant son visage baigné de larmes. C'est moi ! C'est moi qui suis désolé pour tout ! Pour ne pas être arrivé assez tôt, pour t'avoir fait revivre tout ça, pour Poudlard, pour avoir été aussi con pendant plus de dix ans, pour… »

Il se tut lorsque les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser, d'abord doux et tendre, se fit de plus en plus passionné et le goût salé des larmes du Gryffondor se mêla à leur langue. Puis ils se séparèrent en quête d'oxygène et Draco appuya son front contre celui d'Harry. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage et le Survivant se dit que c'était la plus belle chose au monde. Ils restèrent ainsi durant ce qui sembla être une éternité, incapables de se défaire de l'étreinte de l'autre. Le monde s'arrêta presque pour eux tandis que le brun réalisait à peine la chance qu'il avait de tenir enfin le véritable Draco Malfoy dans ses bras. Puis il nicha son visage au creux de son cou et s'enivra de son odeur. C'était lui. Après tous ces mois passés à espérer, à prier pour qu'il revienne, c'était enfin lui qui se tenait à ses côtés. Sans un mot, ils s'écartèrent et Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler d'une voix rauque :

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien mangé et à sa place, le jeune homme mourrait sûrement de faim. Draco se contenta d'hocher doucement la tête et ensemble, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et Harry l'aida à s'asseoir vu que le blond ne connaissait pas la maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur la table devant lui, la parcourant de ses doigts fins.

« A Hawaï. Les médicomages ont dit que le soleil ne pourrait que te faire du bien. Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, mais je pense que c'est moi que ça a aidé, d'être loin de la grisaille de Londres, » dit-il avec un mince sourire en ouvrant le frigo. Il en tira divers ingrédients et commença à les préparer rapidement. Harry leva les yeux pour voir que le blond s'était légèrement renfrogné. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et continua d'éplucher et découper les légumes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

« Ca fait combien de temps ? » demanda alors le jeune homme en triturant toujours le bois de la table. Le Gryffondor comprit par là qu'il demandait depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état et qu'il se fichait complètement de savoir depuis quand ils habitaient à Hawaï. Harry hésita, un peu nerveux à l'idée que Draco se sente coupable, mais il finit par lui répondre tout de même.

« Ca fait sept mois, » dit-il doucement. Le blond écarquilla les yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Sept mois ? Ca faisait si longtemps que ça ? Draco avait l'impression qu'une fraction de seconde seulement s'était produite et pourtant, le brun venait de lui dire qu'il avait attendu sept mois qu'il revienne enfin de son monde de ténèbres ? La gorge nouée, il se releva et tâtonnant ce qui se trouvait devant lui à l'aide de ses mains, comme à l'époque où il découvrait seulement son appartement, le jeune homme se déplaça lentement dans la pièce. Harry le regarda faire, interdit, hésitant à lui porter secours. Mais de toute évidence, l'ancien Serpentard avait besoin de faire cela tout seul. Alors il le laissa s'avancer, lentement, jusqu'à la cuisine. Draco se laissait guider par son instinct, mais aussi par le souffle de son amant qu'il percevait clairement. Lorsqu'enfin, il arriva à sa hauteur, il posa sa main sur le torse d'Harry qui s'était tourné vers lui.

« Tu es resté… tout ce temps, tu es resté avec moi, » murmura Draco avec l'air de ne pas y croire.

Attrapant un torchon qui se trouvait là, Harry essuya ses mains sales de jus de légumes puis saisit le visage du blond. Il voulut ancrer son regard dans le sien mais une fois de plus, la cécité de son amant l'en empêcha. Il ravala sa frustration et murmura d'une voix rauque, ces mots qu'il n'avait encore jamais dits au véritable Draco : « Je t'aime. » Son vis-à-vis se figea et sembla un instant mal à l'aise, incapable de savoir quoi faire de cette affirmation. « Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy. Et j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Et j'aurais dû te dire ces mots bien plus tôt. Si tu savais comme j'ai prié pour qu'un jour, le véritable toi puisse les entendre. Parce que tu le mérites, vraiment. Et je serais resté à tes côtés jusqu'à ma mort, entretenant l'espoir qu'un jour, je pourrais te dire que je t'aime. »

La lèvre inférieure de Draco sembla trembler un peu. Harry crut qu'il allait pleurer mais au lieu de cela, un sourire magnifique naquit sur la bouche désirable du Serpentard. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Un sourire qu'il n'avait peut-être même jamais vu.

« Je n'ai plus faim, » murmura-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

Harry le regarda d'abord sans comprendre, puis lorsque les lèvres affamées de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes, un éclair de lucidité sembla le traverser. Un grognement sourd résonna dans la gorge du Gryffondor qui rompit leur baiser pour saisir sa main et l'entraîner à l'étage, dans _leur chambre_. Lentement, ils se déshabillèrent. Tendrement, ils redécouvrirent le corps de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent, puis ils firent l'amour, comme pour la première fois. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, comme s'ils n'étaient plus qu'un. Les souffrances semblèrent alors s'effacer lentement, laissant place à une page totalement blanche. Une page vierge qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'à remplir de leur avenir.

**OooOooOooO**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a un épilogue. Si vous avez envie de m'étrangler pour cette fin pas extraordinaire pour le temps qu'elle a mis à venir, n'hésitez pas, je suis ouverte à tous les sévices. -**


	17. Epilogue

**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **Hélas, tout ce petit monde ne m'appartient pas ! A part Marina, Allen, et quelques autres qui feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ! Tout le reste est à J.K. Rowling.

**Genre : **Alors… il y aura de la romance, de l'humour, mais aussi des passages tristes, voir violents pour certains.

**Rating : **M ! Donc prudes et homophobes : dehors.

**Couples : **Oulah ! Une sacrée tripotée ! Bon, alors, commençons par les principaux : HPDM, SBRL, HGRW… Les autres, vous verrez bien au fur et à mesure :P

**Spoilers : **Tous les tomes, même si je ne prends pas en compte quelques morts dans le tome 7 et que j'en modifie une d'une tome 5, et ce pour des raisons évidentes, lol.

**Petite remarque : **Bon, ben, voilà, c'est la fin. Je ferai sûrement une RAR dans un ultime post, parce que vous méritez bien ça (et même plus) pour avoir autant attendu et espéré une fin.

**OooOooOooO**

**EPILOGUE**

Crabbe et Goyle se mirent brusquement à aboyer, tirant Draco de sa lecture. Le jeune homme referma le livre en braille qu'il tenait entre ses mains et le posa sur la petite table devant lui. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un léger cliquetis qu'il perçut néanmoins très bien. Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme. _Il soupire, il pose sa veste sur le portemanteau, il retire ses chaussures, il laisse tomber son attaché-case, il passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'avance dans le salon d'un pas traînant._ Sans dire un mot, le blond se releva afin de s'avancer jusqu'à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il glissa une main dans ses mèches brunes trop rebelles et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Depuis que Draco était enfin redevenu lui-même, le Gryffondor lui avait laissé le temps de se reconstruire et ils étaient enfin rentrés en Angleterre. On lui avait proposé de reprendre son travail à la BAM mais il avait refusé, préférant devenir un simple Auror, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. La chasse aux Mangemorts, c'était terminé pour lui. Il voulait prévenir le monde d'éventuels dangers et non continuer de ressasser le passé comme il l'avait fait trop longtemps. Dés leur retour à Londres, ils s'étaient rendus sur la tombe de Lucius Malfoy. Draco, déjà très affecté par la nouvelle de la mort de son père, s'était retrouvé face à l'immonde spectacle de la sépulture saccagée de son géniteur. Il avait tenté de ne rien laisser transparaître, mais tandis que ses doigts passaient sur les lettres amochées du nom de son père, le blond se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il ne puisse rien voir. La tension qui émanait d'Harry était suffisante pour que son imagination fasse tout le reste. Mais ils avaient réparé la tombe et se promirent de passer régulièrement afin de l'entretenir. Parce que malgré tout ce que Lucius avait été, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, il ne méritait pas qu'on le salisse jusque dans la mort. Il avait suffisamment payé pour ses crimes. Draco avait tenté de relativiser, de se dire que son père était mieux mort que derrière les barreaux, à Azkaban. Mais c'était dur et la réaction de sa mère n'avait rien arrangé. La pauvre femme avait semblé revenir subitement à elle et s'était mise à pleurer, défaite, hystérique. Il avait fallu plusieurs médicomages pour la contenir et c'était à force de visites et de beaucoup de patience que peu à peu, Draco avait permis à sa mère de revenir.

Avec le peu d'argent – du moins par rapport à leur antique fortune - qu'ils restaient aux Malfoy après avoir vendu le manoir, le blond avait acheté une maison à Narcissa, loin des ennuis et de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler de sombres souvenirs. Régulièrement, Harry et lui allaient rendre visite à le veuve Malfoy qui, trop heureuse d'avoir encore son fils vivant et en bonne santé, semblait à peine se rendre compte que Draco était homosexuel et en couple avec son ancien pire ennemie. La soudaine simplicité de sa mère faisait néanmoins beaucoup de bien au blond. Il pouvait enfin lui parler. Après des années, ils pouvaient prendre le thé et échanger des paroles intelligentes sans que le masque de l'aristocratie sorcière ne refasse surface. Draco chérissait ces instants plus que tout. Il avait longtemps cru ne plus jamais avoir de famille et pourtant, grâce à Harry, il pouvait désormais se vanter d'en avoir une à nouveau. Il voyait Granger et Weasley – ou plutôt Weasley et Weasley – régulièrement et ce n'était même plus un souci pour lui. Même le rouquin semblait s'être habitué à sa présence et parvenait à discuter avec lui sans qu'ils ne se mettent à insulter leurs mères respectives.

Ils avaient grandi, après tout. Harry et Draco habitaient dans la maison de ce dernier. Le blond avait garanti à son petit ami que ça ne le dérangeait pas de changer, mais le Gryffondor avait répliqué qu'il se refusait de changer des habitudes et un confort que Draco avait mis des années à se construire. Sa cécité n'était en effet absolument plus un problème dans sa demeure. Il connaissait chaque recoin par cœur et si personne ne venait déranger quoi que ce soit – un certain Potter, par exemple – il était parfaitement capable d'effectuer la moindre tâche sans l'aide de quiconque. Seamus était venu le trouver un matin pour lui dire qu'il avait peut-être trouvé une solution pour lui rendre la vue. Il lui avait expliqué que ce serait long et douloureux, mais que ça marcherait sûrement. Draco n'avait presque pas hésité. Il avait refusé poliment. Seamus avait semblé choqué qu'il ne veuille pas récupérer l'usage de ses yeux et le Serpentard lui avait simplement répondu qu'il voyait mieux sans eux. L'irlandais n'avait pas semblé comprendre, mais il n'avait pas cherché à le faire plus longtemps.

A vrai dire, le blond ne se sentait pas d'endurer encore d'horribles souffrances pour récupérer une chose dont l'absence avait fini par devenir une habitude. Bien sûr qu'il lui arrivait parfois de douter, de se sentir nostalgique. Il aurait aimé pouvoir poser à nouveau ses yeux sur le visage rassurant de sa mère, sur le corps d'Harry, sur les magnifiques paysages qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais. Mais au fond de lui, Draco savait que cette perte de la vue contribuait grandement à l'homme qu'il était désormais. Et c'était de cet homme qu'Harry Potter était tombé amoureux. Le blond n'échangerait cela contre rien au monde, pas même la possibilité de voir à nouveau. Il ignorait ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais il savait que tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils pourraient tout affronter.

**OooOooOooO**

**Voilà, cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé. Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et c'est avec un léger pincement au cœur que je mets un véritable point final à Open Your Eyes. Mais c'est avec beaucoup de joie que je vous promets d'autres aventures à Harry et Draco dans un contexte bien différent ! )**


End file.
